Memorias de Hogwarts
by Evelily616
Summary: La primera vez que Lily Evans cruzó su mirada con la de James Potter no sabía muchas cosas. No sabía que sería un calvario asistir con él a clase. No sabía que preferiría quemarse en el infierno a tener que entablar una conversación con él. Tampoco sabía que sus destinos estaban unidos, ni que ambos perderían la vida intentando proteger al hijo que tendrían en común.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La primera vez que Lily Evans cruzó su mirada con la de James Potter no sabía muchas cosas. No sabía que sería un calvario asistir con él a clase. No sabía que preferiría quemarse en el infierno a tener que entablar una conversación con él. Tampoco sabía que sus destinos estaban unidos, ni que sus vidas se extinguirían el mismo día, bajo un mismo techo, intentando protegerse y proteger al hijo que tendrían en común.

No.

Lily Evans no sabía todas estas cosas. Por eso, la primera vez que Lily Evans cruzó su mirada con la de James Potter le sonrió abiertamente y estrechó su mano después de haber tomado asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Esa noche Lily no habló mucho con ninguno de los niños y niñas que, como ella, comenzaban su primer año en Hogwarts, porque Lily no era muy habladora.

No habían pasado dos días cuando Lily Evans, gracias a su capacidad de observación, supo que James Potter era un engreído que llevaba su estupidez con orgullo. Tampoco le llevó mucho tiempo percatarse de que su compañero de dormitorio, Sirius Black, era exactamente igual que él, por eso hicieron buenas migas con tanta rapidez. Lily vio cómo la amistad entre esos dos "energúmenos", etiqueta con la que ella los identificaba, crecía más y más con cada petardo que hacían explotar en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente, con cada travesura planeada a altas horas de la noche, con cada castigo con el que los profesores les obsequiaban o con cada broma pesada que llevaban a cabo contra los alumnos de Slytherin, a los que James y Sirius odiaban más que a nada en el mundo, aunque ella no entendía por qué. En cuanto a Peter Pettigrew, Lily sabía que era un chico sin personalidad y con muchos complejos que idolatraba a aquellos dos "idiotas", a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo este era invisible para James y Sirius. Pero por mucho que observase, Lily Evans era incapaz de comprender por qué Remus Lupin había terminado siendo amigo de semejantes "mentecatos". Remus Lupin era un estudiante de sobresaliente, era educado y amable, era sensible y respetuoso, no le gustaba meterse en ningún problema, era modesto, a pesar de sobresalir en todas las asignaturas, en definitiva, era "normal", porque claro, para Lily Evans, James Potter y Sirius Black eran "anormales", eran unos "salvajes desconsiderados".

Y Lily Evans no pensaba todo esto sin motivo alguno. A lo largo de cuatro años, Lily les había visto usar todos y cada uno de los hechizos y pociones que aprendían en clase para hacer el mal. Además, no atendían en clase, se pasaban el día haciendo el tonto, hablando, riendo y gritando, o lo que es lo mismo, molestando a todo aquel que tenía un mínimo interés en el estudio. Por supuesto, Potter y Black no debían entender que hubiese personas que quisiesen aprender, de hecho Lily les había visto en más de una ocasión metiéndose con el pobre Remus para que este dejase de estudiar y les acompañase, o simplemente le quitaban el libro de las manos y le decían cosas como "se te va a derretir el cerebro" o "¡Hemos salido a tomar el aire y si tú estás leyendo nos recuerdas todos los deberes que tenemos que hacer, así que para!".

Además de todo esto, a Lily le molestaba enormemente el hecho de que "el inútil de Potter" y "el cretino de Black" sacasen tan buenas notas. No eran tan buenas como las suyas, claro, pero eran mejores de lo que se merecían, sobre todo porque Lily no les veía tocar un libro, siempre les pedían prestados los deberes a Remus "para hacerse una idea de lo que había que hacer" y jamás habían pisado la biblioteca, o al menos Lily no los había visto.

Pero lo que más detestaba de sus compañeros de casa era que se creían superiores a todo el resto de los mortales que les rodeaban y no paraban de incordiar, insultar e incluso agredir a aquellos pobres alumnos que no eran de su agrado. Entre estos encabezaba la lista su mejor amigo: Severus Snape. Severus era un chico paliducho, de oscuro cabello y facciones afiladas. Cierto es que no tenía la nariz más hermosa que se hubiese visto, pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para hacerle levitar bocabajo y darle vueltas hasta hacerle vomitar, tampoco se merecía que lo rociasen con moco de troll el día de Halloween, ni que decorasen el despacho de Filch con su ropa interior. Y no se merecía ninguna de estas gamberradas, entre las miles que le habían hecho, por la simple razón de que Severus jamás se había metido con ellos, ni siquiera los miraba por los pasillos, algo difícil de conseguir puesto que siempre hacían todo lo posible por llamar la atención.

Justamente por esto último, por la enemistad existente entre su amigo y "los dos idiotas", Lily Evans no soportaba a James Potter y Sirius Black, y Lily sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Los chicos nunca habían arremetido contra ella directamente, pero bastaba con ver las miradas con que fulminaban a Remus cada vez que se paraba a hablar con ella, que se sentaban juntos en clase o que quedaban para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. "Ten cuidado Remus, o pronto empezarás a enamorarte de Quejicus, igual que Evans", "¿te invitarán a su boda? ¡Qué asco!", decían Potter y Black cuando Lupin volvía con Lily a la Sala Común, o cuando se encontraban bajo un árbol especialmente bonito, cercano a la orilla del Lago Negro, donde se sentaban a leer. Lily siempre se había enorgullecido de su don para mantener la compostura, pero la simple presencia de "esos dos estúpidos chimpancés" era suficiente para hacer explotar a la persona más calmada de la faz de la Tierra. Además, no ayudaba mucho que Potter y Black le dijesen esas cosas a Remus estando ella delante. Remus les llamaba la atención y, más tarde, solía pedirle perdón a Lily por lo bruscos que eran sus amigos. Lily se limitaba a preguntarle por qué era amigo de esos "bestias". "Tú eres normal Remus", le recordaba. Lupin se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

"Todo es acostumbrarse".

Esa mañana, 1 de septiembre de 1975, Lily se encontraba perdida en estos pensamientos después de haber cruzado la pared del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ante sus ojos había aparecido el tren escarlata que tanto deseaba ver durante el verano, cuando estaba lejos de Hogwarts. Había cerrado los ojos para poder saborear el regreso al castillo más intensamente. Sentía el aire otoñal acariciándole el rostro y meciendo su pelo, sentía el olor al humo que expulsaba el expreso y a tierra mojada, puesto que la noche anterior había llovido, oía las risas y los gritos emocionados de los reencuentros. Pero no vio a los dos chicos que se acercaban corriendo con rapidez hacia ella. Ellos tampoco la vieron, miraban divertidos a su espalda, y sólo cuando estaban a un metro de ella y era imposible parar miraron hacia adelante. Intentaron esquivarla, pero aun así la golpearon, provocando que Lily abriera los ojos de repente, asustada, y casi perdiera el equilibrio. Tardó un segundo en ver quienes habían sido, pero antes incluso de abrir los ojos dos rostros habían aparecido en su mente. Potter y Black. Vio que los chicos habían girado la cabeza para ver a quien le habían dado y, entre todo el barullo, el ruido del tren, las risas, los gritos emocionados, Lily Evans escuchó a Potter decir "Era Evans". Como si eso fuese suficiente excusa para no volver y disculparse. Lily apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos mientras los veía alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

\- Hola Lily. – La chica se giró y vio a Remus Lupin arrastrando su baúl rojo hacia ella.

\- Hola Remus, ¿qué tal? – Intentó no parecer demasiado enfadada.

\- Ya he visto como James y Sirius casi te derriban. – Remus frunció los labios y suspiró. A Lily le pareció que se sentía en parte responsable de lo que hacían sus dos amigos.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes nada que ver. – Aseguró Lily.

\- Ya. – Remus miró en la dirección por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos. – Pero estoy preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lily mirándolo extrañada. – Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya, por supuesto. Es cierto que me han hecho un poco de daño por el golpe, pero enseguida se me pasará. – Dijo la pelirroja frotándose el hombro izquierdo.

\- No es eso. – Remus la miró con media sonrisa y le mostró la insignia reluciente que tenía en la palma de la mano - Ahora sí que no podrán hacer lo que les dé la gana, ya sabes…quiero decir que yo no podré mirar para otro lado.

\- ¡A mí también me han nombrado Prefecta! – dijo Lily sonriendo con alegría a su amigo. - ¡Qué bien! Aunque debo decir que no me sorprende. – Le dijo en un tono de voz más bajo a Remus. – No creo que hubiesen elegido a Potter, o a Black… mucho menos a Pettigrew…

Remus sonrió y ambos avanzaron hacia una de las puertas del Expreso que les llevaría a Hogwarts. El chico ayudó a Lily a subir el baúl al tren y, después, le dijo que iba a buscar a sus amigos.

\- Luego nos vemos, Lily.

\- Claro.

Lily le sonrió y buscó un compartimento que estuviese vacío. No había visto a Severus por ninguna parte, así que supuso que aún no había llegado. Colocó sus cosas en el compartimento y se sentó a leer su libro de 5º curso de Encantamientos. Estaba tan emocionada por volver por fin a Hogwarts, tenía tantas ganas de empezar que sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. A los pocos minutos vio a un chico moreno y de piel clara al otro lado de la puerta. Lily le sonrió alegremente y corrió a abrirle la puerta del compartimento para ayudarle a entrar.

\- ¡Hola Sev! – Lily le dio un fuerte abrazo al que era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, incluso antes de que recibiese la carta para ir a Hogwarts. – Pasa, pasa.

Severus y Lily ordenaron las cosas del chico y comenzaron a hablar animadamente del nuevo curso, de las asignaturas que habían elegido para ese año, bromearon sobre algunos profesores y rieron a carcajadas recordando algunos momentos de los años anteriores mientras el tren comenzaba su viaje hacia Hogwarts. Hacia su hogar. Porque eso era Hogwarts para Lily, y sabía que también para Severus, su hogar. Allí eran más felices que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Allí no tenían que fingir, podían hacer magia a todas horas y no tenían que aguantar a la hermana de Lily, Petunia, espiándolos.

\- ¡Por cierto, se me olvidaba! – Lily cogió algo brillante del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio a Severus.

El chico miró la reluciente insignia de Prefecta que su amiga le había dado.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Enhorabuena, Lily! Sabía que te harían Prefecta, te lo mereces. – Severus Snape sonrió mirando a la chica pelirroja que tenía enfrente. - ¿Sabes ya quien es el otro Prefecto de Gryffindor?

\- Lily, te estaba buscando. – Remus Lupin había abierto la puerta del compartimento. – Tienes que ponerte la túnica y la insignia, en diez minutos nos esperan en el vagón principal para la reunión.

Lily asintió y Lupin se esfumó por el pasillo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lupin? – Severus pronunció el nombre del chico con desprecio.

\- ¡Sev! Remus es uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestro curso, y te he dicho miles de veces que no es como los inútiles de sus amigos, de verdad.

\- Lo que tú digas. Lo que pasa es que contigo se hace el bueno. – Severus se había cruzado de brazos en su asiento y miraba por la ventana al exterior – Ese chico es raro…

\- ¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué iba a "hacerse el bueno conmigo"? ¿Y por qué "es raro"? – Lily sonrió mientras introducía los brazos por las mangas de su túnica. – Remus es diferente, lo que pasa es que no quieres reconocerlo. Yo tampoco entiendo qué hace perdiendo el tiempo con Potter y Black, pero no es como ellos. – Se colocó la insignia sobre el pecho. – Nos vemos en un rato, no creo que nos entretengan demasiado.

Severus miró a Lily, que le dedicó un último saludo después de cerrar la puerta del compartimento. La chica avanzó por el pasillo, saludó a algunas compañeras con las que se cruzó y que la felicitaron al ver la insignia sobre su pecho, y se dirigió hacia el vagón principal. Pero antes de llegar a su destino un enorme petardo explotó entre sus piernas. Decir que Lily se llevó un susto de muerte es poco. La chica chilló e intentó hacerse a un lado, pero parecía que el petardo la perseguía. Por suerte, fue lo suficientemente rápida como para sacar la varita, apuntar al maldito petardo y hacer que este se extinguiera inmediatamente rociándolo con agua. Respiraba precipitadamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón latiendo vertiginosamente, como si de una estampida de caballos furiosos se tratase. Pero el colmo de todo fue oír dos risas estruendosas y un choque de manos frente a ella. Lily dirigió la mirada desde el suelo hasta la puerta abierta del compartimento que tenía enfrente y allí estaban, los dos idiotas, los dos energúmenos, los dos imbéciles de Potter y Black llorando de la risa. Literalmente llorando de la risa. Lily Evans emitió un bufido, furiosa como estaba. Nunca había cruzado más de tres palabras con aquellos dos chicos, pero en ese mismo momento, ya fuese por el enfado o porque esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, decidió que nunca más dejaría que James Potter y Sirius Black martirizasen a nadie, y menos a ella.

\- ¿Es gracioso? – Dijo Lily en tono amenazador. - ¿Os vais a mear encima de la risa?

\- Yo no diría tanto, Evans, pero deberías haberte visto la cara. – Rio Sirius intentando tranquilizarse después del golpe de risa incontrolable que había sufrido.

\- Sólo os diré una cosa: quien ríe el último, ríe mejor.

Los dos chicos la miraron aún sin parar de reír, pero las carcajadas fueron extinguiéndose al ver la insignia de Prefecta que relucía en el pecho de Lily Evans. La pelirroja disfrutó del desconcierto que apareció en los rostros de ambos.

\- Efectivamente, soy una de las nuevas prefectas. – Lily sonrió con calma. – Y aunque no lo creáis, a mí también me gusta mucho reír.

Lily Evans se giró con dignidad. Avanzó por el pasillo hacia el vagón principal, donde ya estaban esperándola, y dejó a un James Potter y a un Sirius Black serios, mirándose estupefactos, mirándose con esa expresión tan fácil de leer en sus caras traviesas que decía "la hemos cagado". Pero James Potter era experto en no parecer nunca asustado.

\- ¡Si crees que me dan miedo las prefectas amargadas como tú es porque no me conoces, Evans!

\- ¡Si crees que te vas a ir de rositas este año es porque no me conoces, Potter!

Había muchas cosas que Lily Evans no sabía. No sabía que James Potter era un chico insoportable la primera vez que le saludó. No sabía hasta donde podía llegar cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza. No sabía que, desde ese mismo momento, tan solo por la osadía de insinuarle al mismísimo James Potter que podría tomar algún tipo de represalia contra él, el chico de cabello desordenado había decidido no darle ni un respiro.

Pero el muchacho tampoco sabía muchas cosas. No sabía que Lily Evans también había decidido no darle un solo respiro al "engreído de James Potter".


	2. De vuelta a casa

**DE VUELTA A CASA**

James Potter era el hijo único de una antigua familia de magos. Era un chico alto – aunque había dado el estirón ese mismo verano – y con el pelo de un color negro intenso que nunca peinaba. Su piel era clara, aunque no tanto como para parecer que estaba enfermo. En ese momento, James Potter masajeaba sus ojos, del color del chocolate, pasando los dedos bajo los cristales de sus gafas, porque era miope, muy miope, o "cegato", como prefería llamarlo Sirius. El muchacho se revolvió de nuevo en su asiento, junto a la ventana, y observó el bucólico paisaje que había al otro lado del cristal.

Como todos los años, el viaje de camino a Hogwarts era uno de los días más emocionantes de su vida. La alegría de volver a ver a sus amigos después de un largo verano solo se unía al deseo ardiente de retomar sus travesuras y aventuras, tanto nocturnas como diurnas. Después de haber pasado cuatro años en el antiguo castillo, lo conocían como la palma de su mano, lo conocían tan bien como si fuese su propia casa, de modo que no tenían ningún problema en aparecer y desaparecer por largos y oscuros pasillos, en ir a por comida a las cocinas, en aprovechar estas escapadas para planear y llevar a cabo bromas contra los _sucios slytherin_ , o contra todo aquel que hubiese tenido la poca sensatez de enfrentarse o reírse de ellos.

James recordaba en ese momento una broma en especial. El año anterior, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, un corpulento chico de séptimo, tuvo la mala idea de intentar desmoralizar a James, que era buscador desde segundo curso. Durante las dos semanas previas al partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, John Blumer y sus amigos se habían dedicado a reírse de James y a hacer bromas sobre sus gafas y su miopía. Por supuesto, John Blumer aprovechaba que era cuatro años mayor que James, pero no lo conocía, porque de lo contrario no se habría reído del chico de mirada traviesa. A James le costó mucho convencer a Sirius de que lo mejor no era partirle la cara a "ese mierda", como su amigo se refería a él.

"La venganza se sirve en plato frío".

La noche anterior al partido, James y Sirius se deslizaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad – que había pertenecido durante generaciones a la familia del primero – hasta la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, aprovechando para entrar detrás de unas chicas que reían y hablaban sobre las clases. Tuvieron que esperar, agazapados en una esquina de la habitación, hasta que todos se fueron a dormir. Después, buscaron el dormitorio del "inepto de John Blumer" y cogieron su uniforme del equipo de quidditch. Al día siguiente todo Hogwarts no paraba de reírse. Blumer se había despertado temprano y, cuando fue a ponerse el uniforme, se lo encontró lleno de excrementos, no sabemos de qué animal exactamente. El capitán de Ravenclaw intentó por todos los medios suspender el partido, pero fue imposible. Intentó que algún profesor o los elfos limpiasen el uniforme, pero quien quiera que hubiese puesto allí los excrementos se había asegurado de que fuese difícil limpiarlo. Según le dijo el profesor Flitwick, era un encantamiento programado, es decir, no podría deshacerse hasta que no pasasen un mínimo de horas. El pobre de John Blumer tuvo que salir al campo de juego cubierto de mierda, no sin antes escuchar las burlas de James Potter y Sirius Black.

\- _¡Habéis sido vosotros! –_ Blumer intentó alcanzar a James y Sirius, que corrían por el Gran Comedor riendo cada vez más alto.

\- _¡Qué asco, Blumer! –_ Gritaba James _– ¡No sabía que te gustaba jugar cubierto de mierda!_

\- _¡Potter! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!_

Blumer tuvo que salir así a jugar, tuvo que aguantar las burlas de James y Sirius el resto del curso, pero nunca llegó a cumplir su juramento. Es decir, que James y Sirius no se arrepintieron. Es más, fue justo en ese momento cuando todo el colegio se percató de lo peligroso que podía ser meterse con esos dos. Fue justo en ese momento cuando se percataron de que no había lugar ni persona a la que no pudiesen llegar, si se lo proponían. Remus les había regañado y estuvo enfadado con ellos dos semanas, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos. Peter, por otro lado, comenzó a mirarlos con más admiración, si eso era posible. Sirius bromeaba de vez en cuando y le decía que "por mucho que quieras, no me casaré contigo Pitt". Peter reía las ocurrencias de sus amigos, no captaba el tono socarrón y malicioso que a veces sonaba en la voz de Sirius.

\- ¡JAMES!

James salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a su amigo Sirius, que acababa de llegar de nuevo al compartimento. Había salido a comprar dulces a la señora del carrito.

\- Te he traído ranas de chocolate. – Sirius se tiró en su asiento, frente a James. - ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Y Pitt? – Preguntó James distraído.

\- Ha ido al compartimento de Charles Bennet. – James lo miró con cara de "¿y Bennet es…?" – Ya sabes, ese chico de Hufflepuff que se sentaba con él en Herbología el año pasado. – James asintió, aunque no tenía ni idea de quien era ese tal Charles Bennet, pero claro, tampoco es que le importase. - ¿Qué te pasa Jamie? Estás muy serio.

\- Estoy preocupado. – Contestó James sin apartar la vista del paisaje agreste y otoñal que atravesaban. - ¿Qué tal están las cosas con tu familia? – James miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos, grises y vivos.

\- Mal. – El semblante de Sirius también se tornó serio. – La relación con mis padres está tensa. – La mirada del chico se posó también en el paisaje exterior.

\- ¿Crees que lo que le oí decir a mi padre es cierto?

\- Puede ser. No tengo la menor idea.

James y Sirius se quedaron hipnotizados mirando los campos y granjas por los que pasaban. El cielo se había vuelto mucho más oscuro y las luces del tren se habían encendido. Eso quería decir que estaban a unas dos horas de llegar a Hogsmeade. Peter y Remus tardaron en aparecer de nuevo en el compartimento. Peter llegó antes y los tres chicos se dedicaron a comer dulces y a hablar de sus vacaciones hasta que su compañero, Lupin, irrumpió en el compartimento que ocupaban. Miró a James y a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y furiosos. Era fácil adivinar que su amiguita Evans había corrido a chivarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Lily? – Preguntó Remus sentándose junto a Sirius.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sirius sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si creéis que es gracioso enemistaros con una Prefecta abiertamente es que sois más tontos de lo que creía. – Contestó Remus cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ha sido una broma inocente, Remus. Pensábamos que sería gracioso. – James sonrió socarronamente. – No le hemos hecho nada a tu novia.

\- ¡No digas tonterías James! – Remus le tiró una gragea amarillenta a la cabeza. El chico susurró un "au" frotándose el lugar donde la dura golosina había impactado. – Dejad de comportaros como niños pequeños. ¡Os vais a meter en un buen lío!

\- ¿Estás diciéndonos que Lily Evans es tan valiente como para enfrentarse a nosotros, castigarnos y no temer las consecuencias? – Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Pues sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Yo os he advertido. No pienso rogarle a Lily que os perdone, que no os castigue o que no os haga caso. Ya sois mayorcitos. – Remus se echó para atrás en su asiento y se puso a leer un libro enorme con la cubierta de piel.

\- Tranquilo Lunático. Aunque seas nuestro Mejor-Amigo-Prefecto, no sacaremos provecho de esa situación. – James se llevó las manos a la nuca y se estiró en su asiento, totalmente despreocupado – Pitt, ¿me pasas una varita de regaliz?

Peter le pasó a su amigo la golosina y, después, comenzó a hablarles de unos nuevos caramelos que, según Charles Bennet, habían llegado a Zonko ese verano y que hinchaban como un globo a aquel que los comía. Todos, excepto Remus, rieron, ansiosos por comprar y probar en algún pobre incauto los nuevos caramelos. Pero no pudieron seguir planeando sus próximas fechorías porque el tren fue decelerando hasta frenar por completo.

James miró por la ventanilla mientras terminaba de ponerse la túnica. Hogsmeade estaba tan precioso como lo dejó hace unos dos meses. James Potter adoraba andar por aquellas callejuelas frías y húmedas. Sobre todo le gustaba visitar el pequeño pueblo en invierno, cuando todo estaba cubierto de nieve y los coros navideños cantaban por las calles. Cuando podía ir con sus amigos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas y sentía un reconfortante calor recorrerle el cuerpo hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

\- ¡Sirius!

James se giró. Su amigo Sirius intentaba montar sobre la espalda de Peter mientras este manoteaba para apartarlo de él, sin obtener resultado alguno, todo sea dicho de paso.

\- ¿Os podéis estar quietos? ¡Vais a tirar todos mis libros! – Gritaba Remus actuando como escudo protector entre sus libros y Sirius, que saltaba como loco en el pequeño compartimento.

James sonrió mirando con afecto a sus tres amigos. ¿Qué más daban ahora las preocupaciones? Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese divertirse otro año más en Hogwarts.

Cuando bajaron del tren se dirigieron a los carruajes que los conducirían hacia el colegio. Como Sirius y Remus habían estado discutiendo después de que Sirius terminase por tirar al suelo todos los libros de Remus, se habían retrasado mucho. Remus no hacía más que decirles que ahora tendrían que ir andando hasta el castillo. James esperaba que eso no fuera cierto, porque tenía muchísima hambre y estaba cansado para andar tanto.

Por fin llegaron al lugar desde donde partían los carruajes. Había uno allí, parado, esperando a llenarse. Sólo había una persona sentada, leyendo. James sonrió y le dio un empujón a Sirius en el hombro, señalando con la cabeza a la persona con la que compartirían trayecto.

Efectivamente, era Lily Evans.

James saltó al carruaje antes de que Remus pudiese darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sirius siguió ágilmente a su amigo. El pelo largo le cubrió la cara y se lo apartó mirando a la pelirroja con superioridad. Eran bastante más altos que ella, pero si además ella estaba sentada la diferencia era abismal.

\- ¿Qué lees? – James le quitó el libro de las manos en el mismo momento que Lily había levantado la vista para mirar a sus nuevos acompañantes, de modo que apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme el libro! – Lily recuperó su libro con facilidad. James no quería incordiarla demasiado, al menos de momento, ya tendría tiempo de ello.

Ambos se sentaron frente a ella, seguidos por Remus y Peter. Remus fulminó a sus dos amigos con la mirada, como preguntándoles: "¿No podéis parar de hacer el idiota? Podéis ser idiotas en la intimidad". Lupin tomó asiento junto a Lily.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

A James también le había extrañado verla sola. Evans no tenía un gran grupo de amigos y amigas, pero siempre iba con alguien.

\- Me he quedado a ayudar a unas chicas de segundo y a controlar a unos brutos que estaban en la fila. – Cuando dijo la palabra "brutos" su mirada se dirigió instintivamente hacia James y Sirius, consiguiendo arrancarles una sonrisa satisfecha. – Le he dicho a Severus que se fuese, él no es Prefecto y no tiene por qué sufrir las consecuencias. – Lily sonrió "encantadoramente".

James conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa con la que encandilaba a su amigo Remus, con la que encandilaba a los profesores y a toda la gente que tenía a su alrededor. "La dulce y encantadora Lily Evans", pensaban todos. ¡JA! Menos mal que él no se tragaba nada de eso. No podía ser tan buena si su mejor amigo era ese apestoso de Snivellus…

\- ¿Cuándo te casas con Quejicus, Evans? – James sonrió. La miraba apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano derecha. – Tendréis unos hijos preciosos.

El chico soltó un suspiro y parpadeó rápidamente, aleteando con las pestañas. Sirius y Peter no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo, aunque evidentemente Lily los estaba viendo y escuchando.

\- Tranquilo Potter, te invitaré a mi boda. – Lily le sonreía, era una de esas sonrisas postizas y socarronas. – Tú no podrás invitarme a la tuya, ¡porque no hay quien te soporte!

\- Tu amiga Eveline no opina lo mismo. – James sonrió con superioridad.

\- Eveline no es mi amiga. Y si eso es a lo que aspiras, desde luego, no habla muy bien de ti, aunque no esperaba nada mejor. Entre los dos quizás juntéis medio cerebro, eso debe ser mucho para vosotros. – Lily seguía calmada, y eso exasperaba a James. Porque sí. Porque él era el que hacía perder los nervios a los demás, y no al revés.

\- Evans…

\- ¡James! – Remus miraba a su amigo con ese gesto de "para, por favor".

A James le hubiese gustado seguir pinchando a Lily Evans, pero sabía que si lo hacía Remus se enfadaría con él y no quería que eso sucediese. Remus siempre sabía dónde estaban los límites y si él consideraba que ya era hora de zanjar el tema, no sería James quien le llevase la contraria.

James cerró la boca con un gesto de furia contenida, pero lo peor, sin duda, fue ver la cara de satisfacción dibujada en la cara de Lily Evans. ¿Quién se creía la chica esa que era? ¡Si hasta el año pasado apenas hablaba!, a no ser que fuese para contestar alguna pregunta en clase, claro, ¿y ahora venía dándose aires de grandeza? Pues James Potter estaba dispuesto a bajarle los humos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde todos los alumnos esperaron, impacientes, a que terminase la Ceremonia de Selección. Lily había ido a sentarse junto a una de sus compañeras de dormitorio, Annie. No es que fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo, al menos no como lo eran ellos cuatro, pero se llevaban bien y tenían muchas cosas en común, asistían al mismo Club de Pociones, según le había contado Eveline. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se habían sentado unos dos metros más atrás.

Tras la Selección, Dumbledore dio su acostumbrado discurso en el que recordaba a los alumnos que " _estaba prohibido ir al Bosque, porque era peligroso_ ", que " _el señor Filch había pedido que les recordase que no se admitían artículos de broma que explotasen o causasen enfermedades_ " y, por último les deseaba a todos un feliz y provechoso curso. Acto seguido, el profesor de plateado cabello dio dos sonoras palmadas en el aire, sobre su cabeza, y las cuatro mesas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, vieron sus bandejas de oro y plata a rebosar de comida.

James miraba a Lily Evans. Su rostro triunfal no se le iba de la mente. Vio como la chica saludaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, a su amigo Snape. James se dio cuenta de que Snape sonrió a la chica y de que, un segundo después, le miró a él con desprecio. Lily también debió verlo, porque se giró para ver hacia donde miraba Severus Snape. El chico no tuvo otra ocurrencia que abrir la boca y sacar la lengua, enseñándole a Lily las patatas con carne que se encontraba masticando. James esperaba que la pelirroja se horrorizase y apartase la mirada, pero en lugar de eso, Lily le dedicó el mismo gesto, mostrándole la tarta de melaza que comía en ese momento.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.


	3. Una mañana lluviosa

**UNA MAÑANA LLUVIOSA**

Las primeras semanas de curso pasaron volando, sobre todo para Remus Lupin, que entre las clases, los millones de deberes que les mandaban, sus nuevas responsabilidades como prefecto y los grupos de estudios a los que estaba apuntado, no tenía tiempo apenas para respirar. Pero todo esto no era algo que acobardase a Remus, posiblemente se agobiaría una barbaridad si no tuviese nada que hacer, de esta manera se sentía activo y despierto. Desde que tenía memoria había odiado esos lapsos de tiempo en los que no tenía nada que hacer.

Era por esto que aquella nubosa mañana del tercer sábado después del comienzo de las clases el chico se hallaba a las siete en punto de la mañana, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, lavándose la cara y los dientes en el baño de los chicos. Si quería llevar todas las asignaturas al día, asistir a las reuniones de los grupos de estudio a los que estaba apuntado, hacer las guardias y, aun así, tener tiempo para sus amigos, Remus había decidido que tendría que madrugar más de lo común los fines de semana. Desde luego, era la mejor hora para ir a la biblioteca. Los sábados y los domingos, tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, la biblioteca estaba desierta – a no ser que hubiese exámenes – e incluso la señora Pince estaba de mejor humor.

Después de enjuagarse la boca, Remus regresó, con paso decidido, a su dormitorio, pensando distraído en una poción _empequeñecedora_ sobre la que leyó tres o cuatro noches atrás, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había acordado de eso, se le había venido a la mente sin más. Nada más girarse, y después de haber cerrado la puerta del dormitorio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡James y Sirius estaban despiertos! Cada uno se vestía junto a su respectiva cama con dosel rojo. Por lo que veía Remus, se estaban poniendo los uniformes de quidditch.

\- ¿Estáis bien, chicos? – Remus se acercó a ellos y les tocó la frente para comprobar, riendo, que no tenían fiebre.

\- ¡Quita Remus! – susurró James, apartándole la mano de un manotazo. – No estoy para bromitas a las siete de la mañana.

\- Ya veo. – Remus rió ahogadamente y se sentó a mirarlos desde su cama. - ¿Qué os ha sacado de la cama a estas horas?

Un repentino ronquido de Peter los asustó. James y Sirius, que ya habían terminado de vestirse, le hicieron señas silenciosamente para que saliesen de la habitación y evitar así molestar a Peter. Remus cogió su cartera, donde llevaba todos sus libros y ejercicios, y salió junto a sus amigos en dirección a la Sala Común.

\- Susan ha insistido en que todo el equipo tenía que asistir a las pruebas para elegir a los nuevos cazadores y al guardián. – Murmuró Sirius con fastidio mientras cruzaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda. - ¡A las ocho de la mañana! Creo que lo ha hecho para que no se presente mucha gente, no tiene otra explicación.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas un sábado? – Preguntó James mientras comenzaban a descender en dirección al Gran Comedor a la vez que se le escapaba un sonoro bostezo. - ¿Vas a hacer las pruebas de quidditch? – Sonrió a su amigo, porque sabía que Remus odiaba volar en escoba, decía que era " _más incómodo que meterse un duende de Cornualles en los calzoncillos"_.

\- Voy a estudiar a la biblioteca. – Contestó Remus.

\- ¿A estudiar? – Preguntó James, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿A la biblioteca? – Sirius, por su parte, abrió los ojos como platos – Remus, no sé si nos has escuchado, ¡son las siete de la mañana y es sábado! ¡Puedes quedarte acostado! – Vociferó Sirius.

Un cuadro lo mandó callar - "¡ _ya no se respeta nada!_ " – y el muchacho de pelo largo y oscuro tuvo que pedir perdón por su falta de consideración.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo a nada, así que creo que lo mejor es que me ponga al día los fines de semana. – Remus se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaban en la larga mesa de Gryffindor y se servían un café. – Además, me gusta madrugar. Llevo haciéndolo desde que empezamos en Hogwarts, pero es imposible que vosotros lo sepáis porque nunca os habéis levantado antes de las diez y media de la mañana los días que no hay clase.

Sus amigos se miraron. _Ha perdido la cabeza_. Pero Remus no hizo caso a sus miradas extrañadas. Aquella mañana, el Gran Comedor, pero sobre todo la mesa de Gryffindor, contaba con más alumnos de los que cabría esperar, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. Remus suponía que todos aquellos chicos y chicas, a los que no veía habitualmente madrugar, se habrían levantado temprano para hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. Según le habían repetido James y Sirius, el equipo necesitaba un guardián y dos cazadores.

Remus untaba su tostada con mermelada de cereza cuando una lechuza grisácea y pequeña entró volando y se dirigió hacia él. Era la lechuza que le llevaba el periódico _El Profeta_ , porque Remus sentía la fuerte necesidad en todo momento de saber qué ocurría a su alrededor, y más aún en el mundo mágico. En portada aparecía un empleado del Ministerio de Magia explicando los detalles de un violento atentado que había sufrido una familia _muggle_ cerca de Londres. _Un incidente aislado_ , decía ese tal Jeremy Pills mirando seriamente desde la fotografía. Remus se detuvo a leer todo el artículo, que minutos después le pidieron James y Sirius, sentados frente a él. Ya era bastante raro que sus dos amigos le pidiesen el periódico para leer uno de los artículos, pero es que además ambos chicos parecían más conmocionados de lo normal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que James Potter y Sirius Black tenían la sensibilidad de una piedra.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Remus los miraba con atención, estudiando las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban Sirius y James.

\- ¡POTTER! ¡BLACK! ¡OS QUIERO VER EN MEDIO MINUTO EN EL CAMPO, ASÍ QUE BEBED DEPRISA! – Susan, la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor, se había bebido su café de un sorbo y cogió un par de trozos de pastel para ir comiendo por el camino.

\- Nos vemos a la hora de comer Lunático. – Dijo James terminando de tomar su café y engullendo, sin apenas masticar, lo que le quedaba de tostada.

Sirius, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era llevarse cinco o seis bollos y diez u once trozos de pastel de chocolate y nata.

Remus vio a sus dos amigos desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor, así que él se quedó solo, terminando su desayuno y hojeando el periódico mientras pensaba en las caras de Sirius y James al leer ávidamente la noticia. Remus miró entonces hacia el techo encantado que le cubría. El día era gris y amenazaba tormenta. Se compadeció de sus amigos por tener que estar toda la mañana fuera, con el frío que debía hacer. Pero quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta ¿no?

 _Ya es hora de empezar a trabajar_ , pensó Remus, así que se levantó de la mesa, cogió todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor, pero Lily Evans acababa de cruzar las puertas acompañada de Severus Snape y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercase a ellos.

\- Buenos días. – Remus miró primero a Lily y luego a Snape, que le dedicó una larga mirada antes de girar la cabeza sin despegar los labios.

\- Voy a desayunar Lily. – Severus comenzó a andar en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin con paso y gestos nerviosos. James, Sirius y Peter insistía en que andaba como una chica. Remus sabía que eso no era cierto.

\- Muy bien, Sev. – Lily miró a Remus con una leve chispa de disculpa en los ojos por lo maleducado que había sido su amigo con él. – Lo siento. No es que tú le caigas mal – se apresuró a explicar la chica, aunque Remus sabía que era mentira – pero como tus amigos son quienes son… Aunque yo le he dicho millones de veces que no eres como ellos y…

\- Está bien Lily, no todos podemos llevarnos bien, es algo natural. No me siento ofendido. - Remus sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso y se le encogía el estómago cuando Lily Evans le dedicó aquella sonrisa que sólo le pertenecía a ella. James tenía razón, _la sonrisa encantadora de la "encantadora" Lily Evans_ hacia que las piernas le temblasen un poco bajo los pantalones y la túnica, y que no pudiese evitar sonreír.

\- Qué bueno eres Remus. – Su voz sonaba dulce y aterciopelada, y sus enormes ojos verdes y cálidos le traspasaban, o al menos eso sentía Remus. – Venía a darte tu horario de las guardias de octubre. – La chica le tendió un trozo rectangular de pergamino y, al hacerlo, le rozó la mano. - ¿Te ibas ya?

\- Sí. – Remus miró el horario que Lily le había tendido y luego la miró a ella. – Voy a la biblioteca, con tantas actividades durante la semana apenas puedo dedicar tiempo a estudiar.

\- Te entiendo. – Y Lily volvió a sonreírle – Nos veremos por allí entonces. Yo voy después de desayunar con Severus. – Lily Evans dijo esto último como disculpándose, porque claro, si iba con Severus no podría sentarse a estudiar con él, como hacían a menudo.

\- No importa, debes estar cansada de verme a todas horas, ahora que somos prefectos.

\- No digas tonterías. – Lily le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro y miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. – Bueno, te dejo para que puedas estudiar. Annie me está esperando. Hasta luego. – Lily Evans fue a sentarse junto a su amiga.

Esa mañana Remus pudo terminar sus redacciones para Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pudo, por fin, hacer sus ejercicios de Pociones, y también pudo estudiar su _Libro de Encantamientos 5º curso_ , e incluso se adelantó a lo que habían visto en clase. También tuvo tiempo de repasar lo que habían practicado esa semana en Transformaciones – la profesora McGonagall les estaba enseñando a convertir el líquido en objetos sólidos – y a estudiar las propiedades medicinales de la _hiedra venenosa_ para la asignatura de Herbología. Después de hacer todo esto, Remus Lupin se sintió notablemente mejor, menos culpable. Se había quitado un peso de encima, porque cuando Remus Lupin sentía que estaba retrasándose en su trabajo, el miedo se apoderaba de él y le dolía el pecho sólo de imaginar que podría suspender alguna asignatura, aunque sus amigos, pero sobre todo Peter, insistían siempre en que a él nunca le pasaría eso.

Cuando vio que se acercaba la hora de comer, Remus se levantó de la mesa, saludó a Lily, que cuchicheaba con Snape, sentados ambos en una de las mesas de estudio, y se fue en busca de sus amigos. No le hizo falta buscar mucho. Justo cuando él iba a entrar al Gran Comedor para ver si ya habían llegado allí, Sirius y James se acercaban, subiendo la escalera, empapados y llenos de barro.

\- ¡Vaya! Me recordáis a Blumer cubierto de mierda. – Remus les sonrió, lo que le costó que Sirius le tirase uno de sus guantes, sucio y empapado, a la cara.

\- ¡Calla! – Sirius se acercó hasta él para recoger su guante. – Ha sido la peor mañana de mi vida, en serio, menos mal que al menos ya tenemos a todo el equipo y había gente que merecía la pena, porque si no…

James y Sirius iban directos al Gran Comedor, dejando un rastro de barro, pisadas y gotas tras de sí.

\- ¿No vais a cambiaros? – Les preguntó Remus.

\- ¡Bah! Después. – dijo James despreocupadamente.

\- Si Filch os ve así os hará limpiarlo. – A veces Remus pensaba que a James y Sirius les gustaba que los castigasen.

\- ¡Tenemos hambre Remus! – Exclamó su melenudo amigo Sirius.

\- Id a cambiaros de ropa, por favor. – El gesto de Remus era implorante. – Sabéis que si vamos al Gran Comedor, os ven así, y me ven a mí con vosotros, pueden llamarme la atención.

\- Esto de que seas prefecto es un asco, Lunático. Antes sólo nos regañabas, pero ahora también tenemos que hacerte caso. – James gruñó y cambió de dirección para ir hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Remus les acompañó, así podría dejar sus cosas en el dormitorio. De camino a la Sala Común, mientras subían tramos de escaleras y recorrían los pasillos del castillo (ahora con más gente que cuando salieron esa misma mañana), Sirius y James le contaron a Remus que seguramente seleccionarían a dos chicas como cazadoras, " _que eran muy rápidas_ ", de cuarto y sexto curso respectivamente. Se llamaban Sally Shepard y Cynthia Wadlow, y serían compañeras de Sirius, que también era cazador.

\- ¿Y quién será el nuevo guardián? – Preguntó Remus.

\- ¿Conoces a Will Davis? Ese chico tan alto, pelirrojo, de tercero. – Remus asintió a lo que su amigo Sirius le decía. – Es bastante bueno, sólo necesita entrenar un poco, ¿verdad Jamie?

\- ¿Y tú qué has hecho? – Preguntó James después de asentir a la pregunta de Sirius.

\- Terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer y estudiar un poco, ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo, aunque tengo que terminar de leer un libro para Aritmancia, pero lo haré esta tarde, o mañana. – Contestó Remus.

\- No tienes remedio Remus. _Sangre de dragón._ – Dijo Sirius, pronunciando la contraseña ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que les dejó pasar, guiñándoles un ojo con picardía. – Creo que eres la única persona del planeta que se preocupa por las redacciones y los deberes.

\- Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente a la que le preocupan esas cosas. – Dijo Remus, entrando a la Sala Común. – Podríais aprovechar que hoy hace mal tiempo para terminar los deberes.

\- Ya veremos. – Dijo Sirius sonriendo a James.

Remus suspiró con cansancio. No tenía nada que hacer con aquellos dos. A veces creía que Lily tenía razón, que no tenía nada en común con esos chicos despreocupados, ruidosos y molestos. A veces. Pero luego se acordaba de lo sinceros, nobles y protectores que eran, sobre todo con él. Aunque era cierto que se pasaban con sus bromas, y que por eso tenían la fama que tenían entre el alumnado de Hogwarts, pero nadie los conocía tan bien como Remus Lupin, y sabía que James y Sirius rezaban para que así siguiese siendo, porque a ellos les encantaba ser quienes eran. No soportarían que todos supiesen que, muy en el fondo, tenían corazón.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a una de las mesas de la Sala Común, donde Peter jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Jack Wilson, un chico de tercero con el que a Peter le gustaba pasar el rato. Después de saludar a su amigo, los tres chicos se perdieron escaleras arriba, en dirección a su dormitorio. Remus decidió esperarlos leyendo sobre la cama hasta que volviesen de la ducha y pudiesen bajar a comer, de modo que sacó su libro de Aritmancia de la mochila y lo abrió por el sexto capítulo, titulado _significados de los números impares_. Remus decidió sacar un trozo de pergamino para tomar algunas anotaciones que más tarde le sirviesen para elaborar una buena redacción cuando un grito agudo rompió el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente. Remus Lupin esperaba que sus amigos no tuviesen nada que ver.

 _Se están duchando, Remus, se están duchando._

Pero nada más salir al pasillo, escuchó las risas – inconfundibles ya – de Sirius y James que, con las toallas aún atadas alrededor de la cintura, sostenían un cubo y miraban desde la balaustrada del pasillo hacia abajo, a la Sala Común.

\- ¡¿Qué Evans?! ¡¿Se te han bajado los humos?! – Gritó James, riendo aún.

Al momento siguiente los dos chicos corrieron hacia su dormitorio, arrastraron a Remus hacia el interior, e intentaron atrancar la puerta con un encantamiento, pero no había pasado un segundo – Remus no había abierto aún la boca – cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Lily Evans los miraba desde la puerta, empapada desde la cabeza a los pies de agua y barro. Remus suponía que sus amigos habían decidido coger agua y poner en remojo sus trajes de quidditch en un cubo. El contenido de ese cubo había terminado sobre su pelirroja compañera.

\- Estáis castigados. – Lily pronunció esas palabras sin perder los nervios, cosa que sorprendió a Remus. No creía que él mismo fuese capaz de mantener la compostura en esa situación. – Vestíos y venid a verme después de comer, cuando haya pensado vuestro castigo. – Tras decir esto, Lily cerró la puerta, aunque un poco más fuerte de lo normal, eso sí.

\- Pero ¿por qué habéis hecho eso? – Remus miró a James y Sirius, que aún seguían riendo, a pesar de que un castigo se cerniese sobre sus cabezas huecas.

\- Lo haría cien millones de veces sólo por ver a la estúpida sabelotodo de Lily Evans perder los estribos. – James sonrió con esa cara de "¿pretendes impedirlo?"

\- Lily no os ha hecho nada. – Dijo Remus.

\- "Lily no os ha hecho nada" – repitió Sirius con voz aguda. – Es divertido Remus, ¿has visto como tenía la cara de roja mientras intentaba contenerse?

\- Pues yo no le veo la gracia. – Remus se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que sus amigos terminasen de vestirse. – La tenéis tomada con ella porque es amiga de Snape.

\- No digas tonterías Lunático, la tenemos tomada con ella porque se cree mejor que todo el mundo. Siempre va por ahí, sonriendo y siendo simpática con todos, como si la gente necesitase que se metiesen en sus problemas. Aunque no la culpo, no tiene amigos, su vida tiene que ser muy aburrida. – James se revolvió el pelo frente al espejo. - ¿Te gusta Lily Evans, Remus? – Miró a su amigo desde el reflejo del espejo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

\- ¡No! ¡No me gusta Lily! Es que yo tengo dos dedos de frente. – Remus se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- A Remus le gusta Evans, a Remus le gusta Evans. – canturrearon James y Sirius entre risas, acercándose a él, revolviéndole el pelo con la mano y haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¡Parad! ¡Dejadme! – Remus se apartó de sus amigos - ¡Vamos a comer!

Y los tres chicos bajaron a comer al Gran Comedor, donde ya los esperaba Peter, que no había visto lo que había pasado, así que Sirius y James se recrearon en contar, con todo lujo de detalles, la gamberrada llevada a cabo contra Lily Evans. Remus miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, hasta que vio aparecer a Lily, que se había quedado duchándose. Llevaba el pelo suelto y algo húmedo, miró enfadada hacia donde ellos estaban sentados, aunque Remus esperaba que no estuviese enfadada con él, y se sentó junto a Annie, su compañera de dormitorio. El chico giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos a tiempo para ver como James Potter le enviaba a Lily un beso y le guiñaba un ojo.


	4. El plan perfecto

**EL PLAN PERFECTO**

Como todo Hogwarts sabía, Sirius Black era la oveja negra de la antiquísima familia de magos Black. En fin: era el primero en no ir a Slytherin, sino a Gryffindor; y no le iba mucho todo ese rollo de la superioridad de la pureza de sangre, ni de alucinar con la nobleza que corría por sus venas por pertenecer a una familia de chalados, siendo la majara de las majaras su madre. En su familia nunca antes se había dado una unión – matrimonial o de otro tipo – entre un mago o bruja y un _muggle_ , y según repetía cada vez que tenía ocasión su madre, Walburga Black, _eso no ocurriría jamás, sobre todo si ella podía impedirlo._

No era de extrañar, teniendo esto en cuenta, que todas las familias de _magos puros_ estuviesen relacionadas entre sí. Todos estaban, de uno u otro modo, emparentados. Así, Sirius Black era, por ejemplo, familia de los Malfoy. No sabía exactamente qué parentesco les unía, pero sabía que, por descabellado que pareciese, compartían al menos una gota de la misma sangre.

Por supuesto, a James esto le hacía mucha gracia y cada vez que veían al estúpido y arrogante Lucius Malfoy, con su cabello plateado peinado escrupulosamente hacia atrás, no paraba de repetirle a Sirius una y otra vez _"¡mira, tu primo!"_. Sirius le daba una sonora colleja a su amigo siempre que este decía eso: _"Puede que también sea primo tuyo, idiota"_ , le decía Sirius a James. Porque la familia de James también era una de las más antiguas de Gran Bretaña, pero al parecer, según le contó el propio chico, su familia se había descarriado hacía bastante tiempo, condenando el discurso sobre la pureza de sangre y apartándose de las familias más extremistas, a pesar de ser ellos mismos una de las familias mágicas más limpias de Gran Bretaña. Esto hizo que inmediatamente fuesen repudiados por algunas de las familias mágicas, entre ellas la de los Malfoy y la de los Black.

Todos estos pensamientos revoloteaban en la mente de Sirius desde que había visto pasar a Antonin Dolohov por la puerta del Gran Comedor, uno de los admiradores de Malfoy durante la estancia de este en el colegio, que por suerte había terminado séptimo curso el año anterior. Sirius siempre había sido incapaz de reconocer la gota de sangre que tenían en común Malfoy y él.

Detrás de Dolohov aparecieron Mulciber, Avery y su hermano pequeño. Regulus Black. El cazador de Gryffindor los siguió con la mirada y observó que se sentaban al lado de "Quejicus". Según tenía entendido Sirius, Snape era medio mago, así que no entendía muy bien por qué Malfoy y su camarilla se habían convertido en amigos de Snape, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy pertenecía a una de esas familias que, como la suya, estaban obsesionados con "la pureza", la diferencia era que Lucius se tragaba toda esa patraña. Ahora que Malfoy no estaba, Severus Snape contaba con la compañía de aquellos más cercanos a él, aunque nunca había sido un chico con un gran don de gentes.

Al girar la cabeza hacia James, vio como este le lanzaba un beso y le guiñaba un ojo a una enfurecida Lily Evans que lo miraba con el pelo húmedo cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara.

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó de repente Sirius para llamar la atención de sus amigos. - ¿No creéis que Evans está mucho más guapa ahora que se ha soltado la coleta?

Los cuatro chicos la miraron a la vez, lo que hizo que Lily frunciera el entrecejo, sin comprender que era lo que pasaba y comenzase a comer deprisa, observándolos de reojo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – James sonrió a su amigo. – Ahora que lo dices, debo reconocer que es cierto.

\- Lily Evans siempre ha sido guapa. – Murmuró Remus.

\- ¡Bah! Tú siempre has estado enamorado de ella porque es una repelente insufrible, tu opinión no cuenta. – Espetó James. - ¿Qué dices Pitt?

\- Creo que tenéis razón. – Dijo Peter mirando a la chica pelirroja, que continuaba fija en ellos, como si estuviesen locos.

\- Si no supiese quien es creo que incluso podría pedirle una cita.

Nada más salir estas palabras de la boca de James, Sirius escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, rociando a Remus, que estaba frente a él, y comenzó a reír como un loco. James también reía y le daba palmadas a su amigo en la espalda para que no se atragantase.

\- Seguro que Evans se pondría furiosa. – Dijo Peter distraídamente mientras se metía una alita de pollo en la boca y sonreía a James y a Sirius. – Quiero decir, como cree que eres un cretino… ¡por supuesto se equivoca Jamie! – Rectificó Peter.

De repente, el gesto de James y Sirius cambió. Sirius sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando su amigo, porque vio cómo se le abrían los ojos del cálido color del café detrás de las gafas, vio su boca entreabrirse ligeramente, tomando aire con lentitud a través de ella y vio cómo el dedo índice de su mano derecha se alzaba y rozaba sus labios.

\- ¡Eres un jodido genio Peter! – Gritó entonces James, levantándose del asiento y dándole un beso a su amigo en la cabeza. - ¡TE QUIERO!

Algunas chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos soltaron risitas divertidas al ver la escena. Peter se quedó muy serio, pensando qué quería decir James Potter con eso de que era un genio, y por qué le habría besado tan efusivamente. Remus Lupin observaba con seriedad a su amigo James, adivinando sus intenciones. Pero Sirius…Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a estallar en carcajadas y chocar la mano de su amigo James.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando Sirius y James se dignaron a aparecer por la Sala Común, como les había pedido Lily. Sirius había convencido a sus amigos de que _"necesitaban tomar el aire"_ y, a pesar de la fina lluvia que caía, decidieron sentarse en uno de los pasillos abovedados que daban al exterior. Hacía frío, sí, pero Sirius Black no iba a consentir que Lily Evans pensase que él era fácil de dominar, porque no lo era. Iría a la Sala Común cuando quisiese. Es más, cumpliría el castigo sólo si él lo deseaba, no había más que hablar.

Remus se había enfadado con ellos, porque _"es una prefecta, tenéis que tenerle un poquito de respeto"_ , pero al final había accedido a ir con ellos. Sirius quería a Remus, claro que le quería, pero a veces parecía su madre, bueno, parecía _"una madre"_ , porque la verdad era que la madre de Sirius nunca se había preocupado por lo que hacía su hijo, aunque lo cierto era que el chico prefería que así fuese, ya soportaba poco a su madre como para que encima fuese una pesada.

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en el pasillo, hablando de todo y nada, como solían hacer. Peter les contaba lo que había hecho esa mañana. Había quedado con Emma Jones _"para practicar encantamientos"_. Todos sus amigos sabían que estaba colado por esa chica de cuarto, pero preferían no meterse demasiado con él, porque también sabían que tenía muchos complejos. No era igual que cuando James se metía con Sirius, o al revés, o cuando estos dos se metían con Remus, porque ellos no se tomaban a las chicas tan a pecho como Pitt.

\- Pues nosotros hemos tenido que madrugar y pasar frío. – Gruñó Sirius, jugueteando con una florecilla que había arrancado del suelo. - ¡Malditas pruebas de quidditch! ¡Tengo un sueño que me caigo!

\- Te aseguro que esta noche dormirás divinamente Sirius. – Dijo Remus sonriéndole. – Ya veremos que os tiene preparado Lily.

Gracias a este comentario, el chico recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de James. Remus se frotó y volvió a ordenarse el pelo, que tenía un color entre rubio y rojizo.

\- Por cierto, acabo de recordar una curiosa escena que he presenciado esta mañana. – Volvió a hablar Remus. Todos sus amigos le miraron expectantes. – Hoy he visto a James Potter y Sirius Black leyendo el periódico.

\- ¡Serás tontaina! Creía que ibas a decir que le habías visto los calzones a Quejicus, o que McGonagall le pedía una cita a Dumbledore. – dijo James, dando esta vez un pequeño empujón a su amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado.

\- ¡Qué asco Jamie! ¡No digas esas guarrerías, por favor! – Sirius fingió sentir arcadas. – No sé cuál de esas dos cosas es más asquerosa.

\- ¿Qué era tan interesante como para captar vuestra atención? – Prosiguió Remus, evitando que sus compañeros cambiasen de conversación.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

\- Queríamos asegurarnos antes de deciros algo, porque son suposiciones de Sirius y mías, ¿verdad Canuto? – James miró a Sirius, que asintió, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared de piedra, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos. – No es nada seguro, pero por conversaciones que hemos escuchado y noticias que han ido apareciendo en _El Profeta_ a lo largo de este verano, creemos que se está formando una especie de banda de obsesos con la limpieza de la sangre mágica o algo así.

\- ¿Qué? – Remus frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué habéis oído?

\- Bueno, en mi casa siempre puedes escuchar estupideces de ese tipo, - dijo Sirius – pero este verano vino el padre de Lucius Malfoy a visitar a mis padres. Yo pasaba cerca del salón, porque iba a coger algo de comer a la despensa, y entonces lo oí. Estaba diciendo algo como que quedaba poco para ver sus deseos cumplidos. Que los únicos magos auténticos eran los que tenían la sangre limpia y le dijo a mis padres que tuviesen paciencia, que pronto todos ellos sonreirían triunfantes, que estaban preparando un golpe magistral, o algo así. No recuerdo las palabras exactas, porque la puerta estaba cerrada y Abraxas, el padre de Malfoy, hablaba casi susurrando.- Sirius terminó y miró a sus amigos. – No le di mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo mis padres están un poco pirados con todo eso de la pureza, y sus amigos también deben estarlo, así que no volví a pensar en esto hasta que Jamie me escribió. Su padre llegó a casa a principios de agosto con una noticia muy interesante, ¿no James?

\- Yo volvía a casa después de haber ido a volar un rato en escoba. Cuando entré a vi a mi padre hablando con la cabeza del señor Collins, el jefe de mi padre en el Ministerio, que salía de la chimenea. Mi padre decía que no podía ser que alguien hubiese hecho algo tan horrible, así que me escondí para que no cambiasen de conversación. Mi padre dijo entonces que quién habría podido asesinar a una familia _muggle_ con una maldición imperdonable. Si os soy sincero, se me encogió el estómago. Sentí sobre todo asco al imaginar a esos pobres _muggles_ siendo asesinados por algún mago demente. Esos días mi padre trabajó más de lo normal, como es _desmemorizador_ intentó sacarle información a los vecinos de la familia _muggle_ que había sido atacada, pero es como si se hubiesen metido fantasmas en esa casa, nadie vio ni oyó nada, aunque mi padre le dijo a mi madre que los cuerpos tenían señales de haber sido torturados y…- James respiró profundamente – que creía que el fanatismo por la sangre pura estaba llegando muy lejos. Puede que él escuchase algo más en el trabajo, no sé.

Todos callaron largo rato después de haber escuchado a Sirius y James. Sirius miró a Peter, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y miraba, asustado, al frente, al verde césped que invadía los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus, por su parte, miraba pensativo las baldosas del suelo.

\- Pero yo no leí nada de eso en el periódico este verano. – Murmuró Remus.

\- Porque no publicaron nada, no querían que cundiese el pánico, supongo. – Contestó James.

\- ¿Y creéis que la noticia sobre el ataque a unos _muggles_ que aparecía hoy en _El Profeta_ puede estar relacionada? – Preguntó Remus.

\- Tengo la corazonada de que sí. – Sirius miró el rostro de su amigo. Se fijó en la última cicatriz que se había ocasionado con la transformación. – Pero de momento no tenemos forma de saberlo, ¿no?

Los ojos de James y Remus se dirigieron, de repente y casi al mismo tiempo, hacia la izquierda, hacia la puerta principal del castillo, por donde Dolohov salía con sus compañeros de Slytherin. En más de una ocasión los habían escuchado insultando a algún alumno o alumna, llamándoles _sangre sucia_. Ellos eran todo lo que Remus, Peter, James y Sirius odiaban.

Sirius tuvo que aguantar la cara sonriente de Lily Evans cuando llegaron a la Sala Común. La chica les regañó delante de todos. En primer lugar, por haberle tirado un cubo lleno de barro a una prefecta y compañera suya. En segundo lugar, por no haber ido inmediatamente después de comer a hablar con ella para escuchar cuál sería su castigo. Sirius y James la miraban socarronamente, pero decidieron no contestarle absolutamente nada porque Remus ya estaba bastante enfadado con ellos por todo el tema de la dichosa broma del cubo, no podían permitirse seguir llenando el vaso de agua. De modo que permanecieron todo lo impasibles que podían, porque a Sirius se le escapó una risita que disimuló tosiendo en más de una ocasión.

\- Vuestro castigo será ayudar a Hagrid toda la semana, empezando ahora mismo. – Dijo Lily con expresión triunfante.

James y Sirius se miraron con una leve sonrisa en los labios, que esperaban no fuese percibida por su compañera. Les extrañaba que Evans no supiese que ellos dos eran grandes amigos de Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, así que no entendían por qué les había puesto ese castigo, seguro que Hagrid les ayudaba en todo lo que pudiese.

\- ¿Tenemos que ir ahora? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- Eso es. Os estará esperando desde hace rato. – Contestó Lily. – Así que vamos. – La pelirroja se puso una bonita capa verde sobre los hombros y los miró a ambos como diciéndoles "¡venga! ¡que no tengo todo el día!".

\- ¿Vienes tú también? – James dirigió primero una mirada extrañada a Sirius y luego a Remus, el cual le sonreía divertido desde la espalda de Lily Evans.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No quiero que engañéis al pobre Hagrid. Además, tengo que ayudarle con unos asuntos, así que aprovecharé la visita. – Lily llegó hasta el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y miró hacia atrás, a James y Sirius. - ¿queréis venir? No podremos volver hasta que hayáis terminado, así que, cuanto más tarde empecéis, más tarde volveremos.

Sirius y James siguieron a Lily Evans sin cruzar palabra, después de haber cogido sus respectivas capas. Fuera hacía frío, sobre todo porque la lluvia te empapaba la ropa y el aire hacía que la humedad te llegase hasta los huesos. A pesar de ser casi las cinco de la tarde el cielo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, y eso ya era mucho decir porque allí anochecía muy temprano. Lily los miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa divertida y casi infantil en el rostro. Andaba delante de ellos y, por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, Sirius se dio cuenta de que daba pequeños saltitos al caminar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – Preguntó Sirius en un susurro.

\- ¿Que qué vamos a hacer con ella? – James lo miró sonriente. - ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho Peter hoy mientras comíamos? – Sirius asintió, impaciente por escuchar a su amigo. – Pues estoy pensando en preparar algo que abochorne a Evans. No se aún que será, podría darle un beso delante de todos, o declararme. O algo mucho peor, no sé… - James se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.

Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada, provocando que Lily Evans volviese a mirarlos. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid los tres chicos ya iban bastante empapados, así que pasaron y dejaron las capas colgadas junto a la chimenea. Hagrid no paró de regañar a Sirius y James porque "eso no se le hace a una compañera, y menos si es Lily", por eso "ahora tendréis que trabajar duro ahí fuera".

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó James. - ¡Está lloviendo a cántaros!

\- He pensado que, como os hizo tanta gracia mojarme y llenarme de barro, podríais ayudar a Hagrid a cavar el huerto. Sabéis que en un mes será Halloween, así que Hagrid va a plantar ya las calabazas. Hoy tan sólo tenéis que cavar la tierra, mañana Hagrid os dirá lo que hay que hacer. – Lily los miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Sirius pensó que James tenía razón. Esa chica, en el fondo, era una retorcida.

\- ¡Hagrid! ¡No puedes permitir esto! ¡Vamos a empaparnos y fuera hace mucho frío! – Protestó Sirius.

\- Lo siento chicos, creo que Lily tiene razón, y tenéis que aprender a no ir haciendo esas cosas. – La voz de Hagrid sonó firme y pasó una mano por los hombros de Lily. – No creo que tardéis mucho en hacer las zanjas.

Al ver que era imposible que Hagrid se pusiese de su parte, porque "la encantadora Lily Evans" le había encandilado con esa sonrisa resplandeciente de la que siempre se quejaba James, los chicos salieron fuera e intentaron hacer el trabajo lo más rápido posible, aunque no pudieron evitar empaparse. Una hora más tarde, aproximadamente, Lily decidió que era suficiente, salió de casa de Hagrid dándole las gracias por "el maravilloso té que me has preparado, no hacía falta", y volvió con los chicos corriendo hacia el castillo. Sirius estaba de muy mal humor. Estaba empapado, igual que por la mañana, lleno de barro y tenía un hambre voraz. "Podría comerme un hipogrifo" le había dicho a James mientras corrían de vuelta al castillo. Una vez dentro, Lily les dijo que lo mejor sería que tomasen una ducha caliente para evitar resfriarse. Ella misma le pediría a la señora Pomfrey una poción para evitar que enfermasen.

\- Encima tendremos que darte las gracias. – Murmuró James.

\- Nada de esto habría pasado si tu amigo y tú no fueseis tan graciosillos. Y sí, podríais darme las gracias. La profesora McGonagall quería que os enviase con Filch a limpiar la comida podrida que Peeves tiró esta mañana en el aula de Pociones, así que mojaros un poco no ha sido tan malo, después de todo. – La chica volvía a caminar delante de ellos, subiendo escaleras y cruzando largos pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda. – _Sangre de dragón_.

El retrato se abrió y los tres cruzaron hacia la Sala Común. Allí vieron a Remus, sentado frente a la chimenea con Peter, a quien le estaba explicando el movimiento que debía hacer con la mano para conseguir transformar la forma de una piedra. Cuando ambos miraron a Sirius y James, sonrieron, sobre todo Remus.

\- ¿Qué tal vuestro paseo? – Preguntó Remus sonriendo más ampliamente.

Al instante, Sirius le hizo una seña a James, fue una breve mirada, pero se entendieron a la perfección, como siempre, y se abalanzaron sobre Remus, que estalló en carcajadas mientras lo llenaban de barro a él y después a Peter, que había intentado escapar, pero no había sido muy rápido. Remus no paraba de gritar "¡parad de una vez!" y, cuando por fin pararon, parecía que los cuatro hubiesen ido a cavar el huerto de Hagrid. Sirius levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver cómo Lily Evans, sonriente, los miraba desde las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Movió levemente la cabeza, negando, y siguió subiendo.

Sirius volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Remus también miraba como se perdía la melena pelirroja escaleras arriba, mientras James se revolvía el pelo húmedo por la lluvia y caminaba hacia el baño de los chicos.

\- ¡Vamos! – Gritó James. - ¡Que vamos a coger una pulmonía!

La luna brillaba por fin fuera, en el cielo despejado de nubes. Había parado de llover. Sirius no podía dormir. Estaba ansioso. Impaciente. Cada vez quedaba menos para la luna llena, y su amigo Remus volvería a transformarse. De nuevo no podrían estar con él, porque aún no habían encontrado la manera de convertirse en _animagos_ , y Sirius estaba preocupado, porque no creía ser capaz de imaginar el dolor, el sufrimiento, por el que pasaba su amigo cada vez que la luna llena se alzaba en lo alto, en el cielo. El joven de cabello negro y largo se incorporó un poco en la cama. Miró a sus tres compañeros de habitación. Vio a Peter, roncando levemente, que tenía un apacible sueño. Vio a James, que dormía en una posición extraña, con una pierna en cada extremo de la cama. A Sirius le parecía que había crecido mucho ese verano. El pelo, siempre alborotado, de James le caía por la frente y su mano izquierda reposaba sobre el pecho. Por último, observó a Remus, que dormía tranquilamente. Sirius se preguntaba si sus sueños también serían tranquilos, si aparecerían bestias en ellos, pero sobre todo, Sirius se preguntó qué debías sentir al perder el control de tu ser.


	5. Amigos

**AMIGOS**

Peter Pettigrew siempre había sido demasiado bajito y algo rechoncho para su edad. No es que estuviese gordo, pero tampoco podría decirse que era un figurín. Si echaba la mirada hacia atrás y examinaba los primeros recuerdos de su infancia, Peter siempre se veía acompañado de algún niño que se reía de él, que le llamaba gordo, o feo, o alguna cosa similar. Podía recordar también múltiples empujones que habían terminado con su trasero en el suelo. Podía recordar las risas de los chicos que se metían con él, y las risas de las niñas que le señalaban desde la distancia.

Pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts todo cambió. En primer lugar, porque el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió que debía pertenecer a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, "el lugar donde habitan los valientes". Peter nunca se había sentido especialmente valiente, así que con frecuencia se preguntaba por qué habría ido a parar allí, a Gryffindor. Él no era como James, como Sirius, o como Remus, o al menos no se sentía así. _Tal vez_ – pensaba Peter – _el Sombrero supo que yo deseo ser así y por eso creyó conveniente darme una oportunidad enviándome a Gryffindor_. Además, Peter tuvo la suerte de ser compañero de habitación de las tres personas más valientes, honestas e inteligentes que hubiese conocido jamás. Le impresionaba el hecho de ser amigo suyo. Él. Peter Pettigrew. Pero lo que hacía que una oleada cálida se expandiese por su pecho era que esos tres chicos con los que compartía habitación y travesuras descabelladas (a las que se veía arrastrado la mayoría de las veces) no le juzgaban. No veían en él a un bajito, cobardica y rechoncho muchacho. No. Peter Pettigrew era su amigo, le ayudaban, le hacían bromas, se reían con él, le hacían regalos de Navidad…le apreciaban. Y Peter se sentía muy agradecido, porque sus tres amigos no eran "cualquiera", eran James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, posiblemente tres de los chicos más conocidos (para bien o para mal) de Hogwarts. Siendo su amigo nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo de reojo o a burlarse de él.

Peter miró a James, al que el profesor Flitwick estaba regañando porque no para de hablar con Sirius y de molestar a Liss Lewis, una chica de Ravenclaw que estaba sentada delante de ellos. Peter sonrió. La cara de James dibujaba un gesto entre pasota y arrogante, parecía intocable. Eso era lo que despertaba más admiración en Peter, la actitud de James y Sirius. Era como si se supiesen inmortales, eternos, no había conocido a nadie más seguro de sí mismo. Remus, por otra parte, era un chico firme y con las ideas claras, y aunque participaba en las travesuras de sus compañeros, era el que ponía un poco de cordura a sus ideas descabelladas.

Peter miró la cajita de madera sobre la que tenían que practicar el encantamiento _cistem aperio_ , que hacía que un objeto se abriese o rompiese a base de fuertes sacudidas. Peter no era muy bueno en Encantamientos, la verdad es que no era brillante en nada, pero al menos, y con la ayuda de Remus (sobre todo), iba superando los cursos. Eso también era algo que admiraba de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Remus era muy inteligente y, nadie sabía por qué, le gustaba estudiar, así que era normal que siempre tuviese sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas, pero James y Sirius estudiaban incluso menos que él mismo, practicaban los hechizos una o dos veces (como mucho) y hacían las redacciones el último día. Pues a pesar de todo esto, nunca sacaban menos de notable.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase de Encantamientos, en la que Peter no fue capaz ni siquiera de conseguir que su cajita se moviese un milímetro, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Les tocaba Pociones con Slytherin. Peter odiaba la asignatura de Pociones, no por el profesor Slughorn, que era bastante buen profesor, a pesar de ser el jefe de la casa más odiada por los gryffindor y de su tendencia a clasificar a los alumnos según sus capacidades, mostrando más favoritismo por aquellos que él consideraba que llegarían más lejos en el futuro. Si Peter odiaba Pociones era porque le parecía la asignatura más endiabladamente complicada de todas, tenías que ser muy perfeccionista para ser realmente bueno, de lo contrario, por mucho que estudiases o por mucho empeño que le pusieses, no pasabas de ser mediocre.

\- Esta noche podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. – Susurró James a sus tres amigos mientras esperaban en el frío pasillo de las mazmorras a que llegase el profesor Slughorn.

\- ¿A dónde? – Sirius preguntó bajando también la voz. Sus compañeros de clase estaban alrededor, esperando igual que ellos.

\- No sé, podríamos ir a Honeydukes, o podríamos colarnos en el despacho de Filch y mirar en el cajón de objetos confiscados, puede que encontremos algo que merezca la pena, alguna bengala del Dr. Filibuster, por ejemplo. – James sonrió mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

\- Conmigo no contéis. – Dijo Remus. – Sé que si os digo que no hagáis nada no me vais a hacer caso, así que prefiero hacer como que no he tenido nada que ver. – Remus se encogió de hombros. Al instante, Sirius y James le abrazaron efusivamente.

\- Eres el mejor Amigo-Prefecto del mundo, Lunático. – Susurró Sirius. - ¿Y tú Pitt? ¿Tú vendrás, no?

\- No sé Canuto… - Peter se retorció los dedos, indeciso. – Vosotros ya sois muy altos y no creo que podamos meternos todos bajo la capa este año.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Pitt!, puedes venir si quieres, ya nos apañaremos, aunque la capa nos venga un poco justa a los tres. – Contestó James.

\- No, no, en serio, id vosotros, no me importa. – Peter les sonrió. Lo cierto es que, desde la última vez que salieron los cuatro, cuando Filch casi les pilló, Peter había decidido no salir por las noches.

James y Sirius se encogieron de hombros, "tú sabrás". Y como James Potter era incapaz de estar quieto más de cinco minutos, se giró a observar el pasillo. Severus Snape hablaba con Lily Evans a unos cinco metros de ellos. Peter siempre había pensado que "Quejicus", como lo llamaban sus amigos, estaba enamorado de Evans. Su forma de mirarla, de hablarle… La manera en la que miraba a Remus cada vez que lo veía hablando con ella... Peter no sentía antipatía por Severus Snape, pero tampoco le daba pena que sus amigos se metiesen con él, porque Peter ya había sido durante muchos años el blanco favorito de las burlas, y ver que ahora toda esa presión no recaía sobre él le reconfortaba, claro, que no diría esto en voz alta jamás.

Peter también sabía que Remus sentía algo por Lily. No podría afirmar que era amor, pero al menos parecía gustarle. El chico insistía en que sólo eran amigos, pero Peter sabía que había algo más, y sabía también que se lo ocultaba a James y a Sirius por miedo a lo que pudiesen pensar. Y todo esto lo sabía Peter porque era muy observador. Cuando eres "de los débiles", como pensaba él, tienes que saber mirar a tu alrededor, tienes que saber qué lugar es un buen refugio, tienes que saber bajo que árbol protegerte y no puedes permitir que se te escape ningún detalle.

Severus miraba a Lily. Cómo se apartaba el pelo de la cara, cómo movía los labios al hablar, cómo sonreía cálidamente y una chispa de luz aparecía al final de sus pupilas en sus maravillosos e hipnóticos ojos verdes. Era tan hermosa… Sus movimientos, su forma de caminar, su voz, su risa… Todo parecía formar parte de una danza meticulosamente coreografiada. Una danza sutil y lenta, delicada. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Lily, porque ella era preciosa, inteligente, amable, risueña y él era… Severus Snape. Severus "el raro". Severus "el del pelo sucio". Severus…

\- ¡Quejicus! ¡Eh, Quejicus!

Severus se puso rígido. Sentía la rabia recorrer todos los poros de su piel.

Potter.

Black.

Potter y Black.

Las dos personas que más odiaba en todo el mundo. No le dio tiempo a mirar cuando sintió que el aire frío de las mazmorras acariciaba sus piernas y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Sus mejillas se encendieron, poniéndose colorado y notando la sangre, caliente de ira, agolpándose contra ellas. Bajó la mirada para evitar cruzarse con los ojos de Lily y se subió rápidamente los pantalones. Por suerte, la túnica había evitado que todos sus compañeros le viesen la ropa interior. Todo el pasillo había quedado en silencio. Sus compañeros no hablaban, ni siquiera respiraban demasiado fuerte, haciendo más tenso el momento. Mulciber y Avery agarraron sus varitas sin alzarlas. Severus no sabía si era realmente por el deseo de protegerlo o porque no soportaban a aquellos dos idiotas, igual que él. Cualquier excusa era buena para enzarzarse en una pelea con ellos…

\- ¡Potter! – Oyó gritar a Lily. - ¡Pídele disculpas ahora mismo o me veré obligada a hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre tu comportamiento!

\- ¿Disculpas? ¡Que me pida disculpas él a mí por tener que aguantar la visión de su pelo sucio y su enorme narizota!

James y Sirius comenzaron a reír. Peter Pettigrew también reía, mirando con asquerosa pasión a sus amigos. Algunos de los chicos y chicas que esperaban junto a ellos en el pasillo – los gryffindor sobre todo, pero también algunas chicas de Slytherin – intentaban ahogar la risa mirando hacia otro lado, y eso era más de lo que Severus podía soportar. Cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra James Potter que le hizo caer contra la pared del pasillo. El ruido fue seco cuando la espalda del chico chocó contra la fría piedra. Severus no pudo saborear durante mucho tiempo ver a Potter en el suelo, porque al momento siguiente una fuerza brutal le empujó a él mismo contra la otra pared. El chico creyó que se había roto todos los huesos de la espalda. Apenas podía respirar y sus pulmones, doloridos, daban bocanadas ansiosas por recibir oxígeno. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a Sirius Black blandiendo la varita, apuntándole.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Black, baja la varita! – Lily se dirigía hacia Sirius.

Severus veía algo borroso, blanquecino, pero podía ver al estúpido de Remus Lupin intentando ayudar a James Potter a incorporarse. Una sonrisa teñida de dolor apareció en los labios de Severus Snape. No solía perder los estribos delante de Lily, pero ya estaba harto de que se riesen de él y de que Lily lo mirase como lo hacía, como si dijese "pobre Severus". Pues él le iba a demostrar que sabía defenderse de esos dos idiotas engreídos. Nunca más permitiría que Lily le mirase con lástima, que le considerase una pobre víctima de Potter y Black.

\- ¡No vuelvas a atreverte Snape! – Vociferó Sirius.

Black estaba como loco, Lily no era capaz de sujetarle y tuvo que ser ayudada por Remus, que había conseguido que James se pusiese de pie contra la pared. Avery y Mulciber dieron un paso adelante, con la clara intención de pillar desprevenido a Sirius. En medio de todos aquellos gritos, de aquel alboroto que apenas había durado unos segundos pero que comenzaban a parecer horas, llegó el profesor Slughorn, que miraba inmóvil la escena.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó el profesor con su habitual voz quebradiza.

\- ¡ÉL! – Sirius seguía moviéndose y señalándole con un dedo acusador, mientras el pelo, desordenado, le caía por la cara.

\- Señorita Evans, señor Lupin, ¿pueden llevar a los señores Potter y Snape a la enfermería? No tienen muy buen aspecto. Vengan después de clase a contarme qué ha sucedido. – El profesor miró a Sirius, que aún parecía excitado por los acontecimientos. – Y lleven al señor Black con ustedes. Creo que necesita tomar un poco de aire.

Severus vio a Lily acercarse a él. Su cabello rojizo le rozó la cara cuando se agachó para intentar levantarlo del suelo. Olía a frutas del bosque y a agua fresca. El chico cerró los ojos al percibir el aroma de Lily, intentando memorizarlo, aunque lo conocía como si fuese parte de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Lily mientras caminaban por el pasillo, detrás de Lupin, Potter y Black. - ¿Te duele mucho, Sev?

\- No, se me pasará pronto. La señora Pomfrey me dará algún tónico y estaré bien en un par de minutos. Ya verás. – Severus sonrió a su amiga, pero esta lo miraba seriamente mientras caminaban por el corredor de las mazmorras que llevaba hasta la escalinata del primer piso.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Severus? – Murmuró la chica.

\- ¿Por qué hice qué? – La voz de Severus sonó cortante y brusca.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿por qué le atacaste con ese hechizo?

\- Me insultó, y estoy harto de sus tonterías, la verdad. – Severus miraba al suelo. Caminaba cojeando levemente y el cabello le caía ambos lados de la cara, ocultándole el rostro de la mirada de su amiga.

\- Pero Sev, ahora te castigarán. – Lily parecía apenada. – Y además, tú no eres como ellos, tú eres más maduro Sev.

\- Si tú dices algo en mi favor seguro que mi castigo es menor, ni siquiera tienes que mentir, has sido testigo de que, desde que entramos en Hogwarts, Potter y Black no han dejado de hacerme la vida imposible. – Murmuró Severus.

Lily chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Estas cosas no son acumulativas, los profesores sólo se preocupan por saber qué ha pasado exactamente esta vez, nada más.

\- ¡Pero Lily! ¿Crees que es justo que mi castigo sea igual que el de ellos?

\- No sé Severus…

Severus Snape sintió cómo se le encogía algo dentro del pecho. Era doloroso. ¿Lily se estaba poniendo de parte de Potter y sus amigos? ¡Él era su amigo! ¡Eran amigos desde hacía años! ¡Él era quien la escuchaba y la consolaba! ¡Él era la persona que siempre estaría dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo por ella! ¿Y así se lo agradecía? Severus se soltó del brazo de Lily bruscamente y comenzó a caminar solo por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos después de la hora de la comida. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban apuntados a grupos de estudio, a torneos de juegos (como el ajedrez mágico, por ejemplo), a quidditch… Y los que no lo estaban, iban a estudiar a la biblioteca o descansaban de una dura mañana de clases en la Sala Común. Lily Evans estaba apuntada a muchos grupos de estudio, a los que asistía casi siempre con Remus Lupin o con Severus Snape, pero esa tarde ninguno de los tres pudo reunirse con sus compañeros. Severus Snape estaría en la enfermería hasta la hora de la cena, igual que James Potter. Ambos habían resultado levemente heridos esa mañana en una pelea en las mazmorras. La señora Pomfrey había dictaminado que los dos chicos tenían unos pequeños traumatismos en las costillas, así que les dio un tónico de color blanquecino y les dijo que tendrían que permanecer allí, en observación, hasta la hora de la cena, como mínimo.

Remus y Lily, por otra parte, habían tenido que ir a hablar con el profesor Slughorn y, más tarde, con la profesora McGonagall, por ser esta la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Ambos decidieron que se les quitaría, tanto a James como a Severus, veinte puntos a sus respectivas casas, y además, los dos chicos ayudarían a Filch a desatascar los baños del segundo piso (que todo sea dicho, había sido cosa de James y Sirius). A Black, por su parte, le quitaron otros diez puntos, pero el castigo que le impusieron consistía en ayudar a la señora Pince en la biblioteca durante todo el mes, desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las ocho, cuando se cerraba la biblioteca.

Ahora, Lily caminaba lentamente hacia la enfermería, sola. No tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero tenía que ir a comunicarles a los dos chicos sus castigos y la pérdida de puntos. Y si no quería llegar era porque Severus se había enfadado con ella. Lily no comprendía muy bien por qué. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese? Era prefecta y tenía que ser lo más justa posible. Sabía que Potter y Black eran dos inmaduros estúpidos e insensibles, pero Severus conocía las normas, sabía que no estaba permitido usar la magia para atacar a ningún compañero, sabía que Lily les habría puesto un castigo o que se lo habría dicho a la jefa de su casa, pero Sev había preferido actuar por su cuenta, ¿y se enfadaba con ella? ¡No había quien le entendiese! ¿Acaso pensaba que por el mero hecho de ser prefecta podía protegerle y hacer lo que le viniese en gana? ¡Ni siquiera Potter y Black pensaban semejante idiotez! Al menos ellos no le habían pedido a Remus que intercediese por ellos, como si tuviesen carta blanca. Al menos ellos se responsabilizaban de sus acciones y no ponían excusas.

Cuando entró a la enfermería le dijo a la Señora Pomfrey que iba de parte de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn, de modo que la mujer la dejó entrar sin poner impedimentos, algo bastante raro en ella. Lily se dirigió a la primera camilla, oculta tras un biombo. Allí estaba Severus, serio, leyendo un libro rojizo. La pelirroja intentó no parecer enfadada, no le gustaba enfadarse, le gustaba ser amable, porque era como más cómoda se sentía. Creía que así hacía algo bueno por los demás. En el mundo hacían falta muchas más sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Sev? – preguntó la chica en un murmullo.

\- Bien. Gracias. – Severus ni siquiera había levantado la mirada del libro.

\- Sólo venía a decirte que Slughorn te ha quitado veinte puntos y que mañana estás castigado por la tarde, tienes que ayudar al señor Filch a desatascar los baños del segundo piso. – Prefirió no decirle que tendría que ir con Potter, al menos no de momento. - ¿Qué lees?

\- Hasta luego, Lily.

Severus levantó la mirada, esta vez fría, sin esa llama que Lily veía a menudo en sus ojos cuando hablaba con ella. Lily asintió y se dirigió a la camilla de Potter, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y notaba los ojos llorosos y calientes. Intentó serenarse antes de cruzar el biombo blanco que separaba la camilla de Potter del resto de la enfermería. Lo habían puesto en el otro extremo para evitar que los dos chicos volviesen a pelearse.

\- Hola Evans. – James Potter la miraba sonriente desde la cama. – Espero que no vuelvas a enviarme con Hagrid. Cuando Sirius y yo terminamos de ayudarle a plantar y fertilizar las calabazas la semana pasada tenía pensado empezar a criar una especie de bichos asquerosos, como de color marrón, y olían fatal, así que desde ya te digo que…

\- Tienes veinte puntos menos y mañana tendrás que ayudar a Filch a desatascar los baños del segundo piso. – Le cortó Lily. – Que descanses, Potter.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó James antes de que la chica llegase a salir. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te habrán castigado a ti también, verdad? Porque tú y Remus estabais presentes pero no tuvisteis la culpa de nada. Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con McGonagall en cuanto deje de dolerme la espalda.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Remus? – Preguntó Lily sin escuchar a James.

\- Creo que se fue con Sirius a la Sala Común. Te he preguntado si te pasa algo Evans. – James intentó incorporarse en la cama para mirarla mejor.

\- A veces podríais deteneros a pensar que lo que hacéis tiene consecuencias.

Lily salió de la enfermería y subió hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo podía ser Severus tan injusto? ¡Y además con ella! ¿No entendía que no podía hacer nada? Sólo era una prefecta, no era la Ministra de Magia, y aunque así fuese, ser prefecto era una responsabilidad, no valían los tratos de favores. Sabía que algunos alumnos utilizaban el puesto de prefecto para protegerse y proteger a sus amigos, al menos hasta cierto límite, pero Severus la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella no era así.

Susurró la contraseña al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que le preguntó si estaba bien, pero Lily no le contestó. Nada más cruzar el retrato vio a Remus sentado frente al fuego con Sirius. Los dos chicos estaban solos, Lily supuso que los demás habrían aprovechado que había salido el sol para pasear y estirar las piernas después de una semana de lluvia ininterrumpida. Black se quejaba sobre su castigo y Remus lo intentaba tranquilizar, porque Black era muy excitable.

Lily Evans nunca supo por qué hizo aquello, en qué momento pensó que era una buena idea o que así se sentiría mejor. Ella siempre había sido bastante tímida, pero aquella tarde estaba triste y necesitaba saber que, a pesar de todo, tenía un amigo. Porque Lily no tenía demasiados amigos, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, pero la palabra "amistad" tenía un significado muy profundo para ella y no podía llamar "amigo" a una persona sólo porque compartían dormitorio o porque le parecía simpática. Y Lily necesitaba saber que tenía un amigo, aunque en ese momento no fuese Severus. Se sentía sola, sí, y quería saber que Sev no era la única persona que tenía en aquel castillo, que había gente que la apreciaba, así que Lily Evans, "la adorable Lily Evans", se plantó frente a Remus Lupin, que levantó la vista, junto a Sirius, el cual la miraba algo extrañado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar Remus? – Su voz se quebró un poco al final de la frase.

\- Claro. – Remus se levantó automáticamente, dejando a su amigo Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

Lily rompió a llorar débilmente y le abrazó. Le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Le daba igual que el imbécil de Sirius Black la mirase atónito. Le daba igual estar llorando allí, en la Sala Común, porque ella odiaba llorar en público. En ese momento sólo podía importarle una cosa, que Remus Lupin le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza (haciendo señales a Sirius para que se marchase) y eso quería decir que su amistad hacia él era correspondida. Eso quería decir que podía contar con él, que no estaba sola.


	6. ¿Celoso de qué?

**¿CELOSO DE QUÉ?**

Pasar la tarde con Filch y Snape no era algo que ilusionase especialmente a James Potter, y menos aun desatascando los retretes que él mismo había atascado junto a Sirius con las _Esponjas Mágicas que nunca dejan de crecer_ que James había comprado ese verano en el callejón Diagon.

\- Limpiar los retretes… ¿qué clase de castigo es ese? – Preguntó Filch desde la puerta lanzando un gruñido. Su tarea era supervisarlos porque había bastantes posibilidades de que volviesen a enzarzarse en una pelea si se quedaban solos.

James resopló. Argus Filch siempre con la misma cantinela: _antes sí que se castigaba como era debido. Si por mí fuese os metería en las mazmorras y os dejaría dos semanas colgados de las muñecas_ , era una de sus frases favoritas.

Aquello parecía no tener fin. No eran capaces de sacar las malditas esponjas de las viejas cañerías sin que esta se rompiese, quedando algún trozo dentro del retrete. Snape lo intentaba a su lado, con el grasiento cabello negro balanceándose a un lado y otro de su cara, que estaba completamente roja y sudorosa. James lo maldijo para sus adentros. ¿No podría haberse quedado calladito mientras él le bajaba los pantalones como hacía siempre?

Por suerte pudo ducharse antes de la hora de la cena y bajar al Gran Comedor con sus compañeros. Se encontró con Sirius en el dormitorio, tirado en la cama mientras leía _El Profeta_. James arqueó las cejas y se dirigió hacia su armario, de donde sacó unos vaqueros algo gastados y un jersey rojo.

\- ¿Se te ha pegado algo de la biblioteca? – Preguntó el chico de pelo alborotado sonriendo a su amigo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse.

\- Estoy leyendo el periódico por si vuelve a aparecer una noticia como la del otro día, imbécil. – Sirius dejó el periódico a un lado, sobre la mesita. Su cama estaba a la derecha de la de James - ¿Eran buenas las esponjas? ¿Te has ensuciado mucho, Jamie? – Preguntó el chico con maldad.

\- ¡Calla memo! ¡Te voy a meter yo a ti las esponjas en un sitio que yo me sé! – James le tiró la toalla empapada que se había desanudado de la cintura a su amigo, consiguiendo despeinar su negro y largo cabello.

No es que Sirius se preocupase por cepillarse el pelo normalmente, pero con poco que se pasase el peine, conseguía ordenarlo, aunque siempre tenía un aspecto desarreglado y casual, similar al de una estrella de rock. Remus siempre se lo decía.

\- ¿Dónde están Pitt y Remus? – Preguntó James atando con fuerza los cordones de sus zapatillas – No pienso esperarlos para cenar, me muero de hambre.

\- No sé dónde estará Peter, últimamente siempre está muy ocupado, como se ha apuntado al grupo de ajedrez mágico se pasa el día con ese chico de tercero, Jack. – Sirius se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. – En cuanto a Remus, se ha ido a pasear con Evans. Y de Remus quería hablarte, como no hemos estado solos hasta este momento… No quería decirte nada delante de él. – James lo miró con curiosidad – Resulta que ayer por la tarde, después de todo el lío con Snape y eso, estaba yo con Lunático en la Sala Común y, de repente, Evans llegó y le dijo que si podían hablar, le abrazó y empezó a llorar. Remus me hizo señas para que me largase, así que les dejé solos, en contra de mi voluntad, claro.

James entrecerró los ojos. Siempre había bromeado con la posibilidad de que Remus estuviese secretamente enamorado de Lily Evans, pero en el fondo esperaba que no fuese cierto. Puede que creyese eso por la propia actitud de Evans hacia su amigo, siempre amable pero sin llegar a traspasar la línea tras la cual podría pensarse que había algo más. Y aunque inconscientemente James siempre había sabido que era probable que en algún momento su amigo y Evans se diesen cuenta de que su relación podía convertirse en otra cosa, nunca había pensado en ello, en que ese momento llegaría y en que las tripas se le encogerían con una punzada nerviosa; en que un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado le atenazaría la garganta. Era probable que James estuviese un poco preocupado por su amigo, por si se distanciaba de ellos.

Por si Lily Evans le hacía daño.

Remus Lupin eran un hombre lobo. Lo había sido desde pequeño, y se lo había confesado a sus amigos en segundo curso, cuando empezaron a hacer preguntas incómodas y no pudo seguir ocultando lo evidente. Todos los meses tenía que faltar un par de días a clase. Como era normal, algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a notar sus repetidas ausencias, así que decidieron decir que tenía una leve dificultad respiratoria que necesitaba ser tratada mediante una medicación que la señora Pomfrey le suministraba mensualmente. Sin embargo, entre ellos cuatro no cabían los secretos, porque ellos se aceptaban tal y como eran.

Sabían que Remus sufría mucho por su transformación, y por eso siempre le habían apoyado, incluso habían decidido convertirse en animagos ilegales para poder acompañarle las noches de luna llena, aunque era cierto que aún no lo habían conseguido. Ese hechizo escapaba aún a su nivel, pero lo habían intentado desde que comenzaron tercer curso. Solían escaparse una vez al mes, junto con Remus, que era el que más sabía de esas cosas – al menos era el que más atendía en clase y todos ellos opinaban que era el más inteligente –, para practicar las transformaciones, pero de momento no habían tenido suerte.

Ahora James no podía evitar estar preocupado por Lunático. ¿Y si comenzaba a salir con Lily Evans y esta se enteraba de lo que era? ¿Y si no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si se corría la voz por todo Hogwarts, llegaba a oídos de la Junta de Padres y pedían la expulsión de su amigo?

\- ¡JAMES! – Le gritó Sirius desde su cama haciendo aspavientos con las manos – Que te quedas embobado, tío.

\- ¿Bajamos a cenar? – Dijo James ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, que se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. - ¿Crees que Lunático está enamorado de Evans? – Preguntó de repente James mientras cruzaban la Sala Común hacia el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- No se Jamie, no me lo había planteado. – Sirius se encogió de hombros – Es verdad que últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?

\- Pasa más tiempo con ella que con nosotros, sí. – Apuntó un malhumorado James.

Los dos chicos llegaron al Gran Comedor bastante pronto. Había muy pocos alumnos sentados a las mesas, comiendo o charlando. La mayoría parecían animados, claro que estaban en octubre, cuando llegasen los exámenes de diciembre reirían menos. James y Sirius se sentaron hacia el centro de la mesa, donde solían hacerlo. No habían terminado de servirse el zumo de calabaza y unas empanadillas de carne recién hechas cuando vieron llegar a Remus acompañado de Lily Evans. James y Sirius miraron distraídamente a su amigo, intentando oír algo de lo que decían, o al menos intentando leerles los labios, pero no eran muy expertos en esas cuestiones, así que de poco sirvió. James solo vio cómo Evans sonreía a Remus.

Debía reconocer que Lily Evans tenía una bonita sonrisa, era tierna y amable, de esas que te hacen suspirar y que te quedarías horas mirando, de esas que te infunden confianza, pero James no soportaba a la gente como ella: tan educada, tan _perfecta_. Era imposible que existiese alguien así, y en todo caso, a James le parecía que esas personas utilizaban todos sus encantos para manipular a los demás.

¡Y vaya si Lily Evans era una manipuladora!

Siempre haciendo la pelota a los profesores, siempre haciéndose la interesada en clase, siempre quedando bien con todo el mundo. Pues si pensaba que iba a quitarle a su amigo Remus estaba muy equivocada, ya se encargaría él de que así fuese.

\- ¿Qué tal vuestra tarde de castigo? – Preguntó Remus sonriente, tomando asiento junto a sus amigos una vez que se hubo alejado de la pelirroja.

\- No tan bien como tu tarde con Evans. – James le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

\- Venimos del Club de Encantamientos. – Remus suspiró y miró a los ojos a su amigo, escondidos tras las gafas – No me digas que estás celoso, James. – El chico castaño sonrió mientras se echaba una cucharada de judías verdes en el plato.

\- ¿Celoso? No me hagas reír. – James soltó una carcajada forzada y miró a Sirius, que parecía no prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo a una chica de Ravenclaw que no dejaba de mirarlo. - ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?

\- No sé… – Remus se metió un trozo de carne en la boca y se encogió de hombros. James lo miraba seriamente. – A veces no logro entenderte, pero juraría que estás molesto porque he pasado la tarde con ella. – Su amigo tragó con tranquilidad antes de sonreír con maldad.

\- ¿Molesto yo? – Intentó sonar indiferente, pero le estaba resultando difícil - ¡Psh! Estás desvariando Lunático.

\- Claro… - Sonrió el licántropo.

James entrecerró la mirada.

\- Te sienta mal juntarte con Evans, ¿sabes? Dices muchas tonterías, y para decir tonterías ya tenemos a Sirius.

Remus masticó lentamente y sin mirarlo.

\- Lily Evans es una de las pocas chicas que no te hace ni puñetero caso aquí en Hogwarts. De hecho creo que siempre que se ha dirigido a ti ha sido por obligación o para llamarte la atención. Puede que inconscientemente ese sea el motivo de tu rechazo hacia ella. – Remus parecía disfrutar mucho con aquello – No creo que te guste que uno de tus amigos sea a su vez amigo de una persona a la que no eres capaz de entender, a la que no le gusta (ni siquiera le cae simpático) el _guapo y todopoderoso James Potter_. – Remus seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡Pfff! A mi me da igual lo que Evans piense de mí. – Aclaró James, poniendo esa pose arrogante que tanto adoraban unos y detestaban otros – Y te has equivocado Lunático. – Remus lo miró arqueando las cejas – Evans y yo no nos llevamos bien porque es una chica muy repelente. No tengo ninguna intención de gustarle. Creo que preferiría que me bajaseis los pantalones en medio del banquete de despedida a gustarle a esa insufrible empollona.

James miró hacia la izquierda, al principio de la mesa. Allí estaba Lily Evans, cenando con su compañera de habitación, Annie, aunque leía un libro y no parecía prestarle mucha atención a su acompañante. Evans llevaba el pelo suelto y un poco alborotado, seguramente habría salido fuera. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. James se fijó en que, cuando intentaba memorizar algo, apartaba la mirada del libro y repetía las palabras sólo con los labios. El dedo índice de su mano derecha recorría las páginas del libro y se detenía allí donde algo captaba su atención.

\- Deja de mirarla o empezaré a pensar que el motivo de tus celos es mucho más simple. – Remus había seguido su mirada y ahora sonreía de nuevo con maldad.

\- Tranquilo, Lily Evans es toda tuya. – James le dio un débil puñetazo a su amigo en el hombro. – Pero recuerda siempre quiénes son tus amigos. A los amigos no se les traiciona, ni se les deja tirados, y menos por una chica.

\- Chicos, nos vemos más tarde en la Sala Común. – Sirius les guiñó un ojo y lo vieron salir del Gran Comedor acompañado por la rubia chica de Ravenclaw, que le sonreía tentadoramente. James y Remus esbozaron media sonrisa y terminaron de cenar.

Lily volvía hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, después de haber hecho su guardia después de cenar por los pasillos del primer piso y de las mazmorras. Fue entonces cuando vio a Severus dirigirse hacia ella con paso vacilante. Lily no sabía muy bien si debía saludarle o no, o si Severus querría que ella le hablase. Al fin y al cabo, Severus y ella no se habían enfadado nunca hasta ese momento, así que lo que vendría a continuación aún era nuevo para ella.

El chico se quedó parado, mirándola, a unos cinco pasos de ella. Sus hombros parecían soportar una gran carga, mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos se dirigían intermitentemente de Lily al suelo de piedra.

\- Hola, Sev. – Murmuró Lily sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir.

\- Hola. – Dijo también el chico con gesto nervioso.

Un silencio incómodo los abrazó. Lily frunció los labios, entrelazando las manos en su regazo y moviéndose rítmicamente sobre sus pies. Su amigo carraspeó y tomó aire antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Siento… siento mucho… lo del otro día, Lily. – Dijo entonces Severus, atropelladamente. – Tenías razón. – El muchacho cerró los ojos unos segundos – Fui un desconsiderado y un egoísta al decirte lo que te dije, y me porté muy mal contigo. ¿Podrías… podrías… perdonarme?

La mirada implorante y arrepentida de Severus Snape hizo sonreír a Lily. La chica esbozó una sonrisa tierna, una de esas sonrisas que podría recordarte a lo acogedor de un fuego de navidad, a una mañana nevada, a la caída de las hojas en otoño…

Lily no contestó, simplemente avanzó hacia su amigo, recorriendo la escasa distancia que los separaba con paso firme, y le abrazó, sorprendiendo a Severus, que se quedó unos segundos quieto, totalmente paralizado, para después relajarse y devolverle el abrazo a su amiga.

\- Te echaba de menos. – Susurró Lily en el oído de Severus.

\- Y yo a ti. – Contestó Severus con un hilo de voz.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y Lily miró la mano del chico, que sostenía un libro, el mismo que leía el otro día en la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué lees? ¿Algún libro de clase? – Dijo la chica, dirigiéndose con paso lento por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- No, es un libro que compré este verano. – Severus se encogió de hombros – Sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

\- ¿Las maldiciones imperdonables? – Lily intentó no parecer alarmada – ¿No crees que esos temas son un poco peligrosos? Deberíamos esperar a ser más mayores para leer sobre esas cosas, no sé…

\- No pasa nada Lily, en serio. En este colegio nos protegen demasiado, pero tenemos que aprender que la magia oscura es solo magia, magia sin más.

\- Magia que puede hacer daño a los demás. – Apuntó Lily mirando a su amigo.

\- Bueno Lily, ya hemos hablado de esto. – Contestó el chico – Un hechizo normal y corriente también puede hacer daño a los demás si no sabes hacerlo bien. Yo no pretendo hacer daño a nadie, solo quiero saber más cosas, cosas que no nos enseñan aquí.

Los dos chicos habían llegado a la escalera por la cual Lily debía subir, mientras que Severus tenía que seguir por aquel pasillo para llegar hasta su Sala Común. Lily subió el primer escalón y se giró para mirar a Severus. La chica cogió entonces la mano de su amigo y la puso sobre la suya, con la palma mirando hacia arriba. Sacó su varita y la puso sobre la palma de la mano de Severus. Un chorro de luz de un azul blanquecino comenzó a brotar de la punta de la varita de Lily hasta formar una pequeña flor de lirio blanca. La chica sonrió entonces a Severus, que miraba aún la bonita flor que reposaba sobre su mano.

\- La magia es algo maravilloso e inexplicable, ¿verdad?

Severus levantó la vista y observó a su amiga con un gesto difícil de descifrar. La chica se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Snape la miraba desde el pie de la escalera, siguió su larga y espesa cabellera rojiza, que se mecía de un lado a otro, al ritmo de los pasos de su amiga. Lily se despidió de él con la mano antes de perderse de vista. Se alegraba de volver a hablar con Sev. Se alegraba mucho.

Cuando Lily llegó a la torre de Gryffindor todo estaba en silencio, se había entretenido hablando con Severus. Ahora que lo pensaba, debería haberle regañado por estar fuera de su Sala Común después de la hora permitida. La verdad es que Lily estaba un poco preocupada por el interés que su amigo Severus mostraba hacia las artes oscuras. Esperaba poder hacerle entender que era peligroso caminar por ese sendero. Esperaba que Severus fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que debía alejarse de todo aquello. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio a un chico que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, junto a la ventana de la torre.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿estas son horas de llegar?

Lily se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Tan solo era el "idiota" de Potter, que sonreía con esa actitud de _"ríndeme pleitesía y te perdonaré la vida"_ con la que siempre obsequiaba a todo el mundo. Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos. Aborrecía la tonta sonrisa de Potter, y también le daba un poco de miedo. Era una sonrisa depredadora, peligrosa, le recordaba a un tigre agazapado detrás de algún arbusto, esperando el momento de hacer suya a la presa.

\- ¿Qué haces tú fuera de la cama? – Lily miró alrededor – Y sólo…sin tu séquito de admiradores y chicas chillonas que siempre llevas detrás. A veces creo que no podrías existir sin todo ese circo ambulante que se te acerca cada vez que te quedas quieto.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que me prestas atención. – James no borraba esa tonta sonrisa de su cara y Lily se puso un poco colorada.

\- No te presto atención, es que es imposible pasar por alto todo ese jaleo que te sigue allá donde vayas. Y te he preguntado que qué haces fuera de la cama. Espero que no estés ocupado con alguna de tus graciosísimas bromitas.

James se levantó de la silla y se estiró, contorsionando su cuerpo, que Lily sabía que era bonito, porque todo el mundo en Gryffindor había visto a James y a Sirius pasearse por la Sala Común tan solo con una toalla encima. Por increíble que pareciese, aquellos dos no tenían ningún sentido del pudor.

\- No podía dormir y he bajado. Odio dar vueltas en la cama. – James se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y tú Evans? ¿Te has echado novio? ¿Estabas besando a Quejicus? – James la empujó en el hombro con el dedo índice, volviendo a sonreír con maldad.

\- ¡Quita! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a meterte con Severus! – Exclamó Lily apartando de un manotazo la mano de James, aunque en voz baja, porque sus compañeros dormían y no quería armar jaleo. – Él no se mete contigo, y sé que para ti debe ser muy difícil dejar de ser un estúpido arrogante, pero te agradecería que lo dejases tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué no se mete conmigo? – James negó con la cabeza lentamente – Que poco conoces a tu amigo Quejicus, te tiene muy engañada…

\- ¡Y deja de llamarle así! ¡Se llama Severus!

\- Quejicus le queda mejor. – Opinó el chico con diversión – Además, ¿me lo ordenas tú Evans? – El susurro de James sonó grave y aterciopelado. Se había acercado tanto a ella que la chica podía notar su respiración en el rostro, aunque James era algo más alto. - ¿Me lo vas a impedir? – Volvió a susurrar.

Lily bufó, manteniéndole la mirada a pesar de lo desconcertante que le resultaba tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Qué se suponía que pretendía? Seguro que era otra de sus demostraciones de fuerza, porque a Potter le encantaba demostrar que él era el que mandaba, que él era el que podía intimidar, que nadie le daba órdenes. Sí. Todo eso que le decía Severus sobre Potter era cierto. Los ojos del chico la acechaban, divertidos, como si le hiciese gracia tenerla acorralada.

\- Sí, yo te lo voy a impedir. – Susurró Lily con firmeza a pesar de la proximidad del chico moreno que acababa de poner una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Crees que me vas a asustar con castiguitos? – Le susurró James al oído.

Lily se apartó bruscamente de James, dirigiéndose a la escalera que subía hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

\- Pues si no te asustan los castigos, tendré que empezar a buscar algo más efectivo. – Le dijo Lily alzando la barbilla con dignidad.

\- Me gustan las chicas con carácter Evans. – James le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

\- ¿Pero a ti que te ha dado? ¿Has aspirado vapor de algún caldero? ¡Será idiota! – Lily se giró bruscamente y subió las escaleras sin volverse a mirar a Potter.

\- ¡Por cierto, estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto! – Dijo James, porque él siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

Lily entró a su habitación, donde sus compañeras ya dormían plácidamente. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Miró hacia arriba, a la tela roja oscura del dosel, pensando aún en la conversación con Potter. No sabía que mosca le había picado, pero desde luego esperaba que se hubiese comportado así porque tenía sueño y estaba más atontado de lo normal. Porque si Potter era difícil de aguantar incluso cuando la ignoraba, si ahora iba a empezar a hablarle y a susurrarle al oído Lily no creía que fuese capaz de soportarlo.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, James escuchó abrirse el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Sirius llegaba sonriendo y canturreando. James negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sirius no tenía remedio.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Si llegas a entrar cinco segundos antes se te habría caído el pelo. Evans acaba de pasar por aquí. – Murmuró James, dirigiéndose con su amigo hacia el dormitorio.

\- Estaba con esa chica de Ravenclaw, Claire _algo_. ¡Pareces mi madre! – Sirius sonrió a James – Siento mucho que tengas que ser el amigo feo Jamie. – James le dio una colleja y Sirius soltó una risita débil. - ¿Y qué se cuenta Evans?

\- Nada, no hemos hablado mucho. – Contestó el buscador, encogiéndose de hombros.

James siguió a Sirius por la escalera, pensando aún en la conversación con Evans. Debía reconocer que era divertido ver cómo se defendía de sus intentos por intimidarla. Sí. Tenía más carácter del que había imaginado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, cruzaron la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero antes de entrar al dormitorio, James dirigió una fugaz mirada a la escalera de las chicas, por donde se había perdido la adorable Lily Evans.


	7. No me gusta Lily Evans

**NO ME GUSTA LILY EVANS**

Aquella mañana Sirius y James no tuvieron tiempo de bajar a desayunar. La noche anterior se habían ido a dormir tarde y al día siguiente estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera podían abrir los ojos. Si no hubiese sido por Peter, que subió expresamente a despertarlos, habrían llegado tarde – o no habrían llegado – a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Después de vestirse lo más deprisa que pudieron – James se puso la túnica al revés y tuvo que volver a quitársela para ponerla correctamente – y de comer por el camino unos bollitos rellenos de crema que el bueno de Peter había tenido la atención de llevarles, los tres chicos se presentaron en la puerta del aula justo cuando el profesor Pyrell iba a entrar.

\- Potter, cada vez le tiene usted menos cariño a su cepillo. – Dijo el profesor sonriendo al muchacho, totalmente despeinado.

Toda la clase rio, incluso James, porque sabía que Pyrell no pretendía ofenderle, ni ridiculizarlo. Pyrell era un profesor de unos cuarenta años, al menos en apariencia, con el pelo rubio y hasta los hombros, y con los ojos azules. Llevaba una túnica azul marino y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Sirius y James siempre habían pensado que antes de ser profesor en Hogwarts, Pyrell había sido auror.

Una vez que todos se hubieron sentado en los pupitres, y cuando ya había comenzado la lección, Sirius miró a su amigo James. Era cierto que tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, sin mencionar que no se había lavado la cara y tenía los ojos algo hinchados de dormir. Sirius imaginó que él no tendría mejor pinta que James.

\- Ayer por la noche estuve tonteando con Evans. – Le susurró James de repente a Sirius, mientras el chico se apartaba el pelo de la cara y copiaba lo que ponía el profesor Pyrell en la pizarra.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Susurró Sirius, que creía que no había entendido bien a su amigo. O eso, o empezaba a quedarse sordo de no limpiarse los oídos.

\- Lo que has oído. – Repuso James. – Pero no pongas esa cara de susto, ¿ya te has olvidado de lo de hacerle la vida imposible?

\- ¡Ah! Joder, Jamie, creía que te habías dado un golpe en la cabeza y te habías quedado más tonto de lo que estás. – Rio Sirius.

\- ¡Serás imbécil! – James empujó a su amigo, vigilando que Pyrell no le viese. – Pero no sé yo si funcionará, Canuto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sirius hizo un tachón en la hoja de pergamino, la charla con James le distraía.

\- Porque esa chica no tiene sangre en las venas. Ayer creo que sólo conseguí asustarla. Y yo no quiero asustarla, quiero ponerla furiosa, que es más divertido. – James miró a Sirius y prosiguió. – Además, ahora que se lleva mejor incluso con Remus, ¿no crees que Lunático se enfadará con nosotros?

\- No sé… - Sirius miró a su amigo Remus, que copiaba lo que el profesor Pyrell estaba explicando sobre los conjuros defensivos – Pero si te da miedo puedo hacerlo yo, aunque no sabía que eras tan gallina.

\- ¡No soy gallina! – James se calló al instante, al darse cuenta de que había levantado demasiado la voz y de que Pyrell lo miró – Es que no quiero que Remus se enfade con nosotros. – Volvió a susurrar James cuando el profesor prosiguió con la clase.

\- Habrá que probar. – Susurró Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros sin más – Por cierto, ¿viste al idiota de Dolohov ayer?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues cuando hablaba con el imbécil de mi hermano… - Gruñó Sirius – No lo aguanto…

\- ¿A tu hermano?

\- A Dolohov. – Especificó Sirius – Aunque tampoco aguanto mucho a mi hermano, la verdad. – Añadió – Bueno, la cosa es que el muy capullo empezó a reírse cuando pasé a su lado.

James chasqueó la lengua.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle un buen puñetazo al gilipollas ese. – Continuó diciendo Sirius – Si no fuese porque ahora Remus es prefecto…

James asintió con resignación. Lo que se hacía por un amigo…

Sirius Black tenía fama de meterse en líos. La tuvo desde que le encogió los calzoncillos a Severus Snape en primero y delante de toda su clase, tres semanas después de entrar al colegio, aunque bien podría decirse que más que buscar los problemas, estos se cruzaban tentadoramente en su camino. Así sucedió aquella primera vez, cuando fue retado por James Potter a que lo hiciera _si no era un cobardica_. Y así le sucedería muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, incluido aquel día.

Aquella soleada tarde de octubre, más particularmente, Sirius y James tenían entrenamiento de quidditch. El primer partido de la temporada estaba próximo y se celebraría justo dos días antes de Halloween. Como era habitual, James se había entretenido – nunca sabían muy bien con qué o quién, pero el hecho era que siempre tenían que esperarle – y había subido tarde a coger sus cosas. Normalmente Sirius esperaba a James, gritándole que era un lento y que Susan se pondría furiosa porque volvían a llegar tarde, pero ese día el chico había decidido no esperar a su amigo, porque quería dar unas vueltas volando por el campo y si esperaba a James llegarían con el entrenamiento más que empezado.

Peter, que estaba con ellos en el dormitorio, decidió ir a ver entrenar a sus amigos esa tarde, porque no le apetecía mucho hacer la redacción que Slughorn les había puesto para el próximo día de Pociones. De modo que los dos chicos, el alto y moreno Sirius junto al bajito y castaño Peter, marcharon hacia el campo de quidditch, hablando sobre ajedrez mágico – porque Peter decía que había mejorado mucho – y sobre Claire, la chica de Ravenclaw que perseguía a Sirius a todas partes y que empezaba a molestar al chico, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin herir sus sentimientos.

Peter le aconsejó a Sirius que lo mejor, según creía él, era ser sincero. A Sirius no le gustaba que le diesen consejos, y menos aún Peter, que no tenía ni idea de lo que era que una chica te acosase y no te dejase tranquilo. En general no le gustaba que le diesen consejos porque se sentía atacado, como si se pusiese en duda su capacidad para hacer algo, pero esa tarde prefirió no decirle nada a Peter, quizás si hubiese estado de peor humor…

No habían llegado aún al campo de quidditch cuando Antonin Dolohov se cruzó con ellos. Iba acompañado por sus inseparables Mulciber y Avery. Justo al lado del insufrible chico de cabello oscuro había otro muchacho. Uno de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento. Los cuatro hablaban animadamente, hasta que vieron a Sirius y a Peter. Dolohov sonrió de medio lado, con esa mueca tan suya que Sirius definía como _tocapelotas_.

\- Vaya, ¿qué le ha pasado a Potter? Tiene peor aspecto que de costumbre… y ya es decir. – Dijo Dolohov, deteniendo su mirada en Peter - ¡Ah, no! Es Pettigrew… Vuestro rechoncho perro faldero…

Como siempre, Dolohov y sus acompañantes rieron como idiotas, excepto Snape, que solo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Que ocurrente eres, Dolohov, ¿has pensado eso tú solo o te han ayudado tus amigos? Tenéis cara de ser muy inteligentes. – Sirius no era una de esas personas que sabían mantener la calma, así que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse.

\- Pobre señora Black, tener que aguantar la vergüenza de tener un hijo traidor…

Dolohov lo miró con desagrado, Mulciber y Avery dejaron de sonreír, e incluso tensaron las mandíbulas y echaron mano de sus varitas sin llegar a alzarlas, excepto Snape, cuyo rostro no mutaba.

\- ¿Y dónde te has dejado a tu novio Potter? – Preguntó Dolohov con tono burlón.

Sirius bufó y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero tomó aire e hizo acopio de paciencia. Y no lo hizo por él. Lo hizo por Remus, que había insistido mucho en que no se metiesen en líos. Al menos en la medida de lo posible.

\- Empiezo a pensar que James y yo te ponemos cachondo, Dolohov. Nunca he visto a nadie que se acuerde tanto de nosotros como tú. – Repuso Sirius, sonriendo de medio lado.

Dolohov borró de su cara el gesto burlón y frunció los labios con dureza.

\- Gilipollas de mierda… - Dijo el slytherin, dándole un empujón.

Sirius apretó los dientes y contestó al golpe de Dolohov, que lo había movido ligeramente hacia atrás, con otro empujón.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Sirius? – Remus y James habían llegado hasta ellos - ¿No os estará molestando Dolohov, verdad? Porque Avery es prefecto, y sabe que un prefecto no puede meterse en líos. – Remus miró a Avery directamente a los ojos, fríos como dos témpanos de hielo – Y he visto cómo Dolohov empujaba a Sirius en primer lugar.

Dolohov frunció los finos labios hasta que quedaron reducidos a una delgada línea, entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a andar en dirección al castillo, junto a sus tres estúpidos amigos. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás con un gesto furioso. En otras circunstancias no habría tenido inconveniente en dedicarle una bonita maldición a Dolohov, pero desde que habían hecho prefecto al idiota de Avery no hacían más que tocar las narices, y Sirius no era imbécil. Sabía que hacían todo eso para sacarlo de quicio, aprovechando que era una persona impulsiva, y castigarlo. Nada sería más satisfactorio para los slytherin que ver a Sirius Black cumpliendo un castigo impuesto por uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué creías que hacías, Sirius? – Le interrogó Remus de mal humor. – Te he dicho que evites a Dolohov, sabes que está deseando que os castiguen a James y a ti por culpa suya.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Para una maldita vez que no busco problemas! – Sirius anduvo hacia el campo de quidditch dando grandes zancadas e intentando serenarse.

Llegó al campo antes que los demás, sin girarse a mirar a ninguno de los tres. James le siguió con pasos rápidos, pero Peter y Remus tuvieron que sentarse en las gradas, porque ellos no estaban autorizados a estar en el campo de quidditch durante el entrenamiento. James intentó coger a su amigo del brazo, pero Sirius se apartó, aun furioso.

\- ¡Joder Sirius! ¿Qué te pasa? – James se puso delante de él para mirarlo. – Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

Sirius dio una fuerte patada al suelo tras haber montado en su escoba.

Después de todo, el entrenamiento no salió tan mal como podría haberse esperado, teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional de Sirius, que tiraba la _quaffle_ tan fuerte que a punto estuvo en más de una ocasión de tirar de la escoba a Will Davis, el nuevo guardián, pero el chico era bastante bueno y consiguió que Sirius no le marcara demasiados puntos, aunque por el gesto de su cara parecía algo asustado cada vez que lo veía acercarse hacia los postes de gol.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Sirius no fue con sus compañeros al vestuario a cambiarse, como solían hacer, sino que volvió al castillo apretando el paso. Tanta prisa se dio que James, Remus y Peter no fueron capaces de seguirle, y Sirius se alegraba, porque no le apetecía hablar, quería ducharse, comerse un millón de ranas de chocolate y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero cuando salió de la ducha y regresó a su dormitorio se encontró con James, que lo esperaba sentado en su cama, situada junto a la de Sirius – o en frente, según cómo mirases – en la estancia circular. El chico evitó a su amigo, que lo observaba atentamente tras las gafas, y se fue directamente a su armario para ponerse el pijama.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese idiota? – Preguntó James mirando la espalda de Sirius mientras este se vestía.

Al principio Sirius no sabía si contestar o no. No es que estuviese enfadado con James, por supuesto, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema, estaba cansado de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con su familia, la pureza de sangre y la nobleza mágica. Y sobre todo la impotencia de no poder haber tumbado a puñetazos a ese idiota lo sacaba de quicio.

\- Lo de siempre. – Terminó contestando Sirius. – Que si mi madre esto, mi madre aquello, blablablá. – Sirius terminó de ponerse el pijama, que era un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga a rayas. James siempre le decía que parecía un preso así vestido.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas Sirius? – James se acercó a la cama de su amigo y se sentó junto a él, en el borde. – Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa. – James miró a Sirius, que tenía un gesto apenado. – Y sabes que puedes venir conmigo, Canuto.

\- Ojalá tuviese una familia, como tú James.

Sirius miró a James con anhelo, porque él sí tenía una familia. Tenía unos padres que le querían, hiciese lo que hiciese. Pasase lo que pasase. Tenía unos padres que estaban orgullosos de él, que no lo castigaban sólo por no pensar lo mismo que ellos, aunque claro, los padres de James no pensaban como sus padres. Los padres de James eran unas buenas personas que no diferenciaban a los demás por su origen. Los Potter eran la familia que a Sirius siempre le hubiese gustado tener.

\- Ya tienes una familia como yo. – James le sonrió – Sabes que siempre serás bien recibido. Nuestra puerta estará siempre abierta para ti, Sirius.

\- Gracias, Jamie. – Sirius parpadeó con rapidez, porque no podría vivir si alguna lágrima se le saltaba en presencia de James. – Joder, eres como mi hermano… Es una mierda que no lo seamos de verdad.

\- Lo sé. Me hubiese encantado tener un hermano como tú, que no se cambia los calzoncillos en tres días, quiero decir. – James sonrió ante el gesto sarcástico de Sirius y le pasó una mano por los hombros - ¿Vas a animarte? – Sirius movió la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Vas a bajar a cenar?

\- No tengo mucho apetito, creo que prefiero irme a la cama, estoy agotado. – Sirius hizo ademán de irse a dormir, pero James le frenó.

\- Entonces no verás la sorpresa que te tengo preparada. – Su amigo le sonreía ampliamente, con una chispa de maldad escondida en su gesto, y le guiñó un ojo. Esto fue suficiente para hacer saber a Sirius que estaba obligado a bajar al Gran Comedor o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Remus y Peter les esperaban ya sentados a la larga mesa de Gryffindor. Ambos le sonrieron cuando se acercaron y se pusieron a hablar de las asignaturas, de lo que les había parecido el entrenamiento, de esa chica que no dejaba en paz a Sirius… De todo, excepto de lo que le ocurría al mayor de los Black, porque sabían que era mejor no preguntarle. Sirius no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba abrirse a los demás, entre otras cosas porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería que nadie supiese que, en el fondo, tenía sus debilidades.

La cena le estaba sentando bien después de todo, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre. Estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de carne – con el que casi se quema la lengua – cuando vio que algo se agitaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Mulciber había empezado a gritar.

Todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor lo miraron y algunos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Dolohov, Snape, Avery y Mulciber estaban quedándose calvos a marchas forzadas, el pelo se les caía con una rapidez vertiginosa y lo único que conseguían cuando se tocaban la cabeza para ver qué sucedía era que se les cayese una cantidad mayor. Sirius sonrió ante aquella divertida escena y miró a su amigo James, que en ese momento se metía en la boca un gran trozo de pastel de crema y nata, mirando a los cuatro slytherin con indiferencia.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Susurró Sirius a su amigo en medio de todo el revuelo que se había formado, pues los alumnos se levantaban incluso de sus asientos para poder ver mejor cómo los chicos daban alaridos y salían corriendo del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – James le guiñó un ojo y los dos chicos rieron al ver a Dolohov furioso empujando a sus amigos hacia la puerta y a Severus Snape corriendo tras ellos.

\- ¡Sirius!

James estaba a un centímetro de su cara, zarandeándole y susurrándole lo más alto que podía. Sirius se frotó los ojos y se estiró en la cama. Al mirar por la ventana vio la luna creciente brillando detrás de unas pequeñas y tímidas nubes. El chico, desgreñado y con los ojos aún entrecerrados, bostezó ferozmente y saltó de la cama para vestirse.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuró con voz somnolienta.

\- Las tres y media. – Le contestó Remus, que ya se había vestido y los miraba sentado al borde de su cama.

\- ¡Peter! – James había llegado hasta la cama de su otro amigo y repetía la misma operación que había hecho con Sirius. Lo zarandeó, pero Peter se asustó tanto que se cayó de la cama intentando girarse hacia el otro lado. – Al menos ya está despierto. – Susurró James mirando a Remus y Sirius mientras se encogía de hombros.

Una vez los cuatro chicos estuvieron listos salieron de la Sala Común, intentando ocultarse todos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero Peter tenía razón, todos habían crecido considerablemente y ahora era casi imposible cubrirse por completo. Por suerte, no encontraron a nadie por el camino hacia el séptimo piso, donde habían descubierto, hacía dos años, la existencia de una sala que aparecía sólo cuando lo necesitabas. Remus les dijo más tarde que se llamaba "Sala de los Menesteres", según decía el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ , aunque en este voluminoso libro se decía que no se podía verificar su existencia, porque muy poca gente había asegurado encontrarla.

Los cuatro chicos decidieron que ese sería su secreto, así podían tenerla para ellos solos. Cuando abrieron la puerta y la cruzaron se encontraron en una gran sala sin muebles - a excepción de cuatro butacones y una chimenea - y muy bien iluminada gracias a la gran cantidad de antorchas situadas en las paredes. Allí era donde los chicos habían ido a practicar su transformación en _animagos_ , una o dos veces al mes, todos los años desde que Remus les confesó en segundo curso su pequeño gran secreto.

\- Me he llevado un susto de muerte cuando subíamos el último tramo de escaleras, creía que Filch nos seguía. – Dijo Peter, dejándose caer en uno de los butacones.

\- Lo sé, tenemos que continuar con el mapa. – James miró a Remus, que también se había sentado, junto a Peter. – Ya queda poco. Seremos un mito. – El chico sonrió y se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo por vigésimo tercera vez aquel día.

\- ¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra? – Preguntó Sirius – No me he despertado a las tres de la madrugada para venir aquí a hablar con vosotros.

\- ¡Pareces un abuelo, siempre gruñendo! – James se acercó a Sirius y empezó a hacerle cosquillas - ¡Deléitanos con tu bonita sonrisa, Sirius Black!

Al pillarle desprevenido, James consiguió tirar al suelo a Sirius y colocarse sobre él. El chico se retorcía riendo muy alto e intentando sujetar las manos de su amigo.

\- ¡Para James! ¡Para o te arrepentirás! – Gritaba Sirius, aunque casi no podía hablar, ahogado como estaba en una frenética risa.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Remus Lupin desayunaba junto a sus amigos. Aún no se habían ido a dormir desde que se salieran de la cama a las tres y media de esa madrugada, pero como se habían ido a dormir más temprano que de costumbre no tenía mucho sueño. Sus amigos, sin embargo, parecían cansados, aunque aguantaban bien. Habían aprovechado que era sábado para poder descansar toda la mañana, pero Remus, que estaba más nervioso de lo normal, decidió que iría a estudiar a la biblioteca un rato.

\- En serio Remus, vas a acabar loco de tanto leer, eso no puede ser bueno. – Opinó Sirius, untando una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. – Deberías descansar un poco y estudiar esta tarde.

\- Si me voy a la cama pensando que tengo un millón de cosas que hacer no podré dormir. – Remus se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su humeante chocolate caliente.

Esa noche sus amigos tampoco habían conseguido transformarse en animales, de modo que, otro mes más, sufriría la transformación en soledad, desgarrando las paredes de la Casa de los Gritos. Saber que apenas quedaban tres noches para volver a convertirse en lobo hacía que se le abriese un agujero en el estómago.

Remus suspiró y miró instintivamente hacia la puerta, no sabía por qué. Quizás hubiese escuchado su risa, sus pasos delicados, o puede que su perfume le hubiese llegado flotando, pero el caso era que allí estaba Lily. Bajaba con Annie y hablaban animadamente, aproximándose a ellos para sentarse también a desayunar.

\- Buenos días, Remus. – Dijo Lily amablemente.

\- No sabía que eras tan maleducada Evans, o saludas a todos o no saludes a nadie. – James se giró para mirar a la chica, que estaba de pie a su espalda.

\- No creo que tú seas quien tenga que darme lecciones de educación, Potter. – Lily no se detuvo en James ni un segundo y antes de volver a mirar a Remus - ¿Vas después a la biblioteca?

\- Claro, ¿quieres que te espere? – Se apresuró a decir Remus.

\- Bueno, como estabas con tus amigos...

\- Ellos no vienen, no son muy fanáticos de los libros. – Dijo Remus.

\- ¡Eh! Que estamos aquí delante. – Dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido. – Espera al menos a que nos vayamos.

\- ¿Vamos juntos entonces? Así podremos practicar encantamientos, el otro día no entendí muy bien lo que dijo el profesor Flitwick sobre los movimientos de…

\- ¡He dicho que estamos aquí, Remus! ¡Espera a que nos vayamos! – Volvió a repetir Sirius. – Lo que me hacía falta, ponerme a pensar en Flitwick a las ocho y media de la mañana mientras desayuno. – Lily no pudo evitar reír débilmente ante las palabras de Sirius, aunque paró repentinamente, carraspeando, como si no hubiese querido hacerlo.

\- Muy bien Remus, voy a desayunar y vamos a la biblioteca. – Lily le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y se sentó junto a Annie, que ya había empezado a desayunar.

Remus suspiró y terminó de tomar su chocolate caliente. Sus amigos lo miraban, Sirius con las cejas arqueadas, Peter con la boca cerrada y la vista atenta, James con los brazos cruzados y los ojos ligeramente entornados.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Remus extrañado - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te gusta Evans. – Dijo James muy serio – Te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! ¡Os lo he dicho miles de veces! – Remus bajó la voz, porque varias personas lo habían mirado. – Es mi amiga. Es una chica increíblemente buena, inteligente, dulce y muy, muy guapa, pero es solo una amiga. - James y Sirius se dirigieron una mirada cómplice ante las palabras de su amigo Remus.

\- Cuánto me alegro Remus, porque creo que me he enamorado. – James sonrió fingiendo que un suspiro surgía del fondo de su pecho.

Remus miró a James sin entender, sobre todo cuando Sirius estalló en carcajadas y le dio unas aprobadoras palmadas en el hombro a su amigo que consiguieron que las gafas se le escurriesen nariz abajo. De repente el pequeño licántropo tuvo una pequeña sospecha y entrecerró los ojos, mirando a sus amigos con desaprobación. James, en cambio, le guiñó un ojo, como hacía siempre que se avecinaba tormenta.


	8. Quien ríe el último

Como siempre que se acercaba el partido de quidditch que se disputaba entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, los enfrentamientos empezaban una semana antes en los pasillos del colegio. Los alumnos de ambas casas dedicaban bonitas palabras a los jugadores de los respectivos equipos o se burlaban de ellos para intentar ponerlos nerviosos. Por desgracia para el equipo de Gryffindor, Sirius era una persona muy excitable, se enfadaba con facilidad y James creía que sería capaz de matar al pobre inocente al que se le ocurriese intentar burlarse de él sino fuese porque ahí estaban ellos para calmarlo.

De hecho, el año anterior le lanzó un hechizo a un chico de Slytherin que le dijo que una babosa en escoba marcaría más puntos que él. El motivo era que en uno de los partidos anteriores a ese, Sirius había tenido un mal día y no pudo lucirse como habitualmente acostumbraba. Incluso a James le pareció algo sin importancia. Malos días tenía todo el mundo.

Pues bien, Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces. El chico ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando los ojos empezaron a cerrársele. Remus había mirado horrorizado al muchacho de pelo castaño mientras unas feas costras marrones y pegajosas le cerraban los ojos más y más. James, por el contrario, lo había encontrado muy divertido. Remus Lupin se había enfadado con Sirius por hacerle eso a aquel chico y con James por reírse y " _alentar el comportamiento_ _de su amigo_ ". James seguía sin ver por qué se enfadaba todo el mundo con Sirius. ¡Aquel tío se había metido con él en primer lugar!

Como era lógico, Sirius estuvo castigado una semana, pero la profesora McGonagall le permitió jugar el partido. El chico de Slytherin, por su parte, estuvo cuatro días en la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey consiguió que se le cayese la costra de los ojos y no le volviese a crecer. Por suerte ganaron aquel partido y McGonagall no se arrepintió de haberle dejado jugar.

Aquella mañana James entró al Gran Comedor con la seguridad que le caracterizaba, porque James Potter no sabría mucho de los ingredientes de la poción que provocaba el sueño, o no sabría las propiedades de la _blanca muerte_ , la planta de la que el profesor de Herbología les había hablado esa misma semana, pero lo que sí sabía – no cabía la menor duda – es que era muy, pero que muy bueno jugando a quidditch, ¿y por qué no pavonearse y aprovechar esa situación?

Era justamente por eso por lo que muchos chicos y chicas le admiraban, por lo que las alumnas de Hogwarts giraban la cabeza cuando él y Sirius cruzaban los pasillos, saludándoles con radiantes sonrisas, o acercándose a hablar con ellos, y a James eso le encantaba. No es que tuviese un interés especial en salir con chicas, aunque tampoco es que no lo tuviese. El interés de James por las chicas podría resumirse con un " _si no hay nada mejor que hacer_ ", seguido de un encogimiento de hombros, aunque debía reconocer que era divertido ser el centro de atención, parecerles gracioso y simpático, que todas le recordasen lo guapo que era… Más allá de eso, James creía que siempre se reían demasiado y no tenían temas de conversación. ¡La mayoría no sabía enumerar las posiciones de un equipo de quidditch!

Sencillamente vergonzoso…

James se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más, al notar que unas chicas de Hufflepuff de su mismo curso lo miraban desde su mesa fijamente. Emitieron una risita coqueta y alegre. Una de ellas, con el cabello negro y rizado, que había apoyado la barbilla sobre una mano con gesto presumido, lo siguió con la vista – más que descaradamente – hasta que James dejó de mirar a la chica y se sentó a desayunar. Cuando alzó los ojos comprobó que ella seguía mirándolo, cuchicheando con su compañera de mesa y sonriendo de lado a lado. James le dedicó una sonrisa simpática.

\- No se quién es más imbécil de los dos.

Apenas fue audible, pero James estaba lo suficientemente cerca y no pudo evitar escucharlo, de modo que miró a la izquierda, al lugar del que provenía la voz. Allí estaba Lily Evans, tomando una taza de café caliente y una tostada. James no se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado casi al lado de su pelirroja compañera de casa. Llevaba puesto un jersey escarlata que le hacía juego con el pelo y que tenía una gran G de color mostaza en el pecho. A su lado reposaba una bufanda amarilla y roja. Lo cierto era que James nunca había visto a Lily Evans en los partidos de quidditch, aunque tampoco se había fijado en ello porque no era una persona que le interesase especialmente.

\- No te pongas celosa Evans, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. – Dijo James con tono burlón. Después se sirvió una taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

\- Potter, ya es tentador pensar en arrancarte los ojos sin necesidad de que me digas esas cosas, así que te aconsejo que no sigas. – Lily ni siquiera lo miraba, pasaba las páginas de su periódico con interés.

\- Me gusta que me miren cuando me hablan. – Repuso James, untando de cremosa mantequilla su tostada.

\- Cuánto lo siento, pero todo el mundo no puede hacer lo que a ti te gusta. – Dijo Lily mientras continuaba leyendo _El Profeta_ como si tal cosa.

\- Eres odiosa. – Bufó James.

\- Tú eres encantador. – Se podía notar el tono sarcástico a leguas en las palabras de Lily.

James suspiró ruidosamente, molesto, y frunció los labios, componiendo una mueca de enfado. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la chica, pero Lily mantenía sus ojos fijos en el periódico. Masticaba lentamente su tostada de mermelada de frambuesa y leía con atención las páginas amarillentas del periódico.

Para ser sinceros, aunque James no lo diría nunca en voz alta – ni reconocería siquiera haberlo pensado –, Remus tenía razón: Lily Evans era una chica bastante guapa. No tenía una de esas bellezas explosivas, pero era guapa. Tenía el encanto del otoño melancólico, o de una melodía nostálgica. Tenía el atractivo de la primavera, agradable y cálida. Sí. Lily Evans era guapa, pero había muchas chicas guapas. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y medidos, era pausada, de eso se había dado cuenta James porque nunca se enfadaba mucho, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, respiraba hondo y sonreía. Y eso exasperaba a James, porque lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, después de planear travesuras con Sirius y de estar tirado en la cama de su dormitorio hablando de cualquier tontería con sus amigos, era hacer enfadar (de vez en cuando) a los demás. No lo hacía por maldad, pero es que era muy divertido saber que podía hacer enfadar a cualquiera que se propusiese. Excepto a la afable y siempre sonriente Lily Evans.

\- ¿Ya se te pasó el susto? – Murmuró James dirigiéndose a Lily.

\- ¿Qué susto? – Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Parecías asustada la otra noche, cuando me acerqué a ti en la Sala Común.

Una sonrisa torcida asomó a los labios de James cuando percibió el mohín ofuscado de Lily Evans. La muchacha, ahora sí, levantó la vista y la clavó en los oscuros ojos del buscador, que no pudo reprimir la oleada de regocijo que lo recorrió.

\- Tú no me das ningún miedo Potter. – Contestó Lily, volviendo de nuevo los ojos al periódico y adquiriendo un gran aire de dignidad.

¡Y seguía sin mirarlo! ¡A él! ¡A James Potter! De hecho, estaba seguro de que si se levantaba en aquel momento, se quitaba la ropa y bailaba desnudo delante de aquella chica, como mucho conseguiría que la pelirroja arquease las cejas y negase con ese gesto tan suyo que venía a querer decir " _cafre_ " antes de volver a hundir la nariz en el maldito periódico. ¡Y James Potter era miles, cientos de miles, millones de veces más interesante que un periódico!

\- Te dedicaré mi victoria de hoy. – Dijo el chico arrancándole el periódico de las manos.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme mi periódico! – Lily por fin lo miró, y sí, estaba enfadada.

Una oleada de satisfacción que no había experimentado desde hacía tiempo – exactamente desde la tarde anterior, cuando sacó de sus casillas a Susan – recorrió a James y consiguió encogerle el estómago. Los grandes ojos verdes de Lily Evans lo miraban, tan encendidos como el rojo de su cabello, tal y como a él quería. Porque así debía ser. Le había costado lo suyo, pero finalmente había conseguido tocarle las narices. Sin embargo, el triunfo del chico apenas duró unos segundos. Lily Evans se levantó de su asiento, recogió sus cosas con movimientos calmados y se marchó del Gran Comedor, sin hablarle y sin mirarlo. James la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por las puertas dobles. Estaba fingiendo que no estaba enfadada. Tenía que estar fingiendo…

Aquella mañana hacía frío y unas amenazadoras nubes oscuras se habían situado sobre Hogwarts. Los alumnos pudieron verlas en el Gran Comedor, a través del techo encantado. James casi había terminado de desayunar cuando Remus, Peter y Sirius entraron por las grandes puertas de madera oscura y se dirigieron hacia él. El chico miró a su amigo Sirius, que caminaba con esa prepotencia que le caracterizaba, aunque James sabía que era algo inconsciente. Sirius, simplemente, era así. Tomó asiento a su lado, mientras que Peter y Remus se pusieron enfrente, como solían hacer todas las mañanas desde… hacía mucho tiempo. El licántropo miró el periódico que James tenía en la mesa, justo a su lado, frunciendo el ceño a continuación.

\- Es de Evans. – Gruñó James anticipándose a la pregunta que brillaba en los ojos de su amigo. Remus pareció mirarlo aún más extrañado, pero Sirius intervino.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó el muchacho moreno dando un bocado feroz a un bollo relleno de crema. – Estás más tenso que un dragón enjaulado.

\- Nada. – Volvió a gruñir James.

\- ¿Es por el partido, James? Porque todos sabemos que eres el mejor. – Dijo Peter en tono entusiasta.

\- No es el partido. – James suspiró y miró a los tres chicos, que le devolvían una mirada extrañada, seguramente preguntándose qué le ocurría, porque hacía quince minutos, en el dormitorio, estaba de muy buen humor. – No pasa nada, es que… de repente me he puesto a pensar en los hechizos desvanecedores de Transformaciones… – Mintió el chico – Y me molesta no estar concentrado para el partido.

\- ¿Ahora te pones a pensar en esa tontería? – Bramó Sirius.

\- ¡No es ninguna tontería Sirius! – Repuso Remus. – Me alegra que al menos uno de vosotros se preocupe mínimamente por las clases, porque este año con los TIMOS…

\- ¡Calla, Remus! ¡Calla o te juro que vomitaré en tu túnica! – Gritó Sirius, provocando que varias personas se girasen a mirarlo y que las chicas de Hufflepuff que antes habían mirado a James mirasen ahora a su amigo con las mismas sonrisas brillantes en los labios.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya me pedirás ayuda con los deberes! – Repuso Remus con tono ofendido.

\- Joder… - Murmuró Sirius – ¡Siempre estás igual! ¿No ves que no es momento para hablar de esas cosas? ¡Que James se pone nervioso y ahora tenemos un partido muy importante!

\- Bueno, no estoy del todo… - Empezó a decir James.

\- ¿Quieres tomar una manzanilla, James? – Se apresuró a preguntar Peter.

\- Pues si tú gritas así no vas a hacer que se tranquilice. – Le espetó Remus a Sirius.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy yo el que lo pone nervioso? – Sirius se señaló con un pulgar, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo no he dicho eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas… - Remus lo miró con las cejas alzadas, evidenciando que, efectivamente, pensaba eso.

\- ¡Chicos! - Intervino James – Ya basta. No estoy tan nervioso, puedo sobrellevarlo. Gracias por ofrecerte a traerme una manzanilla, Peter. – El rechoncho muchacho sonrió.

\- Pues dile a Lunático que no soy yo el que te pone nervioso. – Dijo Sirius, sin dejar de observar a su lobuno amigo con gesto ofendido.

\- Claro que no, Canuto. – Aseguró James – En todo caso, tu aterciopelada voz me tranquiliza.

Remus sonrió de medio lado, bajando la mirada hasta el café. Sirius bufó y James soltó una carcajada simpática.

\- ¡Es broma, tío! ¡No pongas esa cara!

\- Sí, broma… - Sirius puso cara de digno.

\- ¡Oh, venga! Estamos muy sensibles esta mañana, me parece a mí. – Opinó Remus.

\- Oye, deberíamos salir ya para el campo de quidditch. – Dijo Peter – Quedan quince minutos para que empiece el partido.

\- ¿Quince? – Preguntó Sirius alarmado – ¡Susan nos mata!

Los cuatro se pusieron en pie apresuradamente, dejando sus desayunos a medias, y marcharon hacia el campo de quidditch, igual que muchos otros alumnos y alumnas. Sirius y James entraron hacia el vestuario, donde el resto del equipo les esperaba. Susan, la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, que tenía la posición de golpeadora, les daba indicaciones enérgicamente a sus compañeros, pero se permitió el lujo de detenerse para echarles la bronca por llegar tarde. Sirius y James se disculparon y se acercaron a escuchar lo que Susan tenía que decirles.

\- …y tened cuidado con Lims, es el peor de todos, no le importa tirar a alguien de la escoba. – Susan miró a todo su equipo uno por uno. - ¿Preparados? ¡Vamos allá!

\- Me encanta esta tía. – Le susurró Sirius a James dirigiéndose hacia el campo. – Está jodidamente loca.

James dejó escapar una carcajada, que quedó extinguida por el ruido de las conversaciones, risas y gritos de los espectadores que había sobre ellos. El aire era frío y húmedo, y James supo que iba a empezar a llover. Se desordenó el cabello sin querer cuando una vez más se pasó la mano por él, algo que se había convertido ya en un movimiento mecánico, casi en tic nervioso, y dirigió su mirada hacia los gryffindor, que habían encantado una gran pancarta en la que iban apareciendo los nombres de los integrantes del equipo sobre un león enorme que rugía ensordecedoramente.

Un poco retirados, hacia la izquierda, James pudo distinguir a sus amigos, Remus y Peter. Peter le saludó efusivamente, gesto que fue contestado por James igualmente. Remus, por su parte, hablaba con alguien situado a su derecha: Lily Evans. James tuvo la sensación de que últimamente no dejaba de encontrársela por todas partes, antes apenas sabía de su existencia. Hagrid estaba al otro lado de Lily, junto a Annie Sheppley, sonriéndoles y dándole unas palmadas a la chica en el hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡VAMOS!

Susan les hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzasen hacia el centro del campo. Al verlos caminando por el verde y frío césped, los gryffindor, pero también algunos alumnos de otras casas que querían ver derrotado a Slytherin, comenzaron a aplaudir y animarles a gritos. Los Slytherin, como siempre, les abucheaban. James saludó a la grada de Slytherin y les lanzó un beso, lo que pareció enfurecerlos aún más. Siempre era divertido tocarle las narices a los slytherins. Sirius, que era de su misma opinión, por supuesto, le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¡A machacar, Jamie! – Le gritó, intentando alzar la voz sobre el ruido del campo.

\- ¡A machacar! – Le contestó James a su amigo.

Como siempre que volaba, James sintió una agradable sensación de libertad. Allí arriba nadie podía cogerle, gritarle, decirle lo que tenía que hacer o pensar. Allí, montado encima de su escoba sólo era una partícula en el enorme universo. Se sentía pequeño y grandioso a la vez. El aire frío le helaba la cara, le hacía entornar los ojos y le azotaba el cabello, pero era una sensación que James adoraba.

El silbato de inició sonó de manera ahogada y los jugadores comenzaron a moverse en sus escobas. Debajo de él pudo ver a Sirius, volando veloz hacia los postes de Slytherin y marcando un tanto. James aplaudió a su amigo y dio unas cuantas vueltas por el campo, en busca de la _snitch_ , de la que no había ni rastro. Tal y como esperaban, pasados unos minutos el equipo de Slytherin comenzó a hacer de las suyas, empujando peligrosamente a Sally Shepard, una de las nuevas cazadoras de Gryffindor. El profesor de vuelo, el señor Wellprat, que hacía de árbitro en los partidos de quidditch, pitó penalti a favor de Gryffindor, lo que supuso otro tanto para el equipo escarlata, pero a partir de aquí las cosas se fueron calentando. Sirius, que no necesitaba que lo animasen demasiado para intentar partirle la cara a los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin, había empezado a hacer algunas faltas a sus jugadores, ganándose también que Wellprat le pitase algún que otro penalti. Susan estaba desesperada con la actitud de Sirius. Gracias a que no sabía controlarse, Slytherin había conseguido empatar a Gryffindor.

\- Potter, coge la _snitch_ cuanto antes, ¡necesitamos poner fin a este partido ya! – Le gritó Susan, desviando una _bludger_ dirigida hacia James.

\- ¡Lo se Susan! ¡Lo se! – Contestó el chico un poco molesto, ajustándose las gafas. ¿Qué quería Susan que hiciese él si la maldita _snitch_ no aparecía por ninguna parte?

Por si no tuviesen bastante, comenzó a llover, sin mencionar que el buscador de Slytherin no dejaba de perseguir a James, poniéndolo más nervioso aún. No había ni rastro de la _snitch_. James dio unas cuantas vueltas al campo mientras la fina lluvia caía sobre él y le nublaba la visión al mojarle los cristales de las gafas. Se pasó la manga de la túnica por las lentes una vez más y de repente la vio. Estaba en el centro del campo, unos centímetros debajo del lugar donde los cazadores de ambos equipos se disputaban la posesión de la _quaffle_. James voló rápidamente sobre su escoba en dirección a la _snitch_. El buscador de Slytherin le seguía de cerca, pero James no iba a dejar que la victoria se le escapara después de todo.

Casi había llegado hasta ella cuando la pequeña pelota dorada comenzó a huir. James oía al comentarista muy lejano, no prestaba atención a lo que decía, había demasiada gente gritando. El chico de Slytherin consiguió situarse a su lado y darle un empujón, pero James aprovechó la fuerza del golpe contra él y le devolvió el empellón, provocando que el muchacho casi se cayese de la escoba. La _snitch_ estaba a escasos centímetros, volando frenéticamente hacia el césped, pero James no tenía miedo de estrellarse, al contrario, era justo lo arriesgado de aquella situación lo que hacía que el corazón le bombease más deprisa, que sonriera ampliamente y la emoción lo embargase. Porque no había otra cosa que le hiciese sentirse más vivo que el peligro. Oía las voces asustadas de los espectadores gritando sobre su cabeza, pero el chico seguía concentrado en la _snitch_ , que zumbaba frente a sus ojos. Entonces, como siempre que estaba a punto de hacer algo sumamente arriesgado, pensó que era la oportunidad ideal para ofrecer algo de espectáculo a sus compañeros. La _snitch_ estaba a un milímetro de la yema de sus dedos y el césped estaba a escasos metros, incluso él pensó que iba a estrellarse, pero James alargó un poco más la mano y la pudo sentir allí, intentando escapar, batiendo sus pequeñas alitas con rapidez. Escuchó a muchas personas del público contener la respiración, pero cuando casi había chocado con el suelo, giró hacia arriba el palo de su escoba.

Los aplausos eran ensordecedores. Mucha gente gritaba su apellido, el comentarista gritaba como un loco, casi afónico, y él, James Potter, volaba con la mano hecha un puño sobre su cabeza, saludando al público y sonriéndoles. Pasó frente a la grada de Gryffindor, donde le aplaudieron más que en ninguna otra, y le sorprendió ver a Lily Evans dando saltos de alegría, abrazada a su amigo Remus y a Hagrid. Cuando aterrizó por fin, después de dar una vuelta celebrando la victoria alrededor del campo, todo el equipo de Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre él. Sirius lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe las costillas y, de hecho, Will, el nuevo guardián, tuvo que apartarlo de James, porque apenas le dejaba respirar.

Después de cambiarse, y de que Sirius casi le hundiese la espalda a base de fuertes y eufóricas palmadas, el equipo de Gryffindor llegó a la sala común, donde sus compañeros les esperaban muy animados. Había cervezas de mantequilla por todas partes y algunos chicos de cuarto cantaban entre desafinados acordes delante de la enorme pancarta encantada que James había visto antes, en el campo de quidditch. James no podía dejar de sonreír, complacido. Buscó con la mirada a Remus y Peter mientras la gente se acercaba a ellos para felicitarles. El ambiente era algo asfixiante y tardaron diez minutos en cruzar toda la Sala Común hasta llegar al lugar donde los esperaban sus dos amigos. James no se había dado cuenta antes, pero justo detrás de ellos estaba sentada Lily Evans, que hablaba animadamente con su amiga Annie Sheppley.

\- ¡ENHORABUENA! – Gritó Peter, corriendo a abrazar a sus dos amigos.

\- ¡Gracias Pitt! – Sirius seguía gritando y dando saltos de alegría. - ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho el idiota de Jamie? – El chico no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas. – Creía que tendríamos que recoger el poco cerebro que tiene del césped.

\- ¿Y quedarme igual de tonto que tú? – James le sacó la lengua y se puso vizco, acercando la cara a Sirius, que se apartó aun riendo – No, pobre Lunático… Se volvería loco si tuviese que compartir la habitación con nosotros en ese caso.

James le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a su amigo Remus.

\- Ha sido espectacular James. – Aseguró Remus. – Creía que me iba a dar un infarto. Mira. – El chico se arremangó el jersey rojo oscuro de lana que llevaba puesto y le mostró unas muescas que tenía en el antebrazo. James frunció el ceño, mirando las cuatro señales sin comprender muy bien qué eran. – Lily me ha agarrado tan fuerte que me ha dejado señal.

James esbozó media sonrisa, satisfecho, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás porque había sido capaz de emocionar a la impasible y calmada Lily Evans. La miró disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Remus y la vio llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos, con la otra mano agarraba el antebrazo de su amiga y las dos reían. De repente, sin previo aviso, como solía actuar James, apartó a sus amigos y se acercó a las dos chicas. No se sentó, aunque si hubiese querido no habría podido, porque la Sala Común estaba atestada. Las chicas miraron con la sonrisa congelada en los labios hacia arriba para ver quien las estaba molestando y parecieron francamente sorprendidas al descubrir quien era su visitante.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de la pelirroja, en cambio Sheppley continuó sonriéndole radiante. Ambas lo miraron esperando a que el chico se pronunciase y explicase qué hacía allí, interrumpiendo su conversación.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido el partido, Evans? – James la miró con una sonrisita de suficiencia que pareció no agradar mucho a su compañera.

\- ¿Cómo? – Lily le dirigió primero una mirada desconcertada a Annie y después lo miró a él, como si no entendiese a qué venía aquella pregunta.

En ese momento James se sintió un poco tonto. No sabía por qué había ido hasta allí a hacerle una pregunta estúpida a aquella chica, a la que apenas conocía y a la que no soportaba. Y no la soportaba justamente por eso. Él intentaba ser simpático y entablar una conversación con ella y esa estúpida chica lo miraba como si fuese un feo y molesto gusarajo. Bueno, si James era sincero – al menos consigo mismo – había ido a restregarle a Lily Evans cuánto la había hecho disfrutar con aquel partido, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie.

El gesto desconcertado de Lily Evans, que le avisaba claramente de que se encontra fuera de lugar, le provocó un molesto pinchazo en el pecho que James no supo muy bien a qué emoción asociar. ¿Vergüenza por haber hecho el ridículo? ¿Molestia por los desaires que la pelirroja le dedicaba? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que no era un sentimiento que le agradase, y como él se sentía muy incómodo en esos momentos decidió que también Lily Evans se sentiría incómoda, sobre todo cuando vio a la chica dirigir otra mirada a su amiga y esta última soltó una risita que James interpretó como " _¿se puede saber qué hace este aquí?_ ".

En ese momento Sirius le arrastró de un brazo, el ruido que había a su alrededor comenzó a llegar a sus oídos. La gente gritaba " _¡que hable!, ¡que hable!, ¡que hable!_ ". Todo pasaba muy deprisa, la gente le empujaba en dirección a una pequeña tarima de madera que alguien había colocado en el centro de la sala común. James se dio cuenta al llegar hasta ella de que era la caja de la que habían salido las cervezas de mantequilla.

Sirius le dio un fuerte empujón para que subiera arriba. A su alrededor vio a algunas chicas que lo miraban con admiración, y James se creció, claro que se creció. Porque cualquiera de las chicas que había en aquella sala estaría encantada de que le dirigiese la palabra, y por supuesto no iba a tolerar que Lily Evans lo tomase por estúpido, y menos aún que lo tratase con el desprecio que lo trataba (aunque Remus insistía en que Lily no era así, que todo eso eran imaginaciones de James). La gente a su alrededor seguía gritando y James levantó ambas manos para que todos guardaran silencio. Carraspeó, dirigiendo su vista como quien no quería la cosa a Lily Evans. Vio que la chica le lanzó una mirada fugaz y comenzó a reír de algo que Annie le dijo al oído. ¡Seguro que se reían de él! James tomó aire y sonrió con ese gesto de prepotencia suprema que hacía que muchas chicas se derritiesen.

\- En primer lugar, ¡muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! ¡Arriba Gryffindor! – Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon las palabras de James, que tuvo que volver a llamar a la calma para que sus compañeros le escuchasen. – Y aunque sabéis que todas las victorias del equipo de Gryffindor os las dedicamos a vosotros, hoy me siento en la obligación de hacer una dedicatoria especial.

En ese momento los murmullos y cuchicheos comenzaron a crecer, mirándose unos a otros. Las chicas habían abierto los ojos y miraban en todas direcciones, como si así fuesen a averiguar que quería decir James con aquello, porque todo Hogwarts sabía que James Potter no tenía novia. Aunque podía dedicarle la victoria a sus amigos, o…

\- Quiero dedicarle esta victoria a una persona que, desde hace unos días, no deja de aparecer en mis pensamientos.

Los murmullos crecieron en intensidad. James miró instintivamente a Sirius. Su amigo parecía saber por dónde iban los tiros, porque sonreía ampliamente y miraba de vez en cuando a Remus, aunque este último no tenía muy buena cara, de hecho parecía bastante enfadado. Pero a James le dio igual. Lily Evans no tenía ningún derecho a reírse de él y necesitaba una cura de humildad, necesitaba que alguien le recordara que no era intocable solo porque tuviese aquella carita dulce y una bonita sonrisa angelical.

\- Le dedico mi victoria a la preciosa Lily Evans. - Toda la sala común contuvo la respiración, mirando a aquel chico de pelo desordenado y con gafas atentamente.

Las cabezas de los alumnos comenzaron a buscar a la pelirroja prefecta, que para satisfacción de James se había puesto colorada, igual que su pelo. La chica se encontraba petrificada, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente, se encontraba en estado de shock. James no podría definir con palabras la satisfacción que sintió. Algunas chicas parecían también furiosas y se ponían de puntillas, buscando a Lily Evans con la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo, Evans? – Preguntó Sirius a voces sobre el mar de cabezas.

Lily se puso en pie muy bruscamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Annie, que también se había quedado un tanto petrificada, corrió tras ella. James y el resto de personas que estaban allí, celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor, la siguieron con la mirada y pudieron ver la mirada furiosa – algo raro para tratarse de Lily Evans – que la chica le dedicó antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- Creo que le ha pillado por sorpresa. – Dijo James, sonriendo a todos aquellos que continuaban mirándolo – Pero nosotros podemos seguir celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor, ¿no?

\- ¡Sí! – Aclamaron muchos.

El jaleo volvió a inundar la Sala Común de Gryffindor. James, por su parte, no se quedó mucho rato más, estaba agotado. Quería ducharse y terminar su redacción para la asignatura de Astronomía antes de bajar a comer, de modo que, después de asegurarles a unas cuántas chicas de cuarto que estaba locamente enamorado de Lily Evans y que sentía mucho tener que rechazarlas _con lo guapas que eran todas_ , el muchacho subió las escaleras junto a sus amigos y esperó a que la noticia de su amor por Lily corriese por todos los rincones de Hogwarts.


	9. Conversaciones a escondidas

Esa mañana había amanecido soleada, en contraste con la torrencial lluvia que había golpeado las ventanas durante toda la noche. A través del techo del Gran Comedor podían verse pequeñas nubes blancas siendo arrastradas suavemente por el viento. Remus observaba a Peter, James y Sirius fijamente. Los tres chicos bromeaban con despreocupación frente a él, desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Sirius les deleitaba con un refinado espectáculo consistente en meterse en la boca todos los bollitos de chocolate que podía mientras James y Peter le animaban.

Remus dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, arqueando las cejas y untando su tostada con mermelada de calabaza al ver el sinfín de migas que caían de la boca de su amigo. ¿Se podía ser más repugnante? James y Sirius le habían dicho que esa tarde irían a visitar a Hagrid, porque no habían tenido ocasión de hablar con él después del partido del día anterior, y le habían dicho a Peter y Remus que les acompañasen, pero Remus no estaba muy seguro de querer pasar la tarde con ellos. Aún estaba un tanto molesto por lo sucedido durante la celebración de la victoria del partido. Lo peor de todo era que James y Sirius justificaban lo que habían hecho y no había manera de hacerles entrar en razón. Según sus dos amigos, no había nada de malo en que todo Hogwarts pensase que James estaba enamorado de Lily, incluso opinaban que le hacían un favor indirectamente a la chica, porque claro, debía ser todo un honor que soy-don-perfecto Potter tuviese a bien reparar en tu existencia.

Remus sabía que en realidad no tenía nada de malo, de hecho era una broma bastante inocente comparada con otras que habían llevado a cabo, pero lo que le molestaba era que sus amigos lo habían hecho todo para reírse de Lily e incordiarla. Sin mencionar que desde el mismo momento en el que James había dicho aquello seguramente muchas personas (sobre todo chicas) mirarían con otros ojos a Lily y hablarían de ella. Pero Remus conocía a James y tenía la certeza de que todo eso no le parecía tan importante, que no había por qué ser tan dramáticos.

\- Remus, deja de mirarnos así. – Gruñó entonces James.

\- No os estoy mirando de ninguna manera. – Remus se encogió de hombros y dio un mordisco a su tostada.

\- Sí, sí lo haces. – James torció el gesto. – Mira, sé que Evans es amiga tuya y todo eso, pero en parte debes reconocer que se lo merece.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Remus con tono de cansancio.

\- ¡Porque es una prepotente, Remus! Se cree que es mejor que nosotros. – Dijo Sirius, después de conseguir tragarse los cinco bollos que tenía en la boca.

\- Mirad, no quiero sonar repetitivo, pero os he dicho un millón de veces que sois los únicos en este colegio, y me aventuraría a decir que también fuera de él, que pensáis que Lily Evans es prepotente. Además, tiene gracia que eso lo digáis vosotros dos. – Remus los miró alternativamente, muy serio.

Peter parecía repentinamente muy interesado en las migas de su plato. James y Sirius miraban a Remus como si se sintiesen muy ofendidos por lo que acababa de decirles, pero al chico le daba igual, porque tenía razón y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer ante los chantajes emocionales de sus amigos.

\- ¿Así que resulta que Evans no es una prepotente, pero nosotros sí? ¡Muy bonito, Lunático! – Se quejó James cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Precioso! – Contribuyó Sirius.

\- Ya veo que "la adorable Lily Evans" te importa más que tus amigos. – James señaló a Sirius y a sí mismo.

\- James. – Remus utilizó un tono de advertencia. – Sabes que no te van a servir de nada esos jueguecitos. – James se encogió de hombros y Sirius le pasó el brazo por encima de estos, como si lo consolase.

James meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos de un lado a otro hasta dejarlos en blanco con un suspiro quedo.

\- Deja que nos divirtamos un poco Remus. – El chico moreno se subió las gafas empujándolas con un dedo.

\- En realidad no tienes otra opción, sabes que lo haremos de todas formas. – Apuntó Sirius sonriendo con suficiencia.

Remus suspiró, porque sabía que era cierto, que no había forma de hacerles entrar en razón. Al menos podría controlar un poco la situación si los vigilaba de cerca. Eso era lo único que Lupin podía hacer por Lily si no quería discutir en un tono más serio con sus amigos, y no quería.

En ese mismo momento irrumpieron en el comedor cientos de lechuzas llevando el correo a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Como cada mañana, la lechuza que le traía el periódico a Remus aterrizó junto a su plato y esperó a que el chico le liberase la pata de su carga. Sirius le ofreció a la pequeña ave un trozo de la tostada de James, la cual cogió en su pico y salió volando de nuevo hacia los ventanales.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No vuelvas a tocar mi comida! ¿Por qué no le das de la tuya? – James empujó a Sirius tan fuerte que cayó contra Peter y este vertió su tazón de leche.

\- Es que le gusta más tu tostada, James, ¿qué quieres que le haga? – Se burló Sirius.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

La profesora McGonagall había aparecido repentinamente tras ellos y los miraba con dureza, a lo que James y Sirius estaban acostumbrados, por otro lado. La mujer miraba con severidad el charco de leche que se había formado frente a Peter.

\- Bu-bu-buenos días profesora. – Balbuceó Peter. – Ha sido un…accidente. – El chico intentaba recoger aquel estropicio agitando con fuerza la varita, pero no parecía que tuviese mucho éxito.

\- Si seguís comportándoos como animales tendré que castigaros, aunque creo que ya debe daros igual uno más que uno menos. – La profesora sacó su varita y con un golpe seco hizo desaparecer el charco de leche que se extendía por la mesa. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió sin mirarlos hacia la mesa de profesores, al fondo del Gran Comedor, donde Slughorn y Pyrell conversaban.

\- Alguien se ha levantado de mal humor esta mañana. – Murmuró James con una sonrisita divertida asomando a sus labios.

\- Si nos vuelven a castigar tendremos deberes acumulados hasta navidades. – Comentó Sirius con angustia.

\- Pues dejad de meteros en líos. – Les aconsejó Remus.

\- O mejor aún… ¡Nos meteremos en líos sin que nos pillen! – Repuso James alzando el dedo, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea – Sirius tendrá que aprender a berrear menos, claro.

\- ¿Cuándo berreo yo, inútil?

\- Ahora mismo.

\- Te estás ganando un puñetazo en esa carita tan mona que tienes, gafotas…

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. James y Sirius nunca cambiarían. No se los imaginaba siendo responsables, pensando lo que hacían, lo que decían… No podía imaginarlos fuera de aquel castillo, siempre bromeando y riendo a carcajadas. No podía imaginarlos siendo mayores, teniendo un trabajo aburrido en alguna oficina sombría. Nada de eso. Para Remus, James y Sirius siempre serían así. Dos chicos despreocupados, rebeldes e irresponsables que sólo querían divertirse. Y era justo por eso por lo que no podía enfadarse con ellos, porque sabía que no tenían maldad, incluso cuando querían gastar una broma a alguien, incluso cuando se reían de otra persona (y Remus era consciente de que eran los dos chicos más molestos de todo el colegio), sabía que no lo hacían con maldad. Era difícil explicarlo, pero en realidad todo era una diversión inocente. Excepto cuando las cosas iban en serio, como alguna de las veces que Severus Snape les había echado una maldición por la espalda. En ese momento ya no había ninguna broma, y Remus Lupin sabía que la rivalidad muda entre Snape y sus dos amigos era mucho más profunda justamente por eso, porque Snape había abierto la veda al enfrentamiento directo después de que, a finales de tercer curso, le enviase una maldición a James que le hizo sangrar dos horas por la nariz. Suerte que la señora Pomfrey sabía lo que hacer, como siempre. Sirius, por su parte, se había puesto como loco, ni siquiera utilizó su varita, se dirigió hacia él pisando con fuerza el suelo y le propinó un fuerte y sonoro puñetazo. Quizás fuesen Snape y Dolohov las dos únicas personas a las que James y Sirius no gastaban "simples e inocentes bromas", pero Remus tampoco podía culparles. Los dos slytherin disfrutaban cada vez que castigaban o regañaban a sus amigos, y como estos tenían la fama que tenían, siempre eran declarados culpables, así que a Remus no le extrañaba que Sirius y James odiasen a esos dos chicos.

\- _¡Son unos brutos!_ – Le había gritado Lily a Remus cuando supo que Sirius le había partido la nariz a Snape de un puñetazo.

\- _Lily, tú no sabes lo que ha pasado._ – Intentó mediar Remus.

\- _¿Ah, no?_ _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ahora los vas a justificar?_

\- _No, claro que no, pero Snape no es ningún santo. Le ha lanzado una maldición a James y lleva casi dos horas sangrando por la nariz._

 _Lily miró a Remus con asombro. Seguramente no era capaz de creer que su amigo Snape hubiese hecho tal cosa. Siempre eran James y Sirius los que llevaban a cabo esas travesuras desmesuradas. Lo único que pudo hacer su amiga fue marcharse con los puños apretados y los labios contraídos en un mohín furioso._

Remus dejó de pensar en todas estas cosas cuando vio entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor a Lily acompañada de Severus. Ese día se había recogido el pelo en una alta cola de caballo, y algunos mechones se escapaban graciosamente del agarre de la goma, cayendo alrededor de su rostro y acariciando su cuello. Pero igual que la había visto Remus, la vieron James y Sirius. Este último, que ya había dejado de discutir con James y que estaba sopesando si debería cortarse el pelo o no, _porque a él le parecía que así, a la altura de los hombros, le quedaba muy bien_ , comenzó a darle codazos en las costillas a James, que a su vez le respondió dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo. Remus resopló ruidosamente, captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Os queréis estar quietos de una vez? Me estáis poniendo nervioso y pretendo leer el periódico.

James y Sirius adoptaron una postura indiferente y se pusieron a hablar con Peter sobre lo que haría esa tarde. El chico no sabía si ir a ver a Hagrid porque tenía muchos deberes que terminar. Remus dirigió la vista hacia su pelirroja amiga, la chica no parecía enfadada, al contrario, sonreía a Severus, despidiéndose con la mano del chico moreno mientras se acercaba andando al lugar que ellos ocupaban en la mesa, aunque Remus se fijó en que Severus Snape sí que le dirigió una desagradable mirada a James.

Mucha gente giraba la cabeza para observar a Lily y cuchicheaban, posando sus ojos también en James. El chico parecía encantado con la situación, porque sonreía muy contento. Remus supo entonces que si estaba tan feliz era porque había conseguido lo que quería, que todo el mundo se enterase de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aquello era Hogwarts. No había secreto posible.

James no dejaba de mirar a Lily, que pasó justo al lado de ellos, saludó a Remus (como siempre), y se sentó a desayunar un poco más allá, junto a Annie, como si no pasase nada. Remus Lupin no pudo evitar que se formase en su cara una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que Lily no iba a caer tan fácilmente en el absurdo juego de James y Sirius, de modo que se dispuso a leer tranquilamente el periódico antes de ir a Herbología.

\- ¿No piensas hablarme, Evans? ¿No me digas que estás enfadada conmigo? – Preguntó James fingiendo un tono inocente.

\- Claro que te hablo Potter, pero no es algo que tenga por costumbre hacer. – Lily se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y terminó de servirse un humeante café bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Remus miró a James por encima del periódico, intentando contener la risa. Su amigo parecía contrariado, evidentemente porque no esperaba esa actitud por parte de Lily. Pero claro, James no conocía a Lily. El joven licántropo sabía que, muy seguramente, su amiga estaría enfadada, como era lógico, y que se sentiría incómoda, porque nunca le había gustado demasiado llamar la atención. Remus intuía que la joven chica de ojos verdes había adivinado la intención de sus dos amigos de reírse de ella, pero también sabía que Lily era muy observadora, por lo tanto habría descubierto que lo que más molestaba a James Potter era la indiferencia más absoluta.

\- Podríamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche. – El chico sonrió, mirando fugazmente a Sirius, que estaba haciéndose el despistado.

\- ¿Te refieres al tierno momento en que declaraste públicamente tu amor por mí? – Lily levantó la vista de su tostada y miró con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes a James. – Te diría que me halagó el gesto, pero te estaría mintiendo. La verdad es que nunca esperé despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en ti y si he hecho o dicho algo que te haya alentado a pensar que podría estar interesada en tener algo contigo, lo siento muchísimo Potter, no era mi intención.

La cara de James era un poema. Remus se mordió el labio inferior, aunque apenas podía seguir aguantando la carcajada que le nacía en la garganta. A Sirius parecía ocurrirle lo mismo, porque empezó a toser de una forma extraña y convulsa, consiguiendo ganarse un codazo por parte de James y una mirada mordaz.

\- ¡Así que no te gusto! – Bramó James, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recomponiéndose y fingiendo de nuevo, esta vez tristeza.

En ese momento se puso en pie, lo que atrajo las miradas de los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Remus abrió mucho los ojos, Sirius se tapó la boca con la mano para no reírse a carcajadas. Peter y Annie parecían estupefactos. Incluso los pocos profesores que estaban desayunando miraron al chico. La profesora McGonagall parecía de nuevo enfadada y había fruncido los labios hasta hacerlos casi desaparecer. Remus tuvo la certeza de que James iba a ganarse otro castigo si seguía gritando de aquella manera.

\- ¡No tienes corazón, Evans! ¡Ya no puedo seguir aguantando tus desprecios!

A continuación, y con unos movimientos teatrales y exagerados, James salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor. Lily miraba a uno y otro lado, descubriendo ojos curiosos que la miraban desde sus asientos y oyendo los cuchicheos que, seguramente, llevaban su nombre.

Remus dirigió la vista hacia la profesora McGonagall, que se había quedado tan impresionada por la actuación de James que se había vuelto a sentar.

Después de ir a los invernaderos de Herbología – y de que una de las tentáculas venenosas que estaban estudiando casi estrangulase a Peter – tuvieron clase de Aritmancia. Como Sirius, James y Peter tenían clase de Adivinación – _un cachondeo_ , según sus amigos –, Remus subió lentamente hacia el aula, por completo vacía a excepción de una chica pelirroja que se hallaba leyendo el manual de la asignatura.

Se acercó a Lily, que se había sentado sola en una de las mesas del principio de la clase, ya que Annie – que era la chica que más tiempo pasaba con Lily, y Remus se atrevería a decir que la única de sus compañeras de habitación con la que la había visto – también iba a clase de Adivinación.

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó el chico señalando la mesa que estaba junto a la de Lily.

\- Claro. – Lily le sonrió y se giró para mirarlo.

\- Pensé que tal vez estarías enfadada conmigo. – Murmuró Remus una vez que se hubo sentado. Sacó un pergamino y su pluma para tomar apuntes cuando llegase la profesora.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué? – Lily se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de tener dos amigos medio lelos? – La sonrisa de Lily le pareció a Remus algo resignada. – Además, ambos sabemos que no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo. – Continuó la chica, apoyando su mejilla en un puño.

\- Por desgracia, así es. Ojalá me hiciesen más caso. Siento que tengas que aguantar todo esto.

\- Lo peor no es Potter, ¿sabes? Lo peor son las chicas que creen que es cierto que está enamorado de mí. – Lily negó lentamente - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Creen que la tienes tomada con ellos. – Le explicó Remus.

El chico se encogió de hombros. La prefecta se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No es que la tenga tomada con ellos, es que siempre están metidos en líos. – Se justificó ella – Pero bueno, - continuó, hablando más relajada – sabemos que a tu amigo James no le gusta nada que se rían de él. Y sabemos que odia que no le presten la atención que él espera recibir…y creo que son dos cosas que puedo hacer muy bien. No pienso caer tan fácilmente en sus provocaciones, así nosotros también nos divertiremos.

\- No hay nada más divertido que ver a James enfadado porque no ha conseguido lo que quiere. – Confirmó Remus – Aunque te aviso de que puede llegar a ser muy pesado.

\- Creo que podré con eso.

Lily sonrió, radiante, y sin previo aviso abrazó a Remus y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Según le pareció al muchacho de pelo castaño, para ella no había tenido mayor importancia, pero a él se le había acelerado tanto el corazón que tuvo miedo de sufrir un infarto allí mismo. Notó que se ponía colorado y decidió que era mejor mirar a otro lado para que la chica no se percatase.

\- Lily. – Dijo alguien a su espalda.

Remus se giró, aunque no habría sido necesario, porque había reconocido la voz automáticamente. Severus se acercaba hacia ellos, observando al muchacho con cara de pocos amigos. Era fácil adivinar que no era de su agrado.

\- Hola, Sev. – Lily parecía incómoda, como si no supiese muy bien qué decirle a su amigo. – ¿Te sientas con nosotros aquí detrás? – La pelirroja señaló los dos pupitres que tenía justo a la espalda.

\- Claro. – El chico se sentó detrás de Lily manteniendo un gesto serio e impasible. - ¿Te espero esta tarde para ir al lago? – Preguntó Severus.

\- Sí. Te esperaré a las cuatro en la entrada. – Le contestó Lily.

El aula comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, seguidos por la profesora Úrsula Beardsley, una mujer rubia, bajita y un poco rechoncha, así que Severus y Lily dejaron de hablar, coincidiendo con el momento en el que Avery y Mulciber entraron al aula y se sentaron justo detrás de Snape. La chica los miró fijamente mientras hablaban en susurros con Severus antes de girarse y mirar de nuevo al frente.

Remus Lupin pudo ver a sus amigos más tarde, en la clase de Transformaciones. Ese día tenían que intentar hacer desaparecer pequeños ratoncitos de campo. Peter, que se había sentado junto a él, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Remus ya le había dicho que no movía la varita correctamente, pero no había manera de que su rubio amigo entendiese que no era necesario hacer una floritura tan exagerada con la muñeca.

La profesora McGonagall se paseaba entre las mesas, corrigiendo a los alumnos que lo hacían mal y premiando a aquellos que habían conseguido hacer desaparecer a su respectivo ratón. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Lily Evans ganó cinco puntos para Gryffindor por ejecutar a la perfección el ejercicio. También Sirius y James ganaron cinco puntos cada uno, aunque la profesora McGonagall aprovechó para recordarles que podrían trabajar siempre a ese nivel en las asignaturas. Todo el mundo que conociese a James y a Sirius sabía que eran dos chicos inteligentes y capaces, pero también eran muy vagos. Lo dejaban todo para el último momento y eso en el mejor de los casos, porque había veces en las que la pereza les impedía hacer los ejercicios, ganándose algún que otro cero. La profesora McGonagall siguió avanzando hacia la mesa de Remus. Premió también a este con cinco puntos y corrigió, como había hecho Remus, el movimiento de muñeca de Peter.

\- Repítalo, señor Pettigrew. – Ordenó la profesora, lanzándole una mirada severa desde detrás de sus gafas.

Peter, nervioso como siempre que un profesor centraba la atención en él, agarró la varita con determinación, pero justo en ese momento un grito agudo hizo que toda el aula mirase a la derecha, a una chica de Ravenclaw castaña y con el pelo muy largo llamada Miranda Peltier. Al parecer, según le contó la muchacha a la profesora de Transformaciones, Sirius había encantado el ratón, haciéndolo levitar sobre ella y poniéndolo sobre su cabeza. La profesora McGonagall le quitó los cinco puntos que había ganado tan solo un par de minutos antes, y lo mismo hizo con James.

\- ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! – Protestó este último, aunque no sirvió de nada.

\- Seguro que algo has tenido que ver, Potter. – Dijo McGonagall al final de la clase, al salir del aula perseguida por James.

A regañadientes, James tuvo que aceptar la pérdida de los cinco puntos y dirigirse a las mazmorras, a la clase doble de Pociones que tenían con Slughorn y que fue un completo aburrimiento. Después de la última clase, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, estaban muertos de hambre y un poco cansados. A Remus había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde la última transformación y le costaba al menos una semana reponerse totalmente. Cuando volvía a su ser, después de convertirse en lobo, pasaba unos cuántos días en los que el dolor de cabeza iba y venía, además de que perdía un poco el apetito.

\- Deberías decírselo a la señora Pomfrey, ella sabrá lo que debes tomar para terminar con los dolores de cabeza. – Comentó Peter, apartando en su plato unas cuantas alitas de pollo y patatas.

\- Sí, supongo que tendré que ir un momento. – Remus se llevó una mano a la frente. – En cuanto termine de comer. – El chico dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza e intentó probar los guisantes con zanahorias que había en una fuente cercana, aunque debido a que su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento estaba perdiendo el apetito. - ¿Me esperáis en la Sala Común antes de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid? – Les preguntó a sus tres amigos.

\- Claro, ve tranquilo. Tenemos que dejar las cosas en el dormitorio. – Le contestó James. – Ahora nos vemos.

La señora Pomfrey le dio un tónico rojizo que, según ella misma le había dicho, estaba elaborado a base de bayas de enebro y espino de fuego. La mujer había insistido en que Remus se tumbase en una de las camillas de la enfermería, pero el chico se excusó diciendo que tenía muchos deberes que hacer y salió rápidamente por las puertas de madera hacia el pasillo. Subía las escaleras con paso lento, aunque era cierto que la punzada que sentía en la sien estaba desapareciendo. Giró a la izquierda y después a la derecha, llevaba tantos años recorriendo aquel camino que los pies lo llevaban sin necesidad de mirar los largos corredores. Pero Remus salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar unas voces que susurraban agitadas. El muchacho levantó la cabeza y no vio a nadie, pero seguía escuchando los murmullos muy cerca de él, de modo que anduvo silenciosamente hacia el lugar del que provenían. Justo a la mitad de aquel largo pasillo de piedra pudo ver la puerta de un aula entreabierta. No se apreciaba bien quienes estaban dentro, porque la abertura no era lo suficientemente grande, pero reconoció inmediatamente una de las voces que hablaban. Era Severus Snape.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero ganarme otro castigo…o algo peor. – La voz del chico de prominente nariz sonaba distante, como si desconfiase de lo que su acompañante acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Severus? – Remus también pudo reconocer esa voz susurrante y brusca – Si no quieres que te castiguen intenta que no te vean. No nos enseñan nada de esto en clase, así que tendremos que actuar por nuestra cuenta, porque te aseguro que en muy poco tiempo jugaremos con ventaja.

A Remus le hubiese gustado oír un poco más y saber a qué se referían, pero escuchó unos pasos acercarse y decidió que era mejor correr hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No tenía muy claro cómo interpretar las palabras de Dolohov y Snape, pero estaba seguro de que no estaban tramando nada inocente, eso se podía intuir a leguas, porque nadie se escondía a cuchichear en un aula desierta si sus propósitos no ocultaban un ápice de maldad.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, después de escapar de los chillidos de la Señora Gorda, James y Sirius lo esperaban tirados en los sillones situados frente a la chimenea. Se pasaban una pelota, aunque a Remus le pareció que la lanzaban desganados. James se puso en pie de un salto nada más verlo. Sirius, por su parte, giró la cabeza en dirección a la entrada de la Sala Común para ver por qué James se había levantado tan deprisa, pero siguió tumbado unos segundos más.

\- ¿Y Pitt? – Preguntó Remus acercándose a ellos.

\- Ha dicho que prefiere quedarse practicando los hechizos desvanecedores. La verdad es que se le dan fatal, y quiere tener el fin de semana libre para poder acompañarnos a la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. – Contestó James cogiendo su abrigo negro, que había dejado en el respaldo del sillón donde había estado tumbado. - ¡Vamos, Sirius!

\- Voy. – El chico se apartó el largo cabello oscuro del rostro y les siguió perezosamente. – Estoy cansadísimo. Entre el partido de ayer y las clases tan divertidas que hemos tenido hoy…

\- Para ti las clases nunca son divertidas. – Apuntó Remus mientras salían por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, que continuaba "cantando", o lo que quiera que fuese lo que hacía.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Eres un asco de amigo, Remus! – Exclamó Sirius dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro al chico castaño, que no lo esperaba y trastabilló un poco hasta conseguir recuperar el equilibrio. – No comprendes que soy un espíritu libre. Odio estar enjaulado en clase.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Pomfrey? – Preguntó James, cambiando de tema.

\- Me ha dado un tónico de bayas de enebro y espino de fuego. – Remus miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía y bajó la voz. – Y cuando volvía de la enfermería escuché a Dolohov y Snape cuchicheando en un aula vacía del tercer piso.

\- ¡Sabía que estaban liados! – Exclamó Sirius sonriente. – Están hechos el uno para el otro. Verás que decepción se va a llevar Evans cuando se entere de que a Snape le van los tíos…

\- Pero si Evans va a estar coladita por mí en cuatro días, Canuto… - Dijo James con tono fanfarrón.

\- Sí, claro. Creo que antes se casa con Hagrid, colega.

James fue a darle un golpe en la nuca al mayor de los Black, pero Remus lo agarró de un hombro para volver a captar su atención.

\- Esto es serio. – Le cortó Remus – No pude escuchar mucho, porque oí que se acercaban a la puerta, pero Dolohov le decía a Snape que si le daba miedo hacer algo, porque Snape había dicho que no quería que le volviesen a castigar. No sé. – El chico miró a sus amigos, que le escuchaban expectantes. – Estaban diciendo que tendrían que actuar por su cuenta porque "eso", no sé a qué se refería Dolohov, no lo enseñaban en clase.

James tenía la vista fija en el suelo de piedra del pasillo que conducía a las grandes puertas de entrada del castillo. Durante unos minutos no hablaron, en parte porque había mucha gente cerca de ellos en aquella zona, tendrían que esperar a alejarse un poco para poder continuar con la charla. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando salieron al exterior. El cielo seguía despejado, por eso muchos alumnos habían decidido dar un paseo por los terrenos. No habían dado una veintena de pasos cuando Remus pudo ver a lo lejos una bonita melena pelirroja dirigiéndose al Lago Negro, pero lo que no le gustó al chico fue observar que a su lado caminaba un chico de cabello oscuro y graso. James y Sirius también se habían dado cuenta.

\- ¿Creéis que están tramando alguna broma pesada o que puede ser algo más serio? – Preguntó entonces Sirius, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para no encontrarse a nadie. – ¿Y qué quieren decir con "eso" que no enseñan aquí?

\- Bueno, aquí no enseñan muchas cosas. – Contestó James. – Pero conociendo a Quejicus y su afición por las Artes Oscuras…

\- ¿Crees que llegarían tan lejos? – Dudó Remus. – Eso son palabras mayores, James…

\- El otro día, cuando estuvimos en la enfermería después de pelearnos en las mazmorras, Dolohov, Mulciber y Avery fueron a verle. – Dijo James. Sus dos amigos le miraban fijamente. – Yo me hice el dormido, para ver si hablaban alto, pero no funcionó. Aun así pude escuchar que Dolohov le llevaba algo de la Sección Prohibida porque, según le dijo a Quejicus, Slughorn le había firmado el permiso esa misma mañana…

\- Pero James, sacar un libro de la Sección Prohibida no quiere decir que… - Comenzó a decir Remus, pero James le cortó.

\- ¿No has visto el libro que llevaba en la mochila en clase de Pociones? – Dijo el chico. – Estoy seguro de que eso era lo que le dio Dolohov. – Sus amigos miraron a James inquisitivamente. – Era un libro sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

Remus y Sirius se miraron muy serios para después volver sus ojos de nuevo hacia James.

\- Lo primero que tengo que decir… - Dijo Remus al cabo de un rato – es que me sorprende que seas tan observador.

\- Sí, pensábamos que eras tonto Jamie. – Rió Sirius. – Nos has dado una alegría.

\- ¡Serás imbécil! – James le tiró a Sirius la pelotita que antes se habían estado lanzando en la sala común a la cabeza.

\- ¡Au! – Sirius se rascó el lugar donde le había golpeado y estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su amigo, pero Remus les frenó.

\- ¡Parad de una vez! – Remus consiguió que los dos chicos continuasen andando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. – Tendremos que vigilarlos de cerca.

\- En realidad podemos hacer algo más. Ya nos colamos una vez en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw…– James miró a Remus y después a Sirius, el cual había entrecerrado la mirada y tenía una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Remus creía saber qué querían hacer sus amigos y una punzada nerviosa le sacudió el estómago, porque supo que, dijese lo que dijese, Sirius y James tramarían algún descabellado plan y él no podría evitarlo.


	10. Muchas gracias

_Viernes por fin_.

Eso es lo que pensó Lily Evans cuando abrió los ojos a las siete de la mañana. Esa semana se le había hecho eterna y todo gracias al inútil de James Potter. Desde que soltó aquella tontería de que estaba _enamorado de ella_ todo el mundo la miraba raro y cuchicheaban cuando la veían pasar, sobre todo las chicas. ¡Incluso habían intentado embrujarla para que le salieran granos gigantes que consiguiesen deformarle la cara! Cada vez que recordaba eso la sangre se agolpaba contra sus sienes y tenía que respirar hondo para contenerse y no estallar, porque además, gracias a que Potter era su compañero de Casa, lo tenía que aguantar todas las malditas horas del día. Tenía a Potter en el desayuno, tenía a Potter en la comida, tenía a Potter en la cena, tenía a Potter en clase, lo tenía en la Sala Común y para colmo, una tarde de esa misma semana que decidió salir sola y alejarse de todo el mundo, se lo encontró cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

\- _La pregunta es qué haces TÚ aquí. Yo soy prefecta._ – Repuso Lily con un tono más impertinente de lo que le hubiese gustado. ¡Quería pasar unas horas sin acordarse de ese idiota y se lo cruzaba allí donde no había nadie!

\- _El Bosque Prohibido está prohibido para todos Evans_. – James Potter arqueó las cejas y Lily sintió unas profundas ganas de abofetearlo por varios motivos. En primer lugar porque tenía razón. En segundo lugar, por el tonito cantarín que había utilizado. Y por último, porque era James Potter. Pero Lily, como siempre supo contenerse.

Sin decir nada más la chica se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a un extrañado James tras ella.

No había duda de que lo peor de todo aquello era que la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts se había creído las palabras del buscador de Gryffindor. Los únicos que estaban seguros, como Lily, de que todo era una absurda idea de James para importunarla eran Annie y Remus. Incluso Severus sospechaba que detrás de aquellas socarronas palabras podía haber algo de verdad. Lily insistía una y otra vez en que todo era mentira. Se lo dijo a Severus y a todas las personas que se acercaron descaradamente a preguntarle por qué no salía con James Potter. Las compañeras de habitación de Lily y Annie se habían enfadado mucho con ella "por no haberles contado nada".

¡Pero si no había nada que contar!

Sin mencionar que una de sus compañeras, Eveline Joyce, había salido con James el año anterior, y al parecer no le gustaba nada que el chico pudiese estar enamorado de otra, menos aún de una chica con la que tenía que compartir dormitorio. Lily le dijo, por activa y por pasiva, que todo era mentira, que no había nada y que por ella podía comerse a Potter con patatas, pero Eveline y Betty Ellesmere, su otra compañera de dormitorio y la mejor amiga de la chica, decidieron ignorar las protestas de Lily. La táctica que siguieron fue ignorarla, aunque Lily apenas notó la diferencia porque sus dos compañeras nunca les habían hecho mucho caso a Annie y a ella, pero era difícil aguantar las indirectas sobre las "mosquitas muertas" que Eveline lanzaba cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Si todo eso se sumaba a la montaña de deberes que le mandaban cada día y a sus obligaciones como Prefecta, resultaba que Lily tenía todas las tardes ocupadas y que la presión empezaba a parecerle insoportable. Además, la idea de que a finales de ese curso tendrían que evaluarse de los TIMOS pasaba constantemente por su cabeza y a veces conseguía formarle un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar.

De modo que era comprensible su alegría al darse cuenta de que era viernes. Cierto es que todo el asunto de Potter no iba a desaparecer así como así, pero al menos tendría tiempo para terminar los deberes y, además, ese fin de semana era la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, y el lunes sería Halloween. Todo eso la animó, porque Lily adoraba ir a Hogsmeade, era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto jamás, y también porque le encantaba la noche de Halloween, sobre todo por el banquete tan colorido y espectacular que todos los años esperaba a los habitantes de Hogwarts.

Como todas las mañanas, Severus la esperaba junto a las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor. Lily había notado que el chico últimamente estaba un poco diferente, aunque ella intentaba convencerse de que tenía que ver con su enfado de hacía unas semanas, con su amistad con Remus y con todo el lío de Potter. Y se esforzaba en pensar esto porque el otro motivo, que en el fondo le parecía que tenía mayor peso, era la amistad que crecía entre Dolohov y Severus. Ya apenas salía a pasear con ella, como habían hecho durante los cuatro años anteriores, ni quedaban para ir a la biblioteca, porque su amigo decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque Lily lo había descubierto al menos dos veces con Dolohov después de haberle dicho a ella que no podían verse ese día porque tenía mucho que estudiar. Por suerte, Severus no la había visto ninguna de esas dos veces, de modo que ella jugaba con ventaja.

\- Buenos días, Sev. – Saludó la chica alegremente.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Severus, viéndola bajar el último tramo de escalera.

\- Bien, bien. Contenta porque es viernes. – Los dos chicos caminaron lentamente hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, y como todas las mañanas se detuvieron a hablar antes de ir a desayunar. - ¿Quieres que demos un paseo hoy? – Preguntó la chica, poniéndose bien la mochica en el hombro.

\- No puedo Lily. – Severus parecía apenado. – Quiero terminar la redacción que nos mandó Slughorn.

\- Podemos ir entonces a la biblioteca. – Apuntó Lily.

\- Mmmmmm…es que me va a ayudar un chico de sexto, y ya sabes que en la biblioteca no se puede hablar. – Severus esbozó una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa que a Lily no le gustó mucho, pero la chica se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Bueno, al menos vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade, ¿no?

\- ¿No vas a tener una cita con Potter "el magnífico"? – Severus arrastró las palabras y miró asqueado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James Potter y Sirius Black reían con Pettigrew.

\- ¡Sev! – Exclamó Lily – Bastante tengo con toda esa tontería como para que me lo estés recordando a cada momento.

\- Lo decía en serio. – Contestó el chico. – Yo mismo oí a Potter diciéndole a un chico de Hufflepuff cuando iba a los invernaderos que habías aceptado salir con él este fin de semana.

\- ¿Cómo? – Lily giró la cabeza y miró también a la mesa de Gryffindor. Su mirada se encontró con la de Remus, que le sonrió, y también con la de James, que le lanzó un beso. – ¡Lo peor de todo es que no puedo castigarle porque supuestamente no hace nada malo! ¡Y tú no deberías creer nada de lo que diga ese imbécil!

Severus se encogió de hombros.

\- Nos vemos en Aritmancia, ahora tenemos Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw. – Dijo el chico. - Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Lily se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al pasar junto a Remus le saludó, como todas las mañanas, y se alejó todo lo que pudo de los cuatro chicos, porque no quería tener ningún tipo de conversación con Potter. Tomó asiento junto a Annie, que leía distraídamente el periódico, y se dispuso a desayunar. Sabía que el chico la estaba mirando, pero decidió ignorarlo para no dar lugar a un nuevo cruce de palabras. Pero claro, James Potter no podía soportar esa situación, esa desconsideración hacia su persona, porque no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando llegó hasta ella un pergamino con forma de avión que aterrizó limpiamente junto a su taza. Lily soltó un hondo suspiro y abrió la nota con gesto cansado.

 _Te espero el domingo en Las Tres Escobas a las 12:00. James._

¿En serio? ¿Todo esto era necesario? Lily rompió el pergamino en muchos pedacitos, sin mirar a James, y los dejó a un lado. ¿A qué venía ahora enviarle aquella nota si nadie más podía verla? Porque lo que le gustaba a James Potter era el espectáculo, de modo que no tenía sentido que le enviase una notita si eso no iba a llegar a oídos del resto de los alumnos del castillo.

\- ¿Qué dice la nota? – Preguntó Annie con interés, haciendo que sus rizos se balanceasen con el movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Tonterías. ¿Qué otra cosa puede decir Potter?

Sirius y James miraban a Lily Evans, que acababa de romper la nota que le habían enviado en pedacitos minúsculos, apartándolos luego hacia el centro de la mesa. James miró a su amigo arqueando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vaya…que pena, ¿no? – Dijo Sirius muy serio. – Te acaba de rechazar la chica más repelente de todo Hogwarts. – En las palabras del chico se notaba a leguas un simulado tono de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sabía que esa chica es un poco tonta. – James suspiró y dio un mordisco a su tostada. – Pero bueno, tendré que seguir insistiendo.

James continuó desayunando con tranquilidad mientras Peter les decía que por fin empezaba a mejorar con los hechizos desvanecedores. El chico parecía muy contento, porque eso significaba que podría acompañarles a Hogsmeade. Remus le felicitó y se ofreció a practicar con él esa misma tarde. El joven lobo les dijo a James y Sirius que ellos también deberían practicar un poco, y terminar los deberes de Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero James le informó de que ellos dos ya tenían otros planes. El muchacho de rebelde cabello miró a Sirius de manera cómplice y ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué pensáis hacer? – Inquirió Remus sin poder ocultar una nota de preocupación en la voz.

\- Si no quieres ser cómplice, es mejor que no lo sepas Lunático, no queremos meterte en líos. – Contestó Sirius en un murmullo.

\- No pensaréis en…

\- ¡Shhhhhhh! – Interrumpió James a Remus. – Si quisiésemos que todo el mundo se enterase, lo gritaríamos.

\- ¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? ¡Es muy arriesgado! – Susurró Remus.

\- Por eso es divertido. – Dijo James, recibiendo una palmada satisfecha de Sirius en la espalda. – Además, dijiste que tendríamos que vigilarlos de cerca. Peter cree que es una buena idea.

Remus miró a Peter acusadoramente, y el chico se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué contestar. James cogió a su amigo Remus de la mano y tiró hacia sí mismo.

\- No pasará nada. Te prometemos que tendremos mucho, muchísimo cuidado.

\- Eso espero. – Contestó Remus después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio.

James chocó la mano de su amigo Sirius y ambos se miraron satisfechos. Justo en ese momento cientos de lechuzas sobrevolaron sus cabezas con paquetes y cartas atadas a las delgadas patas. Como todos los días, una lechuza paró junto al desayuno de Remus para entregarle _El Profeta_ , igual que otra se detuvo junto a Lily con el periódico. James la miró impaciente, pero como la pelirroja llevaba toda la semana sin posar los ojos en él, no pudo ver el gesto malévolo de James Potter, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y tirando de la manga de la túnica de Sirius. Al momento siguiente otra lechuza llegó al lado de la chica. Atada a la pata llevaba un sobre rojo escarlata. Lily se quedó petrificada y un poco extrañada, pestañeó un par de veces y desató el sobre con manos temblorosas. La lechuza salió volando con rapidez después de ulular molesta por la lentitud de Lily, pero nadie se percató de eso, porque todos los que se habían sentado cerca de la chica miraban el sobre que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¡Ábrelo o explotará! – Le dijo un chico que estaba sentado cerca de ella.

Lily obedeció y se apresuró a abrir el sobre, aunque sabía que todo el Gran Comedor escucharía lo que ponía en aquella carta, tanto si lo abría, como si no. Efectivamente, nada más abrir el sobre de este salió una voz muy familiar, pero amplificada cien veces.

\- QUERIDA Y PRECIOSA LILY EVANS, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TUS PENETRANTES OJOS VERDES TRASPASÁNDOME Y DESNUDANDO MI ALMA, EN TU LLAMEANTE Y SEDOSO CABELLO, EN TU ATERCIOPELADA VOZ CONTESTANDO PREGUNTAS EN CLASE… NO SEGUIRÉ ENUMERANDO TODO AQUELLO QUE ME HACE VOLVERME LOCO POR TI, TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO MI MENSAJE DE AMOR DESESPERADO, PERO HE DE DECIRTE QUE ME HARÍAS INMENSAMENTE FELIZ SI ACEPTASES MI INVITACIÓN A TOMAR ALGO EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS ESTE DOMINGO.

CON AMOR,

JAMES POTTER.

Entonces el sobre empezó a arder y desapareció delante de sus narices. James intentaba contener las carcajadas que pujaban por salir de su garganta mientras veía el rostro paralizado de su compañera, pero tener al lado a Sirius dando golpes en la mesa y riendo estridentemente no ayudaba. De hecho un sonoro murmullo se había extendido por todo el Gran Comedor y algunos chicos y chicas reían por lo bajo señalándolos.

Y es que a James no le importaba quedar como un idiota, siempre y cuando supiese que Lily Evans estaba furiosa. De hecho nadie le había hecho preguntas a James, nadie le había mirado raro y nadie había cuchicheado. Al contrario. Si antes las chicas se le acercaban y era bastante difícil quitárselas de encima, ahora estaban más pesadas que nunca. Sirius insistía en que todo era porque los chicos "enamorados o comprometidos" atraían a las chicas porque eran algo así como "un reto". James simplemente pensaba que estaban todas locas. También se enteró a raíz de su falso enamoramiento de que había más de un chico interesado en Lily Evans, algo que le pareció muy raro, porque de acuerdo, Lily Evans era guapa, pero tenía que ser una chica muy aburrida. Siempre tan estricta, siempre estudiando, siempre con libros y periódicos en las manos… _Pero para gustos los colores_ , pensaba James.

Y ahí venía Lily Evans, directa hacia él. Siendo justos a James le dio un vuelco el corazón por dos motivos: porque si las miradas matasen, los verdes ojos de la chica podrían ser lo último que James viese; y porque así, andando decidida hacia él, con los labios fruncidos y el pelo suelto ondeando tras de sí, a James le pareció preciosa. Le pareció más hermosa de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, le pareció tan guapa que sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Porque Lily Evans era una repelente. Era como antinatural pensar en ella de otra forma que no fuese como doña-lo-sé-absolutamente-todo-y-no-tengo-vida Evans

La chica lo cogió de un brazo y tiró de él sin previo aviso. Algunas personas que miraban entretenidas el espectáculo entonaron un _"uuuuuuuh"_ al ver desaparecer a los dos chicos por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

James intentaba seguir el paso de su compañera pero era casi imposible y trastabilló, perdiendo peligrosamente el equilibrio cuando la chica lo empujó por una pequeña puerta, se dio de lleno contra una estantería llena de polvo – y se hizo añicos el codo – pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. James miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un pequeño armario donde se había algunas escobas y otras cosas que el chico supuso que servían para limpiar.

\- ¡Lumos! – Exclamó Lily, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

James miró a la chica, plantada frente a él. Era algo más bajita que el muchacho, aunque no excesivamente, pero en esos momentos destilaba una energía que podría hacer que cualquier persona, incluido Hagrid, se encogiese atemorizada. Aunque claro, James Potter no era cualquier persona y ver a la calmada y adorable Lily Evans a punto de estallar en un pequeño cuarto de las escobas solo podía provocar un sentimiento en él: satisfacción. Eso sí, James no era tan idiota como algunos creían, así que decidió que era mejor morderse la lengua y aguantar la risa.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Dijo la chica apuntándole con un dedo acusador. - ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un payaso de circo! ¿No te has vengado ya del maldito castigo de las calabazas? ¿En serio piensas seguir con esta estupidez que no lleva a ninguna parte?

James seguía mirando atentamente a Lily. Nunca se había fijado, pero ahora que la tenía apenas a un palmo de distancia no pudo evitar reparar en las diminutas pequitas que surcaban su pequeña nariz. Tampoco pudo evitar observar que tenía unas pestañas largas, que se rizaban un poco al final, y que tenía el blanco de los ojos más inmaculado que había visto jamás. Además, se percató también de que olía a frutas y a primavera. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy graciosa así, con el ceño fruncido y gritándole, molesta.

\- ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! – Lily le dio un empujón en el hombro, provocando que el muchacho saliese de su trance. - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a mirarme! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Ignórame como yo te ignoro a ti! Sé que debe ser muy difícil aceptar que haya gente a la que no le parezcas impresionante y que no soporten tu presencia, pero los hay, y yo soy una de ellas, ¡así que déjame en paz!

Sin dejar que James dijese nada, aunque tampoco hubiese sabido qué decirle, la chica respiró hondo y salió del cuarto de las escobas, dejando al chico allí plantado en la oscuridad más impenetrable.

El resto del día, Lily estuvo muy callada. Por suerte nadie le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido aquella misma mañana, aunque la chica sospechaba que debía tener mala cara y era por eso por lo que ni siquiera se le acercaron a la hora de comer. Tan sólo Annie, Remus y Severus se atrevieron a hablarle. Annie intentó quitarle peso al asunto recordándole que James Potter era un " _inútil del que no se podía esperar otra cosa_ ". Lily sabía que Annie estaba secretamente enamorada de James, pero no era una chica con mucho autoestima, y tampoco es que Potter hubiese reparado alguna vez en ella, pero claro, todo esto Lily lo sabía porque veía como su amiga miraba al chico en las clases, cada vez que el tonto de Potter hacía alguna payasada, o por los ojos que ponía cuando la rozaba sin querer. A Lily todo aquello le parecía un poco patético, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar a Annie? Nadie. Además, su morena amiga no reconocería nunca nada de aquello.

Por otra parte, Remus habló con ella mientras esperaban para entrar en clase de Aritmancia. Como siempre que los idiotas de sus amigos hacían alguna estupidez, el chico intentó disculparse y hacerla sentir mejor. La verdad es que a lo largo de la mañana su humor había ido mejorando poco a poco, y en la clase de Aritmancia, que era la última de las asignaturas que tenían antes de la hora de la comida, Lily se sentía mucho más tranquila, sobre todo después de haberse desahogado esa mañana diciéndole a Potter todo lo que se había callado a lo largo de la semana.

Por último, con Severus habló mientras regresaban al Gran Comedor. El chico estaba muy enfadado y no dejaba de despotricar sobre Potter quien, según él, hacía todo aquello para llamar la atención y ahora arrastraba a Lily porque no sabía qué más hacer para tener cientos de ojos posados sobre él.

Lo más sorprendente fue que, por una mañana, Potter estuvo callado en todas las clases. Lily sabía que la miraba de vez en cuando, porque notaba sus ojos en la nuca y una de las veces que se giró para pasar a sus compañeros de atrás los ejercicios corregidos que les había dado el profesor Pyrell, sus miradas se cruzaron. A Lily le hubiese gustado ver arrepentimiento en esos odiosos ojos color café que volvían locas a las chicas de Hogwarts cuando les dedicaban un guiño travieso, porque así habría podido pensar que Potter tenía sentimientos, pero no, lo que vio Lily en ellos fue expectación, como si esperase que en cualquier momento volviese a estallar y eso le divirtiera mucho.

El resto del día Lily ignoró a James Potter, como había hecho siempre, y James Potter la ignoró a ella, o al menos eso creía, porque el chico no le dijo nada y eso ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que nunca dejaba que otra persona tuviese la última palabra y Lily, hasta el momento, la había tenido.

James y Sirius habían decidido que se colarían en la Sala Común de Slytherin esa misma tarde. Sabían que Severus Snape se quedaría allí porque lo habían estado espiando toda la semana. Se habían sentado detrás de él a propósito en todas las clases que pudieron, pero después de la clase de Pociones del día anterior, justo al finalizar la hora, cuando Snape le dijo a otro chico de Slytherin, Astrix Pembroke, de sexto curso, que el viernes se quedaría en la Sala Común terminando la redacción que Slughorn les había mandado sobre los ingredientes del Filtro de Paz. De modo que James y Sirius subieron al dormitorio a dejar las mochilas y coger la capa de invisibilidad.

Sirius había estado toda la mañana riéndose de él por lo sucedido con Evans, mientras que Remus parecía que se había enfadado bastante con ellos, porque apenas les habló a lo largo del día y durante la comida no despegó los labios.

\- ¿Y qué es lo siguiente que le tienes preparado a Evans? – Preguntó Sirius en un susurro mientras esperaban, agazapados detrás de unas enormes columnas situadas en el pasillo de las mazmorras que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin, a que alguien pasase por allí para seguirlo.

\- Bueno, yo creo que como broma ha estado bien, ¿no? No deberíamos continuar con esto. Lo bueno, si es breve, dos veces bueno. – Murmuró James, vigilando a través de la capa.

\- ¿Te has cagado por la bronca que te ha echado? – Sirius sonrió socarronamente. – Pobre Jamie. No me has contado lo que te ha dicho.

\- Pues lo que siempre dice Evans, "inútil…bla bla bla…idiota…bla bla bla…", ya sabes. – James se encogió de hombros. – Además ya hemos conseguido ponerla furiosa, que es lo que queríamos, ¿no? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Pero ha sido tan divertido verla así…- Sirius miró a su amigo suplicante – Te daría todos los galeones que tengo sólo por verte incordiándola todo el curso.

\- Sí, seguro, con todo el oro que tienes… - Sonrió James antes de lanzar un suspiro – Además, Remus se ha enfadado, no nos lo ha dicho, pero se le notaba.

\- ¿Sí? No me he dado cuenta.

\- Tú no te das cuenta de nada Canuto.

\- Joder, es que la cara de enfado de Remus y la de ignorarnos es bastante similar, James, ¿cómo quieres que las diferencie?

\- Cuando está enfadado come el doble de tarta de chocolate, Canuto, así es como me doy cuenta.

\- ¡Shhh! Ahí viene alguien. – Susurró el chico de largo cabello negro emocionado.

Eran más de las seis de la tarde y los pasillos estaban desiertos, porque mucha gente estaba con sus respectivos grupos de estudio, entrenando en el campo de quidditch, haciendo deberes en la biblioteca o, simplemente, paseando, porque por suerte ese día había amanecido soleado y seguramente sería de las últimas tardes de otoño que los alumnos del castillo podrían salir a pasear, ya que normalmente en noviembre el sol era sustituido por feas nubes grises, lluvia y un frío que te quitaba las ganas de salir de la cama para ir a clase.

Una chica alta y morena apareció por el pasillo, como había anunciado Sirius, así que se dispusieron a seguirla. Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de lo arriesgado de su plan, porque colarse en una Sala Común por la tarde no era igual que hacerlo por la noche, cuando la gran mayoría de sus habitantes dormían. James empezó a pensar que si en la Sala Común de Slytherin había mucha gente, sería muy difícil no chocar con nadie y eso les pondría en peligro, aunque llevasen la capa de invisibilidad. Pero James sabía que tendrían que tentar a la suerte, porque posiblemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se les presentase otra oportunidad así.

Sirius y él confiaban en que Dolohov se vería allí con Severus, y si no era así tenían un plan B, que era buscar indicios de que, como sospechaban, Severus Snape y su amiguito compañero de casa estaban aprendiendo Artes Oscuras por su cuenta, cosa que repugnaba hasta la arcada a James. El chico era consciente de las enormes lagunas que tenía su plan, pero eso no era algo que frenase a James Potter, quizás porque a esa edad no podía llegar a comprender las consecuencias que podían desencadenar sus actos. Aunque lo más posible es que se debiese a que era de esas personas bastante despreocupadas en lo que al detalle se refiere.

Ambos chicos pararon justo detrás de la muchacha a la que seguían cuando esta llegó hasta un muro de piedra. James y Sirius se miraron, conteniendo la respiración, y oyeron a la chica pronunciar la contraseña: _"Siempre pura, siempre noble"_. James dirigió un rápido vistazo a su amigo, que había fruncido el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la chica, y los dos se apresuraron a seguirla a través de un estrecho y oscuro pasaje. Pero de repente, sin previo aviso, James, que iba delante de Sirius para ocupar así menos espacio, empujó a este hacia atrás, obligándole a andar de espaldas de nuevo hacia fuera. Esperaba que su amigo también se diese cuenta del motivo por el que hacía aquello. Alguien iba a salir justo cuando aquella chica entraba y chocaría contra ellos si no salían enseguida.

James sintió una dolorosa punzada en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos que se acercaban hacia ellos no eran otros que Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov y otros tres muchachos de séptimo que les sacaban varias cabezas. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda a James, cada vez los tenían más cerca y aún no habían vuelto hasta la entrada, pero cuando creía que los iban a descubrir, Sirius tiró de él y salieron al corredor de fría piedra. La luz allí abajo era tenue, pero aun así, Dolohov miró hacia el lugar donde James y Sirius se habían quedado parados, intentando no hacer ruido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó uno de los chicos de último curso que acompañaban a Dolohov.

\- Nada. – Dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos. – Me ha parecido ver algo…

\- Serán las antorchas. – Contestó otro grandullón castaño que caminaba hacia la derecha, en dirección a las escaleras.

\- Sí…serán las antorchas…- Repitió Dolohov, echando un último vistazo al pasillo y siguiendo a sus amigos.

James miró a Sirius. Llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que tan solo mirándose podían saber lo que estaban pensando cada uno. Y lo cierto es que en ese momento a los dos se les pasó la misma idea por la cabeza. Seguirlos. Aunque tendrían que tener mucho cuidado, porque había muchas probabilidades de que hubiese gente por los pasillos.

Efectivamente, así fue. A los dos chicos les costó mucho ir tras los cinco slytherin porque a cada momento tenían que pegarse a la pared o esconderse detrás de alguna estatua cuando veían a un numeroso grupo de gente que se cruzaba con ellos riendo o charlando, pero Dolohov, Snape y sus amigos subían cada vez más arriba, un piso tras otro, girando por pasillos cada vez más desiertos, lo que facilitó mucho la tarea de seguirlos.

James se dio cuenta de que los cinco se dirigían hacia la Torre Central. Allí no solía ir nadie porque había muy pocas aulas y estas no se utilizaban. Sirius y James esperaron, agazapados detrás de una fea estatua de un mago con la varita levantada, observando a los chicos, que se habían quedado parados frente a la puerta de un aula vacía. Uno de ellos entró y a los pocos segundos salió, haciendo gestos con la mano para que entrasen. James y Sirius avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo, evitando que se oyeran sus pisadas. Los chicos se pusieron pegados a la puerta, porque estaba cerrada y no había manera de oír lo que pasaba dentro.

\- ¡Joder! – Susurró Sirius, aunque lo dijo demasiado alto para el gusto de James.

\- ¿Te quieres callar? La capa nos hace invisibles pero nos siguen oyendo. – Murmuró James.

\- ¡Es que no escucho nada! – Dijo el chico, torciendo el gesto.

\- ¡Pues si sigues quejándote vamos a escuchar menos! – Protestó James.

Tan solo podían oírse los pasos de los chicos de aquí para allá. James se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo. ¿Por qué andaban de un lado a otro? De repente empezaron a escuchar algunas voces lanzando hechizos, algunos de los cuáles James no había escuchado jamás, seguidas de fuertes golpes que resonaban contra las paredes.

\- ¿Duelos? – Preguntó Sirius a James. Ambos se miraban con el entrecejo fruncido.

James se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestar a su amigo. ¿Quedarían aquellos chicos para hacer duelos o practicaban otro tipo de hechizos? Hacer duelos estaba prohibido en Hogwarts, pero por motivos de seguridad. Si era eso lo que ocultaban Snape y Dolohov, no tenía nada que ver con las Artes Oscuras, y sin embargo James tenía una corazonada que le decía que al otro lado de la puerta no estaban jugando a duelarse sin más.

\- Tenemos que abrir la puerta James. – Susurró de nuevo Sirius. – De lo contrario no nos enteraremos de nada.

\- ¿Y si nos ven? – Preguntó James.

\- ¡Están haciendo volar cosas por el aula! ¿Crees que se van a fijar en la puerta?

James sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que así fuese, pero ¿qué demonios? Era mejor arriesgarse que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho. Sirius ya había cogido el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él. Apenas entreabrió la puerta unos centímetros pero James se encontró con la mirada de Severus Snape, que lo miraba – sin verlo – desde el rincón contrario del aula. Ni siquiera pudo fijarse en lo que estaban haciendo los otros chicos de Slytherin porque Severus les interrumpió inmediatamente.

\- Hay alguien ahí fuera. – Dijo el chico de pelo graso.

James agarró a Sirius de la manga y tiró de él, pero no podían correr muy deprisa y los chicos de Slytherin acababan de abrir la puerta. Aunque no podían verlos, podían oír sus pasos, alejándose hacia el pasillo que se cruzaba con ese.

\- ¡Tú izquierda, yo derecha! – Le dijo James a Sirius, quitándose la capa de encima cuando giraron en un recodo y llegaron a una intersección.

\- ¡Van por ahí! – Gritó la inconfundible voz de Dolohov.

James sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los pasos de los slytherin le seguían de cerca. El chico giró la cabeza y pudo ver a dos de ellos, supuso que los otros tres seguían a Sirius. Como no se había parado a ver por dónde iba, James decidió dejarlo todo en manos del azar y bajar escaleras, girar a izquierda y derecha, y volver a subir de nuevo sin ningún tipo de criterio, intentando perder así de vista a sus perseguidores. Pero a pesar de todo, los chicos continuaban corriendo detrás de él. James estaba a punto de perder el aliento, estaba agotado y un agudo pinchazo le molestaba en el bajo vientre, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo y estaba empapado en sudor, cuando vio una puerta vieja que parecía que llevaba siglos sin utilizarse y decidió pasar por ella. Frente a él se encontró con la última persona que querría haber visto ese día, más aún en aquellas comprometidas circunstancias.

Lily Evans.

La chica se había quedado petrificada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llevándose una mano al pecho.

Lily había estado patrullando por los pasillos del sexto piso, como le correspondía aquella tarde, cuando decidió entrar al baño de chicas. La pelirroja notó enseguida que hacía años que nadie pasaba por allí, a no ser que se hubiese perdido, claro estaba. Lo supo por la cantidad de polvo que se acumulaba contra las paredes y la puerta, por la suciedad del suelo y por las manchas de los lavabos. Por ese motivo aquel pasillo era un lugar perfecto para los alumnos que no querían ser descubiertos haciendo fechorías, o dándose el lote. La mayoría de los que iban allí eran de esos últimos.

Después de usar el servicio, fue a lavarse las manos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta se abría de golpe, con violencia (de hecho Lily creyó que aquella vieja puerta iba a caerse de repente al suelo), y por ella pasaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo James Potter. ¿Pero es que no podía deshacerse de él? La chica se llevó un susto de muerte y pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, porque latía muy fuerte contra su pecho.

\- Por favor, no digas nada. – El chico la miraba implorante y corrió a esconderse en uno de los retretes.

Lily oyó entonces unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban hasta allí. No le dio tiempo a moverse ni hacer nada cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Si no se había esperado encontrar a Potter escondiéndose en el servicio de chicas del sexto piso, menos esperaba que el siguiente en abrir la puerta fuese Severus Snape. El chico la miró abriendo ligeramente la boca y no pudo disimular la sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Lily…

\- Se-Severus…- Balbuceó Lily - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba…- Severus se humedeció los labios. - ¿Has visto a alguien entrar aquí?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Lily negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le decía que sí, que el imbécil de Potter estaba escondido en un retrete? Seguramente porque sabía que si Severus lo buscaba no era para prestarle un libro, o para quedar a dar un paseo… Lily estaba segura de que si le decía que Potter estaba allí, terminarían los dos castigados o mucho peor, expulsados. Así que decidió callarse y no decir nada a su amigo.

\- Llevo cinco minutos aquí y no he visto entrar a nadie. – Contestó la chica con calma. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No. – Severus negó lentamente – Nada. Me pareció ver a alguien…

De repente Antonin Dolohov apareció detrás de Severus, muy agitado. Miró a Lily sin comprender que estaba pasando allí y no fue capaz de disimular el desprecio en sus ojos.

\- Ya veo que has terminado la redacción. – Dijo Lily con un tono cortante al ver al acompañante de su amigo - ¿Podéis salir? Esto es un baño para chicas y, hasta donde yo sé, claro está, ninguno de los dos lo sois.

Severus la miró un poco avergonzado y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Lily se quedó allí parada, iluminada por un rayo de luz solar anaranjado que se colaba por las ventanas del baño. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando dejó de oír los pasos de Severus y Dolohov alejándose, fue hasta el retrete donde se había metido James.

El chico estaba allí, sentado en la taza, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de piedra. Parecía sudoroso y llevaba el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, y eso ya era mucho.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora? – Preguntó Lily con un tono duro.

\- Es una larga historia. – Dijo el chico recuperando el aliento. Entonces se puso de pie y la siguió fuera del retrete. – Muchas gracias por no decir nada, Evans.

\- ¿Sabes dar las gracias? No me lo puedo creer. – La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, fingiendo una honda impresión.

\- Ja, ja, ja. – James la miró entrecerrando los ojos. – No sé cómo acertar contigo. Eres la persona más… ¡Agh! – El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- No lo he hecho por ti. Tú eres un idiota. Por mí como si te pasas el resto de tu vida castigado y te quedas a vivir con Filch. – Le dijo Lily fríamente. – Si no he dicho nada ha sido por Severus, porque no quiero que le castiguen por tu culpa otra vez.

\- ¿Por mi culpa? ¡¿POR MI CULPA?! – James tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy enfadado. – Claro. ¡Severus es perfecto! ¡Severus es jodidamente perfecto! ¡No te jode la empollona!

\- ¡A mí no me hables así! – Le dijo Lily, frunciendo también el ceño. - ¡Y sí! ¡Podrías aprender un poquito de él! ¡Podrías aprender a ser más humilde y a no ser un abusón!

Lily caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta del baño. Estaba harta de ese chico. Era un crío. Era infantil y egoísta, y no quería volver a cruzar una palabra con él.

\- ¡Me parece que conoces muy poco a tu amigo! – Le gritó James sin poder contener más lo furioso que estaba.

Pero Lily, por segunda vez aquel día, salió del baño de las chicas sin dirigir una mirada más al muchacho, dejándolo allí solo y muy enfadado, fijo en la melena pelirroja que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta.


	11. ¿Cuántos castigos?

**¿CUÁNTOS CASTIGOS?**

Octubre dio paso a noviembre y el frío se hizo más intenso, los días más cortos y lluviosos y empezaron a caer las primeras nevadas, aunque aún eran esporádicas y débiles. Como anochecía muy temprano, a los alumnos no se les permitía salir más tarde de las siete a los terrenos del colegio, aunque tampoco es que les apeteciese, porque desde el día de Halloween no había vuelto a salir el sol más de veinte minutos seguidos.

De eso habían pasado aproximadamente tres semanas, pero el banquete del 31 de octubre aún permanecía presente en las conversaciones de los alumnos de Hogwarts. La cena fue perfecta, como todos los años. Las fuentes estaban llenas de empanadillas, pastel de carne, alitas, pasteles de chocolate, de calabaza, de nata y fresa o de tarta de melaza que los chicos y chicas devoraban con avidez, hasta que, cuando se disponían a tomar el postre, comenzaron a escucharse algunos gritos que provenían del fondo del Gran Comedor, de la mesa de Slytherin. Había chicas que se levantaban de sus asientos y corrían hacia las grandes puertas de madera para salir de allí. Los profesores se pusieron de pie enseguida para intentar ver qué estaba pasando, pero se empezaron a escuchar una especie de quejidos y mucha más gente comenzó a correr fuera del Gran Comedor. En cuestión de segundos los gritos y el bullicio llenaron la estancia y era imposible llamar a todos aquellos asustados alumnos a la calma.

Lily y Remus se esforzaron en que los más pequeños de la mesa de Gryffindor, que ya empezaban a huir despavoridos, intentasen serenarse, pero les resultó imposible, los pequeños se escabullían velozmente. Lily giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde había comenzado todo, y vio con horror que algunas personas tenían unas feas pústulas en la cara, como si fuesen heridas abiertas, y gruñían en lugar de hablar. También movían los brazos de una forma muy extraña, como si se les hubiesen quedado rígidos, y se habían quedado muy pálidos. Por suerte vio que Severus no había sido víctima de aquello. El chico se había apartado de la mesa y esperaba, de pie contra la pared, a que sus compañeros fuesen saliendo del Gran Comedor. Lo cierto es que la escena era bastante terrorífica, pero cualquiera que fuese a Hogwarts sabía que eso sólo podía haber sido provocado por dos cosas: o bien les habían echado una maldición, o bien les habían puesto alguna sustancia en la comida. Lily miró a su derecha, donde James, Sirius y Peter lloraban de la risa, aunque intentaban no llamar demasiado la atención.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dumbledore y el resto de profesores consiguieron que los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en el Gran Comedor se calmasen. Evidentemente los chicos y chicas que habían sufrido aquel encantamiento tan repugnante (o lo que quiera que fuese) no eran peligrosos, así que los acompañaron a la enfermería y mandaron al resto de alumnos a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, dando por terminado el banquete. Lily estaba segurísima de que Potter y Black habían tenido algo que ver en aquello, pero claro, no tenía manera de demostrarlo porque los dos chicos estaban sentados a la mesa, cenando como el resto de alumnos, cuando todo empezó. Como no hubo manera de descubrir quién había sido el responsable de aquella gamberrada, nadie fue castigado. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no pararon de hablar de aquella noche durante semanas, recordando el susto que se habían llevado. "El mejor Halloween que he pasado en Hogwarts" era lo que se oía decir a la mayoría de ellos.

Pasaron las semanas y Lily no volvió a hablar ni a cruzar una mirada con James Potter, al menos por su parte, desde que le diese la cajita de chocolatinas de frambuesa. Por supuesto, a esas alturas Lily ya se había comido el regalo que Potter le había hecho, compartiéndolo con Annie. La chica sabía que si le hacía caso era mucho peor, porque Potter era como un niño pequeño, pero el muchacho insistía en hacerse notar y, como le había asegurado semanas atrás, no dejó de meterse con ella ni con su amigo Severus.

Lo peor era que no había manera de pillarlos y demostrar que todo lo hacían Potter y Black, por lo tanto no era posible castigarlos, igual que la noche de Halloween. Así, Lily tuvo que aguantar bromas como resbalar en un charco de pis de kneazle, que olía endiabladamente mal, o encontrar su mochila llena de feos gusarajos. Lily esperaba ansiosa el momento de sorprenderlos in fraganti. Se iban a enterar esos dos.

Con Severus todo fue mejor y aunque su moreno amigo seguía yendo con Dolohov de vez en cuando, ahora pasaba de nuevo mucho más tiempo con ella, en la medida de lo posible, porque cada día les mandaban más y más deberes. Incluso Lily, que siempre iba al día con sus ejercicios, estaba empezando a llevar alguna que otra redacción atrasada y había decidido aprovechar aquella tarde para terminar todo lo que aún no había hecho, por eso le había dicho a Severus que no podrían verse, tenía pensado quedarse en la Sala Común.

En ese mismo momento los dos charlaban mientras recogían sus cosas de las mesas del aula de Pociones. Habían estado preparando una _poción_ _corrosiva_ , que hacía desaparecer cualquier material sobre el que la echases, o al menos lo habían intentado. A Severus le había salpicado la poción en el bajo de la túnica y ahora tenía un gran agujero que permitía verle un tobillo.

\- Voy a cambiarme antes de bajar a comer. – Dijo Severus con fastidio.

\- Creo que si le echas unas gotas de Elixir Regenerador la tela volverá a crecer, ¿no? – Le preguntó Lily a su amigo, terminando de meter los libros en la mochila.

\- Eso espero. – El chico se colgó con prisa la mochila en el hombro – Luego nos vemos.

Lily asintió y observó a Severus saliendo del aula. Giró la cabeza y vio que el profesor Slughorn se acercaba hacia ella, también se percató de que Potter y Black se hacían los remolones y tardaban más de la cuenta, lo cual no le gustó un pelo. El profesor de Pociones paró frente a Lily y llamó a Remus, que ya se había colgado la mochila a la espalda, para que también se acercase. El castaño cruzó el aula y se reunió con ellos.

\- Ahora que están los dos quería comentarles que este fin de semana voy a preparar una cena. Nada demasiado formal. – El profesor hizo una floritura con la mano - Es sólo para vernos fuera de clase… - Slughorn les sonrió – Están los dos invitados.

Sin decir más, el profesor regresó hacia su mesa. Remus miró a Lily, quien se encogió de hombros sonriente. Había oído hablar del "Club del Slughorn". Decían que sólo invitaba a sus veladas a aquellos que creía que iban a llegar lejos en el futuro, y también decían que no solía equivocarse. Lily no podía evitar sentir una gran emoción que se le extendía por el pecho, si no le diese tanta vergüenza llegaría dando saltitos de alegría hasta el Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Slughorn? – Black se había acercado a Remus, igual que Potter.

\- Nos ha invitado a una cena este fin de semana. – Dijo el chico, mientras salían del aula. Lily aceleró el paso para alejarse de ellos.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Ha invitado a Evans y no nos ha invitado a nosotros? – Lily escuchó a sus espaldas la voz sorprendida de Potter - ¡Ese hombre es ciego! ¿No ve que Sirius y yo seremos dos de las personas más conocidas de Hogwarts?

\- ¡Los más conocidos después de Dumbledore! – Añadió Sirius.

\- ¡Eso! – Exclamó James.

\- ¿Qué queréis que os diga? – Dijo Remus – Tal vez no os haya invitado porque siempre os estáis metiendo en líos…

\- ¿Te pones de su parte? – Las palabras de Potter sonaron falsamente ofendidas – No nos esperábamos esto de ti.

Lily torció a la derecha y se alejó aún más deprisa. Las voces de sus compañeros se perdieron en el eco de los desiertos corredores de piedra. No pudo evitar sonreír con diversión.

James subía las escaleras junto a sus tres amigos en dirección al Gran Comedor. Hablaban sobre la cena a la que Slughorn había invitado a su amigo Remus y a Lily Evans. James sabía que Slughorn era un coleccionista de futuras celebridades y la verdad es que no esperaba que invitase antes a Evans que a él. Los cuatro chicos se sentaron hacia la mitad de la larga mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a comer. Sirius devoraba un muslo de pollo con salsa de arándanos y Remus lo miraba arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Puedes comer bien? Pareces un perro. – Le dijo Remus al chico de pelo largo.

\- Es que está muy bueno Remus. Pruébalos. – Le instó Sirius, después de tragar atropelladamente.

\- ¿Tenéis hoy entrenamiento? – Preguntó Peter dirigiéndose a James, porque Sirius no le iba a hacer ningún caso, bastante tenía con masticar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

\- No, es mañana, ¿por? – James miró a su pequeño amigo, sentado frente a él, al tiempo que se servía un poco de patatas asadas.

\- Para ir a veros, pero si es mañana no podré. – El chico parecía apenado – Mañana tengo reunión con el grupo de ajedrez mágico.

James se metió un trozo especialmente grande de carne en la boca y miró hacia su derecha. Allí estaba Evans, comiendo junto a su amiga Annie y una chica de tercero, aunque ella leía un libro y las otras dos chicas hablaban. Evans era muy rara. James miró de nuevo su plato.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a… ya sabéis? – Preguntó entonces Sirius en un susurro.

\- ¿Este fin de semana? – Aventuró Peter.

\- Pero que no sea el día que yo tengo la cena de Slughorn. – Añadió Remus.

\- Yo creo que el otro día conseguí transformarme un poco, ¿verdad? – Sirius miró a sus amigos sonriente – Creo que me salió un poco de pelo en la espalda.

\- ¡Que era una pelusa! – Dijo James dándole una colleja.

\- ¡No era ninguna pelusa! Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia…

\- ¡Claro que lo era! Tú no serás capaz de convertirte en nada porque eres medio lelo. – James siguió comiendo, pero Sirius entrecerró los ojos y le dio un fuerte empujón, con lo que consiguió que toda la comida que su amigo tenía en el tenedor se le cayese sobre la túnica.

\- ¡Serás! ¡Te voy a…!

\- ¡Chicos! – Remus les llamó la atención – McGonagall os está mirando. Después os peleáis.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron serios, comiendo ordenadamente bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora de Transformaciones. James volvió a mirar a la derecha. Lily Evans seguía leyendo, pasando lentamente las páginas. El tenedor, con un trozo de carne pinchado en él, estaba a medio camino de su boca, pero la pelirroja muchacha estaba tan concentrada en el libro que parecía habérsele olvidado que estaba comiendo.

\- ¡Por cierto! – Exclamó Remus de repente, en un susurro – Se me ha olvidado deciros que tengo una idea para hacer el mapa.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué idea? – Preguntó Sirius ansioso.

\- Podríamos lanzar un hechizo localizador en Hogwarts. – Remus se detuvo – Bueno, no sé si se puede hacer un hechizo así en un lugar tan grande como Hogwarts. No sé si nosotros seremos capaces de hacerlo… Tal vez podríamos hacerlo habitación por habitación…

\- ¡Tardaríamos demasiado! – Se quejó James – Esto es enorme.

\- Ya. – Corroboró Remus – Esta misma tarde le preguntaré a Lily.

James, Peter y Sirius se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Remus.

\- ¿A Evans? – Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí. – Remus dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza – Fue ella la que me dio la idea de utilizar un hechizo localizador. Aunque es bastante difícil porque creo que luego tendré que buscar algún tipo de encantamiento que refleje lo que capta el hechizo localizador…

Sirius le miró con cara de pocos amigos. James, por su parte, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Le había dicho Remus a Evans lo que pretendían?

\- ¿Le has contado a Evans lo del mapa? – Se adelantó a preguntar Sirius con tono mordaz.

\- ¡No! – Contestó Remus ofendido – ¡No soy estúpido!

\- Un poco sí… - Murmuró James.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco mientras sus tres amigos lo observaban, esperando una explicación sobre el motivo por el que había hablado con Lily Evans del mapa que estaban confeccionando.

\- No le hablé del mapa. – Continuó diciendo Remus – Simplemente me comentó que había leído sobre los hechizos localizadores y yo le pregunté si sería posible utilizarlo en una especie de mapa. No creo que ella sospechase que le hice aquella pregunta con una doble intención. – Remus se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Eso espero! – Gruñó Sirius.

Después de comer subieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. James había aceptado, después de que Remus le insistiese durante todo el trayecto hasta la torre, hacer los deberes que tenía atrasados esa tarde. Tenía muchísimos, porque siempre los dejaba para el final, igual que Sirius. Sirius había gruñido y casi pataleado, pero también aceptó, porque Remus se ponía muy pesado y conseguía hacerles sentir mal. "Mañana tenemos que entregar tres redacciones y ni siquiera habéis leído los capítulos necesarios para hacerlas". Peter, por su parte, había hecho dos de las tres redacciones, porque solía irse con Remus por las tardes para que este le ayudase. El joven licántropo siempre decía que no sabía por qué sacaba tan malas notas, con lo que el muchacho se esforzaba por mejorar. Sirius siempre le decía a James, cuando estaban los dos solos, que lo que le pasaba a Peter es que era un poco cortito y James sabía que, aunque sonase cruel, tenía razón. A Sirius no solía importarle lo de ser cruel, él decía las cosas tal cual las pensaba e insistía en que prefería mil veces ser asquerosamente sincero a ser un falso.

Una vez que dejaron las cosas en el dormitorio, bajaron a la sala común, que estaba casi vacía, exceptuando a unos chicos de segundo que jugaban al ajedrez mágico en un rincón y a Lily Evans, que escribía sin parar en un largo pergamino. La chica había elegido el rincón contrario al de los chicos de segundo, seguramente para estar más tranquila. Remus los guio a una mesa cercana a la de Evans, aunque no tanto como para molestarla.

Llevaban un rato leyendo y James era incapaz de concentrarse. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no era capaz de estar sentado y estudiando más de media hora seguida. A Sirius parecía sucederle lo mismo porque se pasaba la mano por el pelo una y otra vez, consiguiendo parecer un león furioso. James miró fijamente a Sirius hasta que le muchacho, pasados unos segundos, levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. James siempre había creído que tenían una conexión especial. Daba igual lo que estuviesen haciendo o donde se encontrasen, siempre eran capaces de adivinar cuando el otro lo estaba mirando o cuando lo necesitaba. James arqueó las cejas y observó a Lily con un gesto travieso para que también su amigo la mirase. A continuación movió la varita bajo de la mesa dibujando un círculo contrario a las agujas del reloj y dando luego un golpe seco. El tintero de Lily Evans se vertió repentinamente. La tinta se extendía, rápida, sobre el pergamino, cubriendo la redacción que la chica escribía.

\- ¡Ah! – Lily colocó enseguida el tintero y miró la mancha negra que había inundado su pergamino. Sus labios se tensaron y frunció el ceño.

Remus se giró para ver por qué la chica había emitido aquel grito ahogado. Lily se levantó de su silla, movió la varita con fuerza y eliminó el charco de tinta, dejando el pergamino totalmente blanco, como si no hubiese escrito nada en él. Después se giró hacia ellos y recorrió con paso firme la distancia que separaba ambas mesas.

\- Castigado Potter.

\- ¿Qué? – Se quejó enseguida el chico, alzándose tan bruscamente que la mesa se tambaleó.

\- CAS-TI-GA-DO. – Repitió Lily muy calmada.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Remus miraba a uno y a otro sin entender nada.

\- Tu amigo ha vertido mi tintero sobre la redacción que estaba terminando para Historia de la Magia.

\- ¡Pero si yo estaba leyendo! Remus, tú me has visto. – Se apresuró a decir el chico – ¡Para una vez que no hago nada!

\- Has sido tú porque te he visto mover la varita por debajo de la mesa. – Anunció Lily tranquilamente.

\- ¡No has podido verme porque no estabas mirando!

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes si estabas leyendo? – Lily arqueó las cejas, esperando una explicación.

Al momento James se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. ¡Cuánto odiaba a esa chica! ¡Se creía más lista que él! _Posiblemente lo sea Jamie_ , susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. James miró a Remus, que dio un hondo suspiro, y a Sirius, que estalló en carcajadas, seguramente le divertía ver lo bocazas que era.

\- Mañana por la tarde te espero aquí.

Sirius se puso serio de repente y James negó con la cabeza.

\- Mañana tengo entrenamiento de quidditch. – Dijo de manera tajante.

\- ¡Qué pena! Yo tendré que estar una hora más terminando mi redacción, así que creo que me debes una hora de tu tiempo. Si no te presentas mañana te aseguro que el castigo será mucho peor.

\- Tío, Evans se va a poner furiosa.

Sirius sonreía muy satisfecho mientras caminaba junto a su amigo James en dirección al campo de quidditch. La hierba crujía bajo sus pies, mojada debido a la humedad del ambiente. Unas feas nubes negruzcas permanecían sobre ellos, amenazantes, y el viento volvía a ser intenso. Sirius no estaba muy seguro de que fuese buena idea entrenar con aquel temporal, se pondría a llover de un momento a otro y las ráfagas de aire podían tirarlos de las escobas, pero Susan se había empeñado. "No sabía que erais tan cobardes" les había dicho cuando le dijeron que hacía muy mal tiempo para entrenar. James, por otra parte, no tenía muy buena cara. Estaba enfadado por lo del castigo de Evans.

\- Mira cuánto me importa lo que diga Evans…- Dijo el chico mirando al frente – Si cree que me puede decir lo que tengo que hacer…

El chico de pelo largo tenía que darle la razón a su amigo porque Evans le había tendido una trampa. Era imposible que lo hubiese visto, él también estaba mirándola y la chica no había levantado la vista del pergamino, pero claro, dijo aquello para que James se delatase a sí mismo. Evans jugaba muy sucio.

\- Tranquilo Jamie, Evans estará tan harta de nosotros este curso que el año que viene tendrá que cambiarse de colegio. – Aseguró Sirius.

Como Sirius ya había pronosticado, y no es que fuese muy bueno en Adivinación, tuvieron que suspender el entrenamiento cuando una fuerte racha de viento consiguió estampar a Will Davis, el guardián, contra los postes de gol. Eso sí, Sirius decidió que era mejor no decirle a Susan que ya se lo habían avisado si no querían ganarse un buen escobazo en la cabeza.

Estaban llegando de vuelta al colegio cuando comenzó a llover con fuerza. James y Sirius se cubrieron con sus capas y corrieron, escurriéndose alguna que otra vez en la hierba mojada. Cruzaron las grandes puertas de madera oscura que daban paso a la amplia entrada del colegio y se apresuraron a subir las escaleras para que Filch no los pillase poniéndolo todo empapado y sucio. Casi habían llegado cuando, al torcer una esquina, se toparon con Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, acompañado de Malfoy, Snape y otros chicos de Slytherin. Durante unos segundos reinó un silencio tenso debido a la sorpresa de haberse encontrado tan repentinamente.

\- Vaya…- James fue el primero en hablar - ¿Qué hacéis tan lejos de vuestras mazmorras?

\- Me temo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter. – Contestó Malfoy, como siempre arrastrando las palabras.

\- Espero que no estéis tramando nada…oscuro. – Dijo Sirius, lanzando una larga mirada a su hermano menor. – La oscuridad es peligrosa…

\- ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad Sirius? – Regulus sonrió de medio lado, mirando con complicidad a sus amigos. Algunos emitieron ligeras carcajadas.

\- Me da asco. – La respuesta del hermano mayor fue directa, seca. Regulus y Sirius se miraron silenciosamente unos segundos más – Te vigilo de cerca hermanito.

Sirius continuó andando, seguido por James, que se situó a su lado con dificultad, porque su amigo caminaba muy deprisa. Sirius miraba fijamente el suelo de piedra y no habló hasta que llegaron a su dormitorio. El muchacho se quitó furiosamente la ropa empapada y sucia, tirándola contra un rincón. James le miraba, serio pero con gesto comprensivo.

\- ¿¡Cómo podemos ser hermanos!? – Gritó Sirius, aún en calzoncillos, señalando la puerta del dormitorio - ¡Está con ellos Jamie! ¡Practica asquerosa magia oscura!

\- ¡Shhhh! Alguien podría oírnos. – Le advirtió James.

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Que me oiga todo el mundo! ¡Mi familia entera está loca y seguramente yo también lo esté!

El chico arremetió contra su propio armario, propinándole fuertes patadas y puñetazos. No era capaz de sentir nada excepto la ira avanzando desde su pecho hasta las extremidades. El aire entraba y salía frenéticamente de sus pulmones y el pelo le caía por el rostro. La rabia que había ido acumulando todos aquellos años nunca terminaba de irse, por mucho que aporrease aquel pobre armario, por mucho que se burlase de los slytherin, por mucho que volase en escoba o cuando se había puesto en peligro innecesariamente. No. La rabia y el odio nunca se iban del todo.

James le sujetó de un brazo, aunque tuvo que forcejear un poco para conseguir apartarlo del armario y sentarlo finalmente sobre la cama, situándose a su lado. Sirius se miró las manos, que sangraban profusamente por los nudillos, pero no sentía dolor. No sentía nada, ni siquiera las lágrimas calientes y saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su amigo le miraba desde detrás de las gafas. No había pena en sus ojos. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de James, que no le tenía pena. Lo que había escondido al final de sus pupilas era comprensión.

\- ¿Vamos a ver a la señora Pomfrey? – Murmuró el chico sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Sirius – Luego reparamos el armario.

\- No pienso ir a casa estas navidades James. – Sirius se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con el brazo desnudo, aún seguía en ropa interior – Me da igual lo que diga mi madre, si quiere puede venir y arrastrarme hasta ese agujero de mierda, porque por mi propio pie no pienso ir.

\- Puedes venir a casa. – Dijo James sin apartar la vista de Sirius.

\- No. La Navidad es una fiesta para pasar en familia…me quedaré aquí, siempre me ha gustado más este colegio que mi propia casa.

\- ¡Pues entonces me quedo contigo! – Anunció James sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué? No Jamie, en serio, tus padres…

\- ¡Bah! Mis padres van de la casa de unos amigos a otra en navidades, y yo siempre me aburro un montón. – Le aseguró James – Podemos decírselo a Lunático y a Pitt. ¡Serán las primeras navidades que pasemos juntos!

Sirius sintió muchas más ganas de llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no era capaz de articular palabra, pero ver a Jamie a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y prometiéndole pasar las navidades con él consiguió que el chico sonriese, a pesar de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, después de que Sirius consiguiese vestirse, con ayuda de James porque tenía las manos chorreando sangre y muy hinchadas, bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. Lily Evans estaba allí y parecía que esperaba a James por la cara que puso al verlo. Con todo lo que había pasado, James no se había cambiado y seguía llevando el uniforme quidditch.

\- Sabía que irías al entrenamiento. – La chica se había levantado de la butaca roja y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados – Me obligas a que te ponga un castigo mucho peor…

\- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Evans. – La cortó James, que caminaba deprisa junto a Sirius, cuyas manos no dejaban de sangrar.

Lily Evans abrió la boca estupefacta ante las palabras del chico, pero enseguida vio las manos de Sirius, que habían envuelto en dos toallas blancas para intentar detener un poco la hemorragia, aunque se estaban volviendo rojas. La chica corrió tras ellos en cuanto estos pasaron por su lado y se dispusieron a salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Black? – Preguntó Lily, poniéndose justo al otro lado de Sirius, donde no estaba James. – Tienes que ir inmediatamente a que te vea la señora Pomfrey.

\- ¡Por si no te has fijado, íbamos la enfermería! – Exclamó James mirándola de una forma muy desagradable.

\- Os acompañaré. – Dijo Lily con determinación e ignorando deliberadamente a James.

\- ¿No tienes nada que estudiar? – Le preguntó James de mal humor.

\- ¿A qué o quién le has estado dando puñetazos? – Preguntó entonces Lily cogiendo la mano derecha de Sirius y examinándola.

\- Tranquila, no ha sido a tu novio Quejicus, así que te puedes ir a buscarlo, igual lo pillas besando a Malfoy…

Sirius sonrió. Ahora que había pasado un rato desde que le había dado los golpes al armario le dolían las manos a rabiar, pero la conversación entre James y Lily era tan divertida que el camino hasta la enfermería se le estaba haciendo demasiado corto.

\- Será mejor que te calles Potter, como sigas se te irán acumulando los castigos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué me vas a castigar? ¿Por llevar a la enfermería a mi amigo?

\- Por hablarle de manera agresiva a una compañera, que además es prefecta. – Contestó Lily sin mirarlo.

Ya estaban en el pasillo de la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey se había asomado a la puerta, Sirius supuso que debía haber escuchado a James y Evans "hablando".

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó la mujer mirando a los tres chicos. - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – La mujer agarró a Sirius con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba cuando se trataba de un paciente - ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?...Tendré que ponerte un ungüento de árnica, caléndula y agrimonia…- Murmuró la mujer examinando detenidamente los nudillos del muchacho – Pero primero habrá que parar la hemorragia.

\- Señora Pomfrey…- Dijo James, pero la mujer lo miró con un gesto severo que hizo retroceder al chico.

\- Vosotros dos fuera de aquí. A no ser que necesitéis algo tengo un paciente del que ocuparme.

La señora Pomfrey se apresuró a cerrar las puertas de madera de la enfermería, dejando a James y a Evans fuera.

Lily miró pausadamente a James Potter, que observaba la puerta de la enfermería que la señora Pomfrey acababa de estamparles en las narices. No sabía qué podía haberle pasado a Black, pero sólo esperaba que no se hubiesen metido en ningún lío, mucho menos en alguna pelea, porque ya les hacían perder bastantes puntos a Gryffindor con sus tonterías diarias. Además el chico no se había presentado en la sala común, como Lily le había dicho que hiciese, y se había ido a entrenar, justo lo que Lily le había dicho que no hiciese.

\- Bueno Potter, como no has venido a tu castigo de esta tarde y has ido a entrenar, es decir, como has hecho todo lo que te dije que no hicieses, estás castigado el sábado por la mañana.

James ni siquiera la miró, pero bueno, Lily estaba acostumbrada a que fuese un terco impertinente.

\- Tu castigo de esta tarde tan solo consistía en copiar durante una hora el capítulo de Historia de la Magia que nos habían mandado para hacer la redacción. Pensé que, de paso, te serviría para estudiar un poco…- nada, James seguía mirando la puerta de la enfermería cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño - pero como has decidido no hacerme caso, el sábado por la mañana irás a limpiar la lechucería.

El chico giró la cabeza y su mirada la traspasó. La chica juraría que nadie había visto más serio a Potter en la vida, y mucho menos allí, en Hogwarts. Lily debía reconocer que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y cálidos, por mucho que le dijese a Annie que Potter era vomitivo. Una cosa no quitaba la otra, ¿no? Potter era engreído, prepotente, un idiota que desprendía chulería por cada poro de su piel, incluso cuando no se lo proponía, como en aquel momento.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces he estado castigado Evans? – Pronunció el chico lentamente.

\- No.

\- Ciento doce veces desde que pisé Hogwarts. – James dio un paso hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder – Creo que eso te da una media de veintiocho veces al año, aunque he tenido años mejores y peores – el chico sonrió débilmente - ¿crees que me asusta que me castiguen?

\- Pues…me da igual si te asusta o no, yo me limito a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. – Lily notó que las piernas le temblaban un poco, y era una tontería, porque Potter era un idiota, sí, pero jamás le haría daño a nadie, o al menos eso esperaba ella.

\- Sabes que después de este castigo yo volveré a hacer algo, tú me castigarás y yo estaré deseando enfadarte de nuevo, y lo haré, claro que lo haré, y tú volverás a castigarme. Pasaremos todo el año así, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? – Lily lo miró sin pestañear y retrocedió de nuevo cuando Potter dio otro paso hacia ella – Que los dos sabemos que yo siempre me saldré con la mía y tus castigos no servirán de nada. Los cumpliré todos y, aun así, no habrás conseguido que te deje en paz…y recuerda que este año tenemos los TIMOS…seguro que querrás estudiar…

James se había acercado tanto a ella que sus narices no estaban a más de un palmo de distancia. Lily se había quedado muy quieta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ¡Pero cuánto odiaba a Potter! Sobre todo porque tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía esperar asustarlo con castiguitos? Aunque tampoco podía hacer mucho más…Se sentía muy frustrada.

\- ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya a limpiar el sábado? – Preguntó bruscamente Potter sin apartarse.

\- A las nueve en punto. – Murmuró Lily.

\- Allí estaré.

El chico dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y caminó por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista al girar en uno de los recodos hacia la izquierda.


	12. El perro negro

**EL PERRO NEGRO**

La semana pasó muy deprisa, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvieron los alumnos de Hogwarts debido a la cantidad de deberes que les mandaban día tras día. Ya apenas podían permitirse momentos de relax y ocio si es que querían terminar a tiempo todos los trabajos que se les iban acumulando. Remus estaba deseando que las clases de aquel viernes finalizasen lo antes posible, y eso era bastante raro, porque no había otra cosa que le gustase más a Remus Lupin que asistir a clase, sin contar el chocolate y el olor a tierra mojada, claro. Lo que ocurría era que ese viernes se avecinaba ajetreado. Lupin quería quitarse mucho trabajo esa tarde porque él y sus tres amigos habían pensado ir aquella misma madrugada a practicar las transformaciones en animales de James, Sirius y Peter. Además, tenía ocupada la noche siguiente, ya que Slughorn le había invitado a asistir a una cena privada, de modo que el sábado por la mañana tendría que descansar todo lo que no descansaría esa noche.

Remus estaba nervioso sólo de pensar todo lo que tenía que hacer en menos de cuarentaiocho horas, pero en el fondo sabía que merecía la pena escaparse de madrugada para ayudar a sus amigos. Esperaba que aquella noche fuesen por fin mejorando. La transformación en animal, es decir, hacerte animago, no era algo sencillo, sino muy al contrario, era uno de los hechizos más difíciles de realizar con éxito. Remus había leído mucho sobre el tema y había visto que todos los animagos que aparecían en el registro lo habían conseguido años después de terminar el colegio. Esto no le resultaba muy alentador, por supuesto, así que decidió no decírselo a sus amigos para no desanimarlos, pero la verdad era que normalmente se necesitaba mucha experiencia, conocimiento y control de la magia para convertirte en un animal. A pesar de todo esto, Remus aún guardaba esperanzas de que lo consiguiesen, sobre todo desde que la última vez que lo intentaron, la espalda de Sirius se llenó de un espeso pelo negro brillante y un poco rizado. El chico comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, perdió la concentración y el pelo desapareció. Pero bueno, ahí tenían un principio. Remus tenía una ligera idea de cuál podía ser la transformación de Sirius, a juzgar por la forma de su patronus, que era un enorme perrazo, casi tan alto como él. El año anterior James y Sirius no pararon hasta conseguir realizar unos patronus corpóreos. Estaban impacientes por tener al menos una imagen aproximada del animal en el que se convertirían, aunque la forma de tu patronus no tenía por qué ser la misma que la transformación…

Esa semana Sirius había estado más callado de lo normal, suponían que por el encontronazo con su hermano, del que no habló con Remus. Sirius nunca le contaba nada demasiado íntimo a otra persona que no fuese James. Lupin pensaba que ya tenía que ser bastante duro para él reconocer que no era un pasota al que todo le daba igual, como para encima contárselo a más de una persona. Recordó entonces el muchacho lo sucedido el martes pasado, cuando llegó al dormitorio y encontró el armario de Sirius destrozado, con el espejo hecho añicos en el suelo y todo lleno de sangre, casi le da un infarto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que James y Sirius le habían pegado a alguien en el dormitorio, pero luego pensó que ese no era el estilo de sus amigos, así que se imaginó que quizás se habían peleado medio en broma y alguno se había chocado contra el armario, o tal vez alguno se había mareado y había caído contra el mueble…No tenía ni idea de lo que había podido ocurrir, pero al ver la sangre por el suelo supuso que habrían ido a la enfermería. El chico salió muy deprisa del dormitorio y corrió escaleras abajo, chocando sin querer con una chica de primero que lo miró un poco asustada, pero Remus ni siquiera se percató. Salió por el hueco del retrato y se apresuró hacia la enfermería. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¡Malditos James y Sirius! ¿Es que no podían tener un día tranquilo? El día anterior habían hecho enfadar a Lily, hoy se encontraba un armario machacado y la habitación llena de sangre…

Remus bajó rápidamente unas escaleras y saltó antes de que estas cambiasen de posición. Giró hacia la izquierda en uno de los pasillos y…chocó contra alguien. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, donde se quedó sentado, sintiendo un gran dolor en el trasero.

\- ¿Lunático?

Remus miró a la persona con la que había chocado y descubrió que era James. Su amigo parecía serio y le tendía una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Remus mirando a James en busca de rastros de sangre - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? – James lo miró extrañado, pero de repente pareció comprender lo que le ocurría a su amigo - ¡Ah! ¿Has ido al dormitorio?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No os habréis peleado, verdad? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

\- ¡Calma! Vamos a reparar el armario y te lo explico.

James le contó lo ocurrido con Regulus. Sirius había destrozado el armario a puñetazos y patadas después de una explosión de rabia contenida. Remus pensaba que Sirius era una persona demasiado emocional, no era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, a veces pensaba que tenía un problema nervioso porque no era posible que alguien se moviese tanto en un día y no acabase agotado. Además, tenía cambios de humor muy bruscos. Tan pronto estaba eufórico como, por lo más mínimo, se sumía en un estado depresivo que se esforzaba en ocultar a sus amigos, aunque nunca tenía mucho éxito.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de nuevo, James reparó el armario que Sirius había destrozado murmurando un triste _reparo_ y se sentó en la cama de su amigo, observando fijamente las manchas de sangre que habían caído en el suelo y las sábanas. Remus sabía que a James le afectaba mucho todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sirius y hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a este último. Si Sirius estaba triste, James hacía alguna tontería para que riera. Si Sirius tenía hambre, James sacaba la capa de invisibilidad y se colaban en las cocinas…Era así desde que se conocieron. James daría todo y renunciaría a todo por Sirius. Remus no sentía celos ni mucho menos, claro estaba, porque James era así, haría cualquier cosa también por él, siempre hacía todo lo que estuviese en su mano por contentar y ayudar a sus amigos…pero Sirius era Sirius.

\- He pensado…- comenzó a decir James – que podríamos quedarnos los cuatro estas navidades en Hogwarts.

Remus sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y miró a su derecha. Peter le empujaba delicadamente para llamar su atención. Se había olvidado por completo de que estaban en clase, así que alzó la vista y vio que el profesor Pyrell hablaba sobre los hechizos defensivos que deberían practicar para la semana siguiente. ¡Llevaba casi diez minutos perdido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado nada!

\- ¿Estás bien Remus? Te has quedado embobado. – Susurró Peter unos minutos después, mientras recogían los libros de la mesa.

\- Sí, es que estaba pensando en lo de esta noche…

Después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y doble clase de Transformaciones. Con el frío que hacía fuera a nadie le apetecía demasiado salir a los terrenos, pero el profesor Kettleburn los llevó a una especie de carpa blanca muy espaciosa para resguardarlos del frío y de la lluvia que amenazaba con comenzar a caer. Ese día tenían que terminar de estudiar a los bowtruckles. La clase no estuvo del todo mal, sobre todo porque uno de ellos mordió en un dedo a James cuando este intentó cogerlo para que se quedase quieto.

\- ¿Te duele? – Preguntó Peter mirando a James cuando salieron de la carpa y se dirigían hacia los invernaderos.

\- Se me ha calmado con el ungüento que me ha puesto Kettleburn. – Todos miraron el dedo de James, que el chico mantenía a la altura de sus cabezas para que pudiesen examinarlo con detenimiento. – No entiendo por qué me ha mordido…

\- No le habrás parecido simpático. – Dijo Sirius, esbozando media sonrisa – Si es que con esa cara que tienes habrá pensado que eras un gigante tonto que se lo iba a comer.

James le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Sirius mientras su amigo reía a carcajadas, pero la joven profesora Sprout bajaba por la ladera que conducía a los invernaderos, les llamó la atención y después hizo pasar a los alumnos al interior de las acristaladas estructuras llenas de vegetación. La profesora Sprout les enseñó unos arbustos llamados _espinos de fuego venenosos_ , cuyas hojas eran blancas y daba unas pequeñas y redondas bayas de un rojo intenso que tan sólo aparecían en invierno. Ese día se dedicarían a recoger las bayas, con las que debías tener mucho cuidado porque si te rozaban la piel te producía unas feas quemaduras. Pero según les dijo la profesora, tenían muchas propiedades calmantes y curativas si sabías prepararlas correctamente. Se separaron en grupos de tres y, como Peter se apresuró a ponerse con James y Sirius, Remus se acercó a Annie y Lily.

\- ¿Puedo ponerme con vosotras? – Preguntó el chico arqueando las cejas.

\- ¡Claro! – Annie le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a ellas.

La tarea de arrancar bayas no era complicada, pero si las aplastabas un poco el jugo que salía de ellas desprendía un fuerte olor ácido que te hacía llorar a lágrima viva. Por suerte no hubo ningún accidente, ya que todos los alumnos se pusieron unas grandes gafas blancas que se acoplaban a la cara para evitar que le llorasen los ojos, como les indicó la profesora Sprout.

Remus miró a Lily cuando sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de piel de dragón, chocaron al poner las bayas que habían arrancado en el cuenco de madera que tenían frente a sí. La chica se disculpó con una suave sonrisa. El pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara y se balanceaba con cada movimiento de Lily. Resultaba hipnótico observarla. La manera en que se concentraba y miraba ceñuda aquel arbusto repleto de bayas, su forma de fruncir los labios levemente antes de arrancar cada una de aquellas bolitas rojas…Remus sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en sus bayas de fuego, pero era muy difícil, porque el aroma de Lily llegaba hasta su nariz, ese aroma dulce que le encantaba, que era capaz de olfatear cuando ella se acercaba…El chico levantó la mirada y vio que su amigo James lo observaba fijamente. Estaba muy serio y negaba con la cabeza de manera lenta. Era como si dijese "lo sabía". Seguramente lo habría visto mirando a Lily, desde hacía unas semanas estaba muy pesado con todo lo que tuviese que ver con Lily y él, insistía en que Remus estaba enamorado de Lily pero no quería reconocerlo. Por supuesto, todo eso era mentira. Remus no estaba enamorado de Lily, ¡claro que no! Cierto era que sintió un pinchazo inexplicable y molesto en el vientre cuando la vio abrazar a Severus Snape en Hogsmeade, cierto era que esperaba impaciente el momento en que le tocaba patrullar los pasillos del colegio con ella, o que le daba un vuelco el estómago cuando la muchacha le sonreía, cuando le saludaba por las mañanas en el Gran Comedor, cuando iban juntos a la biblioteca o cuando se sentaban a leer en silencio a la sombra de los árboles del lago negro…Pero no, a Remus Lupin no le gustaba Lily Evans.

Sirius no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que cuando aún quedaban cinco minutos para que sus amigos se despertasen, él ya estaba sentado en la cama, vestido, esperando. Se habían ido a dormir mucho más temprano de lo normal, como siempre que iban a salir de madrugada por el castillo, pero el chico estaba tan nervioso que no había sido capaz de pegar ojo. Aquella podía ser la noche en que por fin se convirtiese en animal, tenía una corazonada, aunque solía tener muchas y hasta el momento no lo había conseguido…

El chico suspiró y miró a sus amigos, que aún dormitaban. James tenía una pierna fuera de la cama, apoyado en el suelo, y un brazo sobre los ojos, pero parecía dormir plácidamente. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que James le había prometido quedarse con él allí en navidades. Estaba deseando que llegase diciembre, ya le había escrito a su madre para decirle que, "desafortunadamente", debía quedarse allí aquellas vacaciones, pero aún no había obtenido respuesta. Además, Remus también iba a quedarse, James le había convencido y el muchacho cedió, aunque sabían que le encantaba ir en navidades a ver a sus padres. Este gesto significó mucho para Sirius, aunque no se lo había dicho, y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Sirius no era muy bueno diciendo lo que sentía…excepto a James, a él podía contarle todo, no sabía por qué, no es que el chico le sonsacase para que se sincerase, pero siempre sabía qué hacer para que se sintiese mejor. Peter, por su parte, les dijo que no podría quedarse, parecía bastante apenado, pero sus padres habían preparado un viaje al norte de Francia y era imposible cancelarlo.

\- Eres un asqueroso Peter. – Le había dicho Sirius tirándole uno de los cojines a la cara.

Por fin Remus empezó a incorporarse, frotándose los ojos y rascándose la oreja izquierda.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? – Le preguntó a Sirius con una mirada somnolienta.

\- No podía dormir. – El chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cama de James y Peter para despertarlos. – Jamie…¡Jamie! – El muchacho zarandeó a su amigo, que gruñó perezosamente - ¡Venga Jamie! – A continuación se acercó a la cama de Peter y también lo zarandeó.

Los tres chicos se vistieron un poco desganados, bajo la impaciente mirada de Sirius, que les metía prisa.

\- ¿Te quieres callar Sirius? – Gruñó James cuando su amigo se quejó por enésima vez de "lo lentos que eran".

\- ¡Es que a este paso no nos va a dar tiempo a nada, joder!

\- Son las tres, nos da tiempo de sobra…- Opinó Remus mientras se abrochaba los cordones de los zapatos.

Por fin, después de que Sirius se quejase cinco veces más "porque James iba despacio a propósito para ponerle de los nervios", los cuatro amigos salieron a los fríos corredores del castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, excepto por Sirius, que no dejaba de farfullar y gruñir porque "se nos van viendo los pies".

\- En serio Canuto, como vuelvas a quejarte te doy de puñetazos. – Gruñó James – Vas a conseguir que la asquerosa gata de Filch o su asqueroso dueño nos oigan.

Sirius cerró la boca, porque James tenía razón, pero en cuanto estuviesen en la Sala de los Menesteres se iba a enterar…Al girar por uno de los pasillos escucharon unos pasos que avanzaban en su dirección. Los cuatro chicos se miraron angustiados y corrieron a agazaparse en uno de los rincones que tenía aquella galería allí donde había un ventanal. En esos rincones solían sentarse los alumnos a charlar o a hacerse arrumacos los más románticos…Los chicos se agacharon para que no se les viesen los pies y vieron, horrorizados, que Filch pasaba por allí, caminando con rapidez. ¿Les habría visto la señora Norris? ¿Les habría oído Filch? Cuando vieron que el camino estaba libre se apresuraron, ahora en silencio, hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Nada más entrar por la puerta y quitarse la capa, se miraron entre ellos y respiraron con alivio. Había estado muy, muy cerca. A Sirius y James aquello de estar a punto de ser descubiertos cuando estaban haciendo algo que se suponía que no podías hacer siempre les había parecido excitante. Por desgracia a Remus y Peter no les ocurría lo mismo, aunque Remus, dada su naturaleza tranquila, soportaba la presión mucho mejor que Peter, que se asustaba con demasiada facilidad.

Sirius entrecerró la vista y empujó entonces a James por la espalda, aunque no lo hizo muy fuerte. James puso los ojos en blanco y dio unos pasos hacia adelante por la inercia del golpe.

\- ¡Sirius! – Pero James estaba sonriendo, lo que siempre le parecía una invitación a Sirius para que siguiese.

\- ¿A quién le vas a dar tú de puñetazos, eh? ¿Te crees muy duro porque no te peinas? – Sirius siguió empujando a James.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar! – Dijo entonces su amigo, revolviéndose y cogiendo los brazos de Sirius.

\- ¡Chicos! – Remus intentó llamarles la atención, pero como sabía que no le iban a hacer caso, él y Peter se sentaron en las butacas que había frente a la acostumbrada chimenea.

James y Sirius rodaron por el suelo, riendo y forcejeando, diciéndose cosas como "¡venga! ¿no eres tan chulito? Atrévete a darme" o "¡Te voy a estrellar los sesos por ser tan bocazas!". Cuando los dos se quedaron tirados en el suelo sin aliento, Remus se les acercó y los miró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Podemos empezar?

\- Espera que coja aire…- James se llevó una mano al costado y Sirius permanecía respirando agitadamente en el suelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se pusieron en pie y, como hacían siempre, se pusieron a practicar bajo las indicaciones de Remus. Era Remus el que daba las indicaciones, a pesar de que él no iba a convertirse en animal, porque se había leído todos los libros que podían existir sobre el tema, o al menos eso le pareció a Sirius cuando lo vio llegar un día sujetando una columna de libros que le llegaba hasta la nariz. Remus era un gran amigo, aunque no terminaban de congeniar del todo porque eran muy diferentes. Remus era tranquilo, educado, amable y él era…Sirius. Sirius al que todo le daba igual. Sirius el que podía darte un puñetazo si lo mirabas más de dos minutos seguidos. Sirius el que tenía explosiones de ira incontrolable…Pero eso no quería decir que Sirius no quisiese a Remus, porque Lunático también era su amigo y por supuesto que lo quería…

\- ¿Te estás concentrando Sirius? – Preguntó Remus.

\- No, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa…- Se disculpó el chico.

\- ¡Venga chicos! Esto es importante, necesitáis concentraros en vosotros mismos, en encontrar la esencia que os hace ser vosotros y no otra persona. Cada uno es diferente del resto, cada persona tiene una esencia distinta…

Remus les repetía todo ese rollo de la esencia cada vez que iban a practicar, pero por más que se concentrase Sirius no era capaz de llegar hasta el final, siempre tenía la sensación de quedarse a medio camino. ¿Cuál era su esencia? ¿Qué quería decir Remus con eso? ¿Por qué él era ese Sirius y no era otro Sirius más amable, por ejemplo? Sí, seguro que quería decir eso. Pues si lo pensaba detenidamente la pregunta era muy difícil. Es verdad que Sirius no era cariñoso, pero era leal. A él no le gustaban mucho las carantoñas y todas esas pamplinas, seguramente porque su madre nunca se las había dedicado y no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero no por eso Sirius era una mala persona, ¿verdad? Cada uno es como es. Él era así. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, debía admitir que un buen abrazo cuando te sentías mal hacía maravillas. Un abrazo de sus amigos, una palmada en el hombro o que le revolviesen el pelo entre risas. Sí. No era tan huraño al fin y al cabo. Sirius se sentía incomprendido, nada más. Exceptuando a sus tres amigos, y sobre todo a James. Todos creían que era un poco violento y maleducado, pero nadie se preocupaba en averiguar el porqué de esa situación. Nadie sabía que tenía una familia en la que estaban todos obsesionados con la limpieza de sangre y con aparentar que eran los mejores… ¿Por qué tenía él que ser mejor que nadie? ¿Qué necesidad había de ello? Vale. En Hogwarts la mayoría pensaba que James y él siempre se habían creído mejores que los demás, pero eso era lo que pensaban el resto de alumnos, James y él nunca habían dicho "somos mejores que vosotros". Sin embargo su familia sí era así. Se esforzaban en mostrar lo noble y antigua que era su sangre…como si eso les hiciese mejores a ellos…Sirius siempre se había sentido incómodo en su familia, siempre había creído que estaban un poco locos y que él tenía que ser adoptado, aunque para su desgracia no lo era. Y luego conoció a James, y a Remus y a Peter. Los tres mejores amigos del mundo. Pero primero James. James que le seguía el juego siempre, James que no creía que fuese violento, James que era capaz de zurrarse con él y gritarle que era imbécil para, a los cinco segundos, preguntarle si quería colarse a por golosinas al almacén de Honeydukes. James era el hermano que hubiese deseado tener, nunca permitiría que le ocurriese nada. Sirius sabía que sí, era un poco violento, y sí, no era muy cariñoso, pero era leal a aquellos que confiaban en él y le querían, fuese como fuese.

\- ¡SIRIUS!

Sirius abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos, que de repente parecían un poquito más altos que él, aunque no mucho. James saltaba y reía. En las paredes de la Sala de los Menesteres sonaba una risa tan alegre y emocionada que le llegó al corazón a Sirius y consiguió excitarle. Sirius quiso reír también, aunque no sabía por qué, no sabía qué pasaba, ver a James tan contento le hizo moverse nerviosamente, pero al reír escuchó un potente ladrido.

\- ¡Lo has hecho pedazo de cretino! ¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! – Gritó James abalanzándose sobre él y rodeando su ahora peludo cuello con los brazos.

Sirius volvió a ladrar y notó que algo en su trasero se movía frenéticamente, al mirar vio que una larga cola negra se movía de un lado a otro, al compás de los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Sirius trotó, tirando de espaldas a James y comenzó a lamerle la cara, llenándolo de babas mientras su amigo no paraba de reír e intentaba apartarlo. Esto duró algo más de un minuto, porque Sirius volvió a ver sus manos sobre el pecho de James. Volvía a ser humano. El chico se incorporó y sus tres amigos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas como locos, "¿cómo lo has hecho?" "¿duele?" "¿qué pensabas?" Y se quedaron allí, al menos una hora más, hablando sin parar, hasta que decidieron que era hora de bajar al Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi desierto cuando los cuatro chicos bajaron directos desde la Sala de los Menesteres. Era algo normal. Un sábado a las ocho de la mañana…James vio que en la mesa de Slytherin había tres chicos y una chica, uno de ellos era el asqueroso de Quejicus, inmediatamente miró la mesa de Gryffindor y allí vio a Evans, tal y como esperaba. ¿Es que esa chica no se daba cuenta de nada? ¿No veía que el estúpido de Snape besaba el suelo por dónde pisaba? ¿Qué chico se levantaría un sábado a las siete y media (por lo menos) de la mañana para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca "con su mejor amiga" si esta no le gustaba? Pero bueno, esa mañana no se iba a preocupar por Evans, ni por Quejicus, ni por nadie. ¡Sirius se había convertido! Se había emocionado tanto que casi le da un infarto cuando vio a aquel perrazo negro con cara de pocos amigos plantado donde, hasta hacía un segundo, había estado Sirius.

Los cuatro muchachos se sentaron a desayunar, aún conmocionados por lo que había sucedido apenas una hora antes. Sirius no cabía en sí de lo alegre que estaba. Peter lo miraba con adoración y Remus le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, como si no fuese capaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- En serio Sirius eres… - Remus no sabía cómo continuar - ¿sabes lo que has conseguido hacer? ¡Magos mayores que nosotros y mucho más diestros no han sido capaces! – Exclamó en un susurro para no llamar la atención.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se metió dos bollitos de crema de un golpe en la boca.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Lunático? Te dije que era pan comido.

\- Pero que modesto eres…- James le agarró del cuello, haciendo una especie de llave de lucha, y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para James! ¡En cuanto me sueltes te espera una buena! – Sirius intentaba soltarse, pero James le tenía bien agarrado.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de gritar?

Lily Evans se había acercado a ellos y los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Remus se disculpó y les llamó la atención a sus amigos, que entrecerraron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza. James estaba harto de Evans, pero sobre todo estaba harto de que Remus intentase hacerles ver que no le gustaba la chica. ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¡Ellos eran sus amigos! Siempre se lo contaban todo…¿Por qué las cosas con Evans eran diferentes?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que hoy estás castigado, no Potter? – Preguntó Lily, como si le estuviese pidiendo la hora…

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me lo has recordado cada vez que nos cruzamos…si quieres hablar conmigo no tienes que poner excusas Evans. – Dijo James, sonriéndole de la manera más impertinente que sabía. Sirius se atragantó intentando contener la risa.

\- A las nueve te espero en la lechucería.

\- ¿Me vas a acompañar? - ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿pero qué le pasaba a esa chica con él?

\- Pues claro…no se te puede dejar solo, seguro que te largas y no cumples el castigo, o lo quitas todo con magia…

\- Si querías una cita conmigo, Evans, podías habérmelo dicho, se me habría ocurrido un lugar mejor que la lechucería. – James le guiñó un ojo a Lily y Sirius estaba rojo de aguantar la risa.

\- Imbécil… - Murmuró Lily.

La chica le dirigió una mirada mordaz y se fue de allí. James la siguió con la mirada. El pelo le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y se balanceaba de un lado a otro cada vez que daba un paso. Andaba como si diese pequeños y danzarines saltitos, dejando tras de sí su aroma dulce y fresco. ¿¡Por qué tenía que oler tan bien!? Con lo pesada y aburrida que era…

\- A ver si le dices a tu novia que se calme un poquito…- Le dijo James a Remus.

\- Deja ya lo de que es "mi novia" – Gruñó Remus.

\- ¡Venga Remus! – Dijo entonces Sirius, cogiendo otro bollito de crema – Te la comes con los ojos, todos lo sabemos. Esta mañana, en Herbología, has tenido que memorizar cuántas pecas tiene, por lo menos.

James se percató de que su amigo Remus parecía incómodo. Se removía en su asiento y no los miraba directamente a los ojos…

\- ¡Os he dicho que no me gusta! ¡Dejadme ya en paz! ¡Sois unos pesados! – Exclamó Remus muy nervioso.

A continuación el chico se levantó y desapareció por las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

\- Yo creo que le gusta. – Opinó Peter con la vista fija en el punto por el que se había ido Remus.

James terminó de desayunar, un poco más cabreado que cuando habían llegado. Era irracional estar cabreado con un amigo porque sospechases que le gustaba una chica, y seguramente si hubiese sido otra chica la que le hiciese tilín a su amigo no le habría importado, ¿pero Evans? Para empezar esa chica los odiaba a Peter, a Sirius y a él. Siempre estaba vigilándolos con esos ojos grandes y tan verdes como la mullida hierba de primavera, y cuando los miraba fruncía los labios, unos labios rojizos y carnosos que siempre sonreían amables, excepto cuando los miraba a ellos, y especialmente a él. Porque James sabía que Evans lo detestaba, y la verdad es que le molestaba un poco, porque él tampoco es que le hubiese hecho nada o tuviese algo personal contra ella…

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Le dijo Sirius terminándose la bandeja de bollitos.

\- ¿No te has enterado de que estoy castigado? – Preguntó James, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Voy a echarte una mano! – Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero desgastado que vestía.

James se sintió profundamente agradecido, ¿cómo no podía querer a Sirius como a un hermano?

\- Hola. – Unas chicas de cuarto de Gryffindor que pasaron junto a ellos los saludaron tímidamente y luego empezaron a reír por lo bajo cuando Sirius las miró.

Peter dijo que prefería irse a dormir, y James lo habría hecho igual de buena gana si hubiese podido. De modo que Sirius y él salieron a aquella fría mañana de finales de noviembre para dirigirse a la lechucería. Las nubes blancas que encapotaban el cielo parecían avecinar una buena nevada, y aunque no corría mucho aire, un frío intenso les hacía expulsar un espeso vaho al respirar y al hablar. James se abrochó bien el abrigo negro y caminó junto a Sirius.

\- ¿Crees que Lunático se ha enfadado? – Preguntó James un poco molesto aún.

\- ¡Bah! Se le pasará…

\- Le gusta Evans, ¿verdad? – James miró a su amigo de largo cabello, el cual se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, no me extrañaría. Son tal para cual. Tendrían un montón de hijos sabelotodo, como ellos, que no pararían de hacer preguntas y de corregirnos, o regañarnos…- Sirius esbozó media sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero por qué no nos dice que le gusta? – Preguntó James mientras subían los escurridizos escalones de piedra que llevaban hacia la lechucería.

\- Tal vez no lo quiera reconocer…- Sirius miró a James detenidamente – Estás muy pesado con esto, ¿qué más da si a Remus le gusta Evans?

\- A mí me da igual…- James apartó la mirada de los ojos de Sirius, grises como una tormenta. – Es sólo que no sé por qué no nos lo cuenta de una vez.

\- Ya nos lo dirá.

James notó un retortijón en las tripas, pero no le dijo nada a Sirius.

\- ¿Aún no te ha contestado tu madre? – Le preguntó entonces a Sirius.

\- No. – El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros – En realidad tengo ganas de ver cuánto se ha cabreado porque "¿qué dirá la familia cuando vean que no vienes en navidades?" – El chico había utilizado una voz aguda y muy molesta – Ahora sí que seré un traidor de los buenos. Soy un gryffindor, tú eres mi mejor amigo y prefiero quedarme aquí antes que verles la cara.

\- Lo pasaremos bien. – Le aseguró James sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería, Lily Evans ya los estaba esperando en la puerta. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de color verde oscuro, a juego con sus ojos, y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por simular que no estaba enfadada. En el fondo, a James le hacía mucha gracia toda esa situación, porque Lily era una buena y calmada chica a la que tan solo él era capaz de hacerle perder los papeles. A James le encantaría ver siempre a Evans enfurruñada, con el ceño fruncido y esa mueca tan cómica en los labios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Black? – Preguntó la chica.

\- Vengo a limpiar voluntariamente la lechucería. – Anunció el chico – No hay cosa que me guste más que levantarme temprano un sábado para quitar excrementos de lechuza.

James no pudo evitar reír, sobre todo por la cara que puso Lily de exasperación.

\- No puedes ayudar a Potter. – Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de madera que daba paso al lugar donde reposaban cientos de lechuzas.

\- ¿Ayudar a este imbécil? ¡No, no! Yo vengo a limpiar las cacas de las lechuzas, Evans. Lo hago todos los fines de semana. – Aseguró Sirius mirando con una sonrisa burlona a la chica.

\- Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para privarte de ese placer? - Lily se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un viejo taburete que había junto a la puerta – Allí tenéis los cepillos.

Lily sacó un gran libro de su mochila de cuero marrón y se puso a leer atentamente. James no pudo evitar observarla de vez en cuando, teniendo cuidado de que Sirius no le viese, porque Sirius era muy mal pensado e iba a pensar cosas que no eran…El cabello, rojo y largo, le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Parecía muy concentrada. James siguió barriendo los malolientes excrementos, en silencio para no ganarse otro castigo. Lo cierto es que nunca en los cursos anteriores se había fijado en lo guapa que era Lily Evans. Tampoco se había fijado mucho en el resto de chicas, todas parecían iguales, pelo largo o corto, risita tonta…Pero Evans era más guapa que Eveline Joyce, por ejemplo, y ahora que lo pensaba era posiblemente la chica más guapa de su curso. Al menos eso decían muchos chicos de Hogwarts. James volvió a mirarla. Tenía las rodillas juntas para sujetar mejor el libro que leía entre las piernas. _Deja de mirarla, es una estúpida impertinente_ , le susurró una vocecita en la cabeza. ¿Por qué le caería tan mal? De acuerdo. Se había reído cuatro años seguidos de su amigo Quejicus y ese año había dicho cosas como que estaba enamorado de ella, pero eran sólo bromas…Él siempre le caía bien a la gente, excepto a los slytherin, a pesar de que les hiciese bromas, pero Evans era demasiado seria y una rencorosa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Potter? – Lily había levantado la vista y lo había pillado mirándola.

\- Estaba pensando en esa cita que te mueres por pedirme…- James sonrió de medio lado y miró a Sirius, que negó con la cabeza mientras escondía una carcajada en la garganta.

\- En fin…- Suspiró Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a leer su libro.

\- Te lo digo en serio, cuando estés preparada para reconocer que estás colada por mí dime sitio y hora.

James miró a Sirius sonriente y ambos continuaron barriendo el suelo de la lechucería.

\- ¿Ha sido muy duro?

Lily salió por la puerta de la biblioteca mientras su amigo Severus la sujetaba para que no le pillase.

\- Lo cierto es que no, esperaba que fuese peor…ya conoces a Potter…

Los dos amigos habían ido a la biblioteca después de comer, porque a Lily le había llevado toda la mañana supervisar a Potter y Black en la lechucería. Tenía la ligera impresión de que, sobre todo el primero, habían tardado más a propósito para que no le diese tiempo a estudiar antes de la comida, pero bueno, ya había terminado todos los deberes que se le habían ido acumulando a lo largo de la semana.

Lily estaba muy emocionada, porque esa noche irían a cenar con Slughorn. Resultaba que también invitó a Severus, aunque no le sorprendía porque Severus era uno de los mejores alumnos de Pociones. Pero Lily estaba un poco preocupada porque a la cena asistiría también Remus Lupin, y Severus no es que se llevase especialmente bien con él. Ambos llegaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, desde donde Severus tenía que bajar a las mazmorras para ir a la sala común de Slytherin, y Lily tenía que subir a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena. – Severus le sonrió débilmente.

\- Allí estaré. – Lily le sonrió y se perdió escaleras arriba.

La chica subió hasta la sala común, se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a vestirse. Annie le había aconsejado que se pusiese una falda verde botella tableada con un jersey blanco. Como no solían hacer nada demasiado formal en el colegio no solían llevar ropa tan formal y a Lily no le parecía apropiado ir en vaqueros, la verdad. Así que, una vez que se hubo vestido y recogido su pelo en una larga coleta, _tengo que cortarme el pelo_ , la chica miró el reloj. Quedaba media hora para la cena.

Lily salió de la habitación, le daba un poco de vergüenza ir "tan" arreglada, o al menos más de lo que acostumbraba, pero bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Lo mejor sería ir a ver si Remus estaba preparado, así podrían ir lentamente hasta el despacho del profesor Slughorn e incluso podrían charlar un rato. La pelirroja muchacha subió los escalones que conducían hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Por suerte no había nadie en la sala común, era la hora de la cena, así que la mayoría de la gente estaría en el Gran Comedor. Avanzó despacio por el pasillito que llevaba al dormitorio de Remus y empezó a escuchar unas risas estruendosas.

\- ¡Serás idiota! ¡Dame la camisa!

\- ¡Ven a por ella Jamie!

Lily se planteó seriamente si llamar a la puerta, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos dio tres suaves golpes. Las risas y las voces cesaron de repente y la puerta se abrió de golpe. James Potter la miraba, colorado (Lily suponía que de perseguir a Black o lo que quisiera que estuviesen haciendo), desde el otro lado de la puerta, apoyando su mano derecha en el marco de la puerta con un gesto que destilaba una arrogancia suprema. La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Está aquí Remus? – Murmuró Lily finalmente.

\- ¡Lunático! ¡Hay aquí una pelirroja que te busca! – Vociferó James a grito pelado sin apartar la vista de ella – Que pena, creía que venías a pedirme esa cita…te has puesto tan guapa…

\- ¡Lily! – Remus había aparecido de repente bajo el brazo de James – No sabía que vendrías a buscarme, dame un segundo. – Remus volvió a desaparecer.

\- Te queda muy bien esa falda. – Potter lo dijo como si le hubiese pedido un pergamino limpio - Deberías ponértela de vez en cuando, encontrarías un noviete mejor que Quejicus.

Lily prefirió quedarse callada, aunque tampoco tenía una gran réplica para darle. La puerta se abrió más y allí apareció Sirius Black, con el pelo largo cayéndolo a ambos lados de la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa Evans? – Dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Dejadme…salir…

Remus se deslizó con dificultad entre sus dos amigos y los miró con mala cara.

\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó el chico haciendo un gesto a su amiga para que caminase delante.

Lily bajó los escalones de nuevo y se dirigió, junto a Remus, hacia el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero justo antes de salir, en un movimiento instintivo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que Potter la observaba muy serio.


End file.
